


There's Something to be Said About Control...

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Egobang DDLG [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arin is anger, Arin spanks danny, Bottom Danny, Caregiver/little undertones, Coming Out, Crying, Dan is a mess, Dinner, Discipline, Dom Arin Hanson, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Dominant, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hotel, Kinks, Kinky, Laptop snooping, M/M, Pax - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rules, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Dan avidan, Submissive, Teasing, Top ARIN, accidental discovery, fetishes, so many angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Danny ends up spending a few weeks at Arin's house after his apartment floods. Things go well, but a when Dan goes to borrow Arin's laptop for a quick email, he finds something a lot more interesting. However, Danny suddenly isn't so worried about why Arin has it, so much as why he's so obsessed with it suddenly. Or why he's obsessed with his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Fuck this sucks. This sucks so bad," Danny sighed and tossed a wad of soaking clothes into the basket._

_Danny's apartment had flooded a little while after he left for work that morning, and the water had crept and spend the whole day soaking things, and he only got a call about it around an hour ago. Clothes needed washes, his laptop and papers were ruined with the TV, and a hell of a bunch else went with it. Arin insisted upon going with him to check out the damage, and to help if he needed it._

_"I know, man. It's gonna be okay once this gets cleaned up. You can come bunk with me and Suze til it's fixed," Arin told him softly, rubbing his back gently._

_Danny shook his head and stepped away,"No I couldn't put that on you guys, I'll go with Barry,"_

_"Danny stop it. Barry's apartment is small as it is. Suzy would love to have you over for a few days!"_  

_Dan chewed his lower lip and hugged himself, pointedly not looking at Arin to keep from embarrassing himself,"I don't wanna bug you dude,"_  

_"I'm not changing my mind. You're going home with me," Arin stepped forward and put a hand on his upper back to lead him out of the apartment,"C'mon buddy,"_

_Danny sighed shakily and nodded,"Thanks," He smiled softly._

* * *

 

That was three days ago. Dan was still using the guest room at Arin's house, who continued assuring Danny that he wasn't bothering them or making anything difficult. Dan believe him, but did worry sometimes. But the world continued to spin and, hopefully, his apartment continued to be cleaned and fixed. Last he heard the problem was bigger than they first thought and they expected it to take a little bit of extra time. They said around two weeks minimum. Dan told Arin and the man's face split into an ear to ear grin, happy to hang out with Dan for a bit more. Danny was glad that Arin was such a good friend, and so inviting. Of course, Dan did clean up extra here and there and bought them dinner the first night he spent over at the house. Arin wasn't happy with him doing so much, but he didn't say anything.  

               Today was a pretty slow day, just a few more grumps episodes to finish with Arin after he got back and then they would head home for the night. Dan was on the couch finishing up ramen for a sort of lunch/dinner. After a big bite, Dan leaned over to set his bowl on the table and picked up Arin's laptop to check his email- Arin probably wouldn't mind, they switched laptops all the time for Starbomb and stuff. Dan opened the laptop and leaned back on the couch, sleepy eyes watching the old thing boot up. When the lock screen popped up, Danny snickered as he typed in the password-  **PrObAbLy_A_PaSsWoRd**. It was stupid but it made Dan laugh all the time, and it made him happy because he was the only one in the office that knew it. He did find out by accident, of course, but Arin knew and had decided not to change it anyways.

               Once the backdrop loaded, Dan scrolled over to the Chrome app and a window popped up already open. Dan clapped a hand over his mouth.

               " _Oh my god_ ," Dan laughed nervously at the screen, which just so happened to be a video on xHamster that was loading.

               Danny didn't get the chance to decide whether or not to watch it, since it started to play as soon as it loaded. Curious, Dan did nothing but turn the volume down a little lower and check the window for any spectators. Seeing nobody, Dan chewed his lip and looked back to the video.

                _"Wait wait, let me explain!"_ A taller man dressed in a disheveled suit dragged a younger-looking guy into the room- He was obviously around 20 or 25, but played a young character for the sake of the video, he guessed. He was not very surprised that Arin watched gay porn.

                _"No more explaining, Sam. You've crossed too many lines and pissed me off too many times this week. Come here."_ The man in a suit sat down on the edge of the bed, his face no longer in the frame, just his thighs and lower abdomen.

               There was a whine from the other guy and Dan narrowed his eyes, confused by the goings-on. What kind of porn didn't show half the body? Dan got his answer pretty quick- The dude sitting down moved for a second, then 'Sam' seemed to stumble and he fell forward over his knees. Dan's eyes widened quickly in surprise- What was Arin even watching? A spanking..?

               Sam's face was in the camera's view but looking past that Dan watched his jeans get yanked off his hips. Now in just black briefs, the older guy started with one heavy slap. Dan's stomach twisted and heated in a way that was familiar, but somehow... not quite the same as arousal. He pulled his knees up closer and shifted on the couch as Sam gasped and pretended to struggle away from his grip. It was obviously fake, but each smack was real and rocked the younger guy forward slightly. Dan couldn't tear his eyes away.

               This is what Arin watched to get off, huh? Danny had never really delved into the BDSM spectrum. Nobody but Arin really mentioned anything 'kinky', per-say. Pain and pleasure never had a chance to click in his head, and only one of his girlfriends had ever brought it up, but she was on the ridiculously extreme side of things and Danny was not at all prepared for that. Ultimately, it failed because of that, but at least it was mutual. Back to the video... Dan rested a hand on his stomach, still stirring with uncertainty and enjoyment. The video was still playing.

               The man in the suit hooked his thumb under Sam's briefs and pulled those down, which made him shift and whine 'unhappily'. Then it resumed, and Danny could see that the skin on his ass was pink already. Dan wondered how long the video could be...

               Outside, Arin's laugh bubbled faintly into the room. Dan cursed and closed out of the browser and shut the laptop, pushing it back on the table and snatching the bowl of ramen back up. Not a second too soon, because Arin pushed the door open then with a smile.

               "Ready to finish up?" He hummed, kicking off his shoes and sitting on the couch.

               Immediately, Dan's eyes flicked down to Arin's thighs and he felt his face get warm-  _Ready to finish that video, maybe_ -,"Yeah, let's get it done!"

               Dan couldn't sit still for the rest of the day, and the sound of each smack rang in his ears.


	2. Begone, Thought!

True, Danny didn’t easily forget that video. But it was also true that arin was a very overwhelming man. By the time they were driving home, he had almost totally dropped the idea of the video. Arin always got him sidetracked, making him giggly and worry-free. The drive home was filled with even more laughing and some singing along to the radio. Hell, Dan was just glad to be here with him. Arin always brightened his day.

“Okay, I’m gonna hit the hay. I’m too tired after today to be up any later.” Arin followed Dan up the steps, messing with keys in his hand to find the one for the front door,”I’ll wake you up tomorrow and we can get to the gym earlier than- shit,” Arin dropped his keys and stopped to pick them up, Danny walking ahead.

Dan chuckled,”Nice hands, feet. Come on it’s cold as fuck out here,” He poked fun at him.

Arin huffed and stooped to pick them up, when he rose he found the right key and reached around Dan to put it in the lock,”Shut up you dick. We go early tomorrow- around 7.” Arin’s free hand came to rest on Dan’s lower back gently to balance himself,”Deal?”

Dan was a little hung up on Arin’s hand, so it took a moment for him to reply,”Yeah… Sounds good,” He scrambled to think of something else,”If you get this fuckin door open so I can sleep,”

Arin laughed at him, and Dan chuckled to clear the air; that was definitely a first. When Arin finally got the lock open, Danny pushed the door open and stepped inside to the warm entryway. After a minute of groping aimlessly around the wall Dan found the switch and flicked on the lights for the hallway. He took of his coat and Arin set down his keys before doing the same. Arin sent Danny a small smile.

“Night dude,” He patted Dan’s shoulder and walked past down the hallway.

“Night!” Danny called after him, tugging at this sleeves as he watched him go.

There was the sound of Arin’s footsteps going towards the bedroom, and Danny heard the door click shut. He was suddenly very aware of his absence, his own hand coming up to the spot that his friend had just patted. Sighing as the warmth from the man’s hand faded quickly, leaving Danny yearning for the warmth back even for a second. Dan jerked his head and shut the light off in the hallway and started towards his room, shaking the feeling off. He climbed into bed and huddled under the covers before shimmying out of his jeans and kicking them across the room. Finally settled, he sighed.

That video, whatever it was to Arin, needed to be forgotten. This was the life, he and Ain were friends. He didn’t need some kinky ass thoughts ruining that. Arin’s hands were for handshakes and highfives, nothing else. And the whole spanking thing was behind him. No more of it. It didn’t exist.

With that thought in his head, Dan drifted off to sleep slowly, thinking of what kind of coffee creamer he was gonna use in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Danny… hey buddy…,”

Dan moaned softly into the pillow, stretching and turning over in bed,”Mm?”

A warm hand rested on his stomach, and it rubbed gently,”Hey, you still wanna go to the gym? I’ve got everything ready to go, but you gotta get up and get dressed you dork,” 

“Arin?” Danny mumbled and rolled his head over to look at his friend- that’s right, the gym. No coffee creamer for him this morning,”Shit is it time? I’m sorry,”

Arin chuckled,”Don’t worry about it, it’s only 7. You got fifteen minutes if you’re going,”

Danny smiled sheepishly, waking up happy with the warm palm on his stomach,”I’ll be up! Thanks for the wake up,” 

“No prob,” Arin stood up,”If you’re not up in fifteen I’m gonna kick your ass,” He joked, and went to the door and shut it quietly.

Dan said nothing in reply, feeling his stomach lurch with the words. He shifted on the bed and sat up, pointedly rushing himself to get up before he started overthinking that phrase. Not today, gay thoughts, not fuckin today.

He grabbed sweatpants from his closet and kept on the t-shirt he was wearing, figuring it was gonna get dirty anyways. Grabbing a change of clothes for the office, Dan folded them up and set them on the counter while he brushed his teeth and tied back his hair to keep it out of his face if they started with treadmills today. Freshly brushed and smelling decent for a 30 year old dude, Dan went back out to the living room to meet Arin.

“Ready to go?” Arin hummed, lifting a water bottle to his lips to drink. 

Danny nodded,”Yeah, Let’s get to it!” He smiled at the bigger man.

Arin shook his head,”No coffee and you’re still this excited? What’s gotten into you?” He grinned and tossed Danny a banana,”Eat. When we get back I’ll make some eggs too,”

With a hum, Danny peeled the banana and began to eat as Arin lead the way out the door to the car. The morning air was a little chilly but it was definitely warming up from last night. Danny tugged his jacket a little closer to his chest and hurried into the car. Thankfully, the car warmed quickly once Arin started it. Once they were in the car, it only took around ten minutes to get to the gym.

Arin usually met with Dan at the gym three times a week, whenever they both felt alright to do it after work. If Dan put it off til the last minute Arin dragged him in for an extra hour to even it out and keep him in routine. Danny appreciated it, but it did suck when Arin made them both train hard. The place was otherwise pleasant. Had a pool, plenty of equipment, and good trainers. It was pretty nice. Early in the morning, the place only had a few people in, real athletic enthusiasts. Danny didn’t know how they came in so fuckin chipper.

Danny decided on starting with the treadmill, since Arin let him pick today due to the early hours. Hanson went to weights first thing, sitting down on a bench and stretching to relax himself and get into the rhythm of the morning. Dan set it phone in the little hold and his water bottle on the cup holder, and started the treadmill on a lowish setting. Something easy to start out.

So far, a pretty good morning. Danny smiled about nothing in particular as he started walking on the track. A good wake up call from Arin, a healthy breakfast and eggs when they get back. Arin would probably yell at him if he didn’t drink the rest of the water in the container, too, so he would definitely be hydrated. Overall, good day so far!

Danny glanced at Arin in the midst of his thoughts and nearly tripped on the treadmill when his breath caught in his throat. 

Arin had come to the gym in a T-shirt, but he took it off and wore a white tank underneath. He used his left hand to check his phone, and his right was curling a 75-pound dumbell. Dan had seen him do it before. He’d seen him do it a hundred times. But now, he couldn’t stop staring at the way his muscle bulged and relaxed… bulge… relax…Had Arin always been so buff? He looked extra strong in that tank top… His arms even had a tan line from his t-shirt that Dan hadn’t really seen before now. 

Arin looked up and found Dan on the machine, paused, and smiled curiously at him. Dan waved and smiled before turning back to the machine and cranking it up. No, no no. Not today. Dan started in a jog on the machine, staring ahead. Arin is a buddy. A pal. Yeah he’s strong, but that’s irrelevant. He’s strong enough to pick him up...No, no. Danny winced as the thoughts protruded. Why now? Because of the video? He didn’t want to see Arin like this, he wanted normal again. Where Arin’s muscles were Suzy’s. Arin belonged to Suze, and Dan was his bestest friend, and gay jokes didn’t hit anywhere near home. Right now, they were crashing through the window. Begone thoughts, begone!

Needless to say, Danny’s heavy breathing for the rest of the workout wasn’t just from exerting himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_ This needs to stop _ , Dan thought to himself as he walked off the treadmill after an hour and a half of countless intervals of almost running and light jogging. His legs feeling like they were jelly as he stepped out onto the concrete floor, his knees almost buckling in as he reached over to get his water bottle. He had gone hard on himself without knowing it, subconsciously turning up the speed as his thoughts switched from a just ‘just a friend’ pep talk to some unsavory thoughts and some even going back to that video…

 

Like it or not, Those images and ideas were stuck in his head. God he could have just waited another ten minutes to check his email and Arin would have come back and deleted the browser before he got a chance to see it. But  _ no,  _ Danny just had to see it all. And now, he felt stuck in every sense. Yes! He wanted to forget the video, he wanted to drop it and move on, but everytime he told himself no, two minutes later he glanced at Arin and it all came rushing back.

Danny stared at the floor as thoughts flew by in his head, not noticing that Arin had gotten off his machine and was walking up to him. He broke out of his trance when he felt a warm arm around his shoulders, jumping slightly as Arin poked his cheek. “Hello, Dan, you there? You okay, buddy?”

 

Danny turned his head to find Arin’s face only inches away from his own, his brown eyes wide with worry as he watched the curly haired man. This was a normal thing, personal space wasn’t an issue between them, hell most of the time Danny would cuddle up to the bigger man when they stayed late to record game grumps. Especially when they recorded  _ Pokemon,  _ Dan had basically slept on Arin during that game. Now, though, the lack of space seemed to make it hard to breathe normally.

 

Danny felt something warm bubble in his chest, knowing Arin's attention and worry was focused on him alone. He swore to himself he didn't blush as he smiled to arin nervously,”Yeah! I'm okay! Worked myself pretty hard, I guess!” Dan said, his voice light as he pushed away from the other grump. 

 

Arin stared at Danny with the same worried expression, his eyes searching for any signs that his friend was lying to him. He knew Danny for years, seen all of his emotions from either hanging out or from playing games with the man for years. By now, he could tell the small signs of the curly haired man lying to him, from a small fidget to even the way his voice sounds. But today, he didn’t see any of them so he let go of the worry that started to build up in his chest and smiled, “Just be careful, dude, I don’t think I could still come if you weren’t here”.

 

Danny scoffed as he felt relief wash over him, he thought that as Arin stared at him the man would see all the thought her were desperately trying to get rid of. He tried to force the video out of his mind but found that it was clinging onto him, refusing to let go as he saw piece of the video play over in his mind. With that in his mind, he startled himself pretty bad when he backed into the railing sectioning off the different parts of the gym. His ass was the lasight now. No thanks.

 

Arin eyed Danny curiously as he backed away,”Maybe it's time we head home?”

 

Danny's white knuckle grip on the railing was part of his mentally willing the stirring in his stomach to go away. If he ended up half-chub in the gym he'd have of excuse on the spot and words weren't his best friend right now either. With the suggestion of going home, Danny offered a small nod and a hopefully honest smile,”Yeah, let's go”. Danny turned and headed for the doors of the gym, smiling and waving to the employees at the desk as they passed by. 

 

They were walking to the car when Arin spoke up, “You know, i'm being honest when i say that”, Arin said as they go to the car. He walked over to the driver’s side while Danny went over to the passenger side, flashing his friend a confused look before disappearing to the other side of the car. 

 

“About the whole ‘Not coming to the gym if it weren’t for you’ thing”, Arin said as he fished the keys from his gym bag slung over his shoulder. His fingers brushed against the cool metal of his keys before taking them out, pushing it into the lock in the car door and turned it to the side. Hearing the click of the door unlocking as he pulled it open, his hand sliding over the switch that unlocked the other doors in the car, sliding into the driver’s seat just as Dan opened his door. 

 

Danny seemed confused by his words, unsure how to reply,”Did I make one too many fat jokes?” He poked fun at the man.

 

“You know what Dan, yes, you made too many jokes and they really hurt my feelings”, Arin said, deadly serious as he watched the man jump into his car. His facade cracked once Dan glanced up with wide eyes, a giggle bubbling up within a second as Dan looked like a kicked puppy. “I’m joking dude, totally joking”, Arin snorted, laughing harder as he received a shove from the man next to him. 

 

“I’m serious dude”, Arin said after his giggles had subsided, reaching around to pull down his seatbelt over him. “You’re one of the main reasons i keep going, and still give me motivation to keep coming. You're the guy I show off these guns to, after all,” He smiled,”You never let me give up on it, even during the Youtube Red shit we had to do. Somehow, you still got me fired up enough to get me back in the gym to work off the stress of everything once and a while,”

 

Danny felt a warmth grow in his chest, happy with Arin's words. He smiled softly and looked over to him, eyes hopeful and happy as he went on. Danny motivated him? Arin was already a really enthusiastic guy, he always went the extra mile and helped himself- took care of himself first so he was able to help his friends. It was something Danny admired about him, but Dan had never known he was the reason behind Arin's returning to the gym. Be had always thought it was some long term goal of Arin's to be stronger and healthier. Maybe that's why Arin asked him to start coming along. Maybe.... Hell, maybe he hadn't been alone this whole time, Arin felt the same? He couldn't be sure, but he felt so happy he didn't want to ruin it with questioning it right now.

 

Danny looked back down to his lap bashfully,”That's… that's awesome, dude. I never knew,” he said earnestly.

 

“Yeah, man! You're my best fuckin friend, you know?” Arin's voice was light and jovial, but it sliced through Dan like a knife. 

 

“Yeah! Best friends.... Down to clown until we're dead in the ground, right?” Danny forced himself to laugh at the old and stupid promise, knowing if he didn't laugh he very well might cry.

 

Arin barked a laugh with that,”Absolutely,” He turned the key in the ignition,”Okay, let's go home and get some eggs before the office, okay?”

 

Danny nodded,”Yeah. What are we doing today?” He only asked in hoped Arin would just talk without needing a reply from Dan too often.

 

Arin hummed as he pulled away from the parking lot and out to the main road to get them home,”I think we can start new games. With PAX coming up soon, we need to load up on as many games as we can just so we can have something to fill the days,” He explained,”I kinda liked the feel the snow game, we could try a few more episodes of that but I'm sure the commentary would be the biggest part, since it's pretty much minecraft,” 

 

Danny nodded along, but got hung up on PAX, “Wait when is PAX?” He asked curiously,”I thought we weren't going this year?” 

 

Arin shook his head,”I thought I told you? They offered us a bigger panel chunk than last time and I thought it would be good, since we skipped out on a lot last year with the stomach thing going around. Remember?

 

Dan very vaguely remembered a conversation about considering PAX, but no confirmation, “Huh. Well when is it?” He asked again.

 

“April 5th, Thursday of next week so we're gonna leave on Wednesday to make sure we have time to get our shit together,” 

 

Danny hummed,”Oh okay. Flying again?”

 

Arin hummed affirmatively,”Always.”

 

Danny reached over and turned the radio up a bit so the silence that followed wasn't as eery and uncomfortable. He had a lot to digest. That little speech, as much as the initial happiness was great, tore him up, he forgot he didn't live in some fairytale for a second, and expected more than he should of. Got his hopes way too damn high.

 

When they got home, Dan didn’t get a chance to go to his room and hide. Arin insisted they ate first. He dragged Dan to the kitchen and pulled out the things to make his ‘special’ scrambled eggs. Maybe they would work some magic on Dan and pull his head out of the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck,” Dan’s knuckles gripped the wheel hard, and his entire body was tensed.

 

He had swerved to avoid a squirrel just outside the parking lot of the grumps office. He yanked the wheel to the right and ran over the curb. He clipped the wall, but he heard an awful tearing squeal follow the bounce over the curb and the crash of his headlight smashing. At least he had slammed on the brake fast enough for only his headlight to get damaged. That, and whatever that creaking was. Not good. Not good at all. Dan reeled back and slammed his fists against the wheel twice before gripping it again and dropping his head to the base of it. 

 

After eggs, Arin ran out to get to the office and left Dan to shower. Being left alone, Dan's thoughts ran wild and he couldn't think straight until right about now, when the seatbelt knocked the air out of his chest and adrenaline raced through his blood stream. Danny practically tore the seatbelt out of the clip and shoved the door to his car open. Stupid, all of it. Danny had been panicking and all of a sudden couldn't stop. About losing Arin, about never seeing him, about not being able to shove his fucking feelings in the trash where they belonged. It was ridiculous. That stupid video ruined things and Dan couldn't fix it, hard as he tried he couldn't. And now look where he was. With more broken shit, also his fault.

 

Danny dropped to the curb and sat down, covering his face in his hands as his shoulders shook- fuck everything. Hurried footsteps rattled him to his senses,”Danny?”

 

Dan curled further into himself as two people neared,”Holy shit Dan are you okay?”

 

Ross and Arin by the sound of it. Danny wished he could melt into the sidewalk, hiding his face in his jacket sleeves as he tried to stifle his tears.  Someone took a knee next to him and wrapped an arm over his shoulder-  _ Arin, fucking christ _ .

 

“Ross will you call a tow? That front tire is screwed, he won't be able to drive it home,” Arin rubbed Dan's shoulder and pulled him close, leaning his cheek on top of Danny’s still damp curly hair.

 

“Danny you okay? He good?” Ross was dialing but Dan heard the concern in his voice.

 

“You hurt buddy?” Arin asked him slowly, and Dan shook his head with a shuddering breath.

 

“He's okay, probably just shaken up. I'm gonna take him inside,” Arin told Ross.

 

“Dan c'mon buddy. Stand up for me so we can go up to the office,” Arin cooed softly.

 

Danny shook his head and pushed him away,”I just wanna stay here,”

 

“Danny, you should come inside. We can go sit down and talk,” Arin told him softly.

 

Danny shoved him harder this time,”I don't  _ want _ to talk,”

 

Everything seemed to stop for a minute, Danny surprised even himself with the hateful gesture, but it was true. If Arin kept doing this, he would never get out of this loop. He needed space, time away. Time to get his head on straight. Time when Arin wasn't  _ everywhere _ . 

 

“I… okay. I'll see you inside,” Arin's voice was small and distant, and he stood up and walked away. Danny felt his heart catch in his throat at the way Arin's voice sounded.

 

He curled in tighter to himself, staring at the pavement with teary eyes. He needed space, but was this the way to get it? By forcing his friend away and being hateful? Christ, Danny didn't want to know who it was that shoved Arin so hatefully. He wanted him even more now, feeling guilty for the way he acted. Dan's heart picked up in speed again as he started to worry about how he had behaved. Fuck it had only been a minute and a half and Dan already jumped to his feet and rushed after Arin.

 

“Arin, I'm sorry,  _ Arin _ ,”Danny scrambled after him just as his friend had pulled open the door to the office.

 

Arin turned to him with a frown and Danny stopped in his tracks, eyes watery and sad as he looked to him,”I’m sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so hateful,” he panted,”I'm just… really stressed lately and it keeps piling up and that's no excuse but I need you and I'm so sorry,” his breath was hitching and pitiful, he could hear that clearly, but he hoped Arin would forgive him anyways. 

 

Arin shook his head and opened his arms to Dan, which Danny happily burrowed into as he started crying again. Arin held him closely, patting his back gently,”Just relax buddy, I'm here. Just calm down,” Arin's voice was much kinder than last time,”Don't yell at me like that dude, I'm just tryin to help. Its all I can do,” 

 

Danny nodded and sniffled,”I know, I'm sorry.”

 

“Let's go sit down, okay? Does Ross have your keys?” Arin asked him.

 

Dan nodded, remembering he left them in the ignition. Arin seemed satisfied with that and led Danny up to the office. Once they got there, Arin nudged Danny into the grump room and locked the door behind him. Through his attempt at wiping away tears, Danny gave him a curious look. 

 

Arin took his arm and guided him to the couch, and pushed Dan to sit down carefully. He knelt and untied his shoes and tossed them to the other end of the room, glancing up as Danny rubbed his eyes. Arin patted his knee as he was sitting down and opened his arms to Dan again,”Give big cat a cuddle,” He cooed, and Danny giggled slightly despite his sniffling and tears.

 

He didn't have it in himself to protest, and instead curled into Arin's side, letting himself be cuddled and comforted after a long few days for once. Arin smelled faintly of the gym still, but Danny didn't really mind. Arin rubbed his back gently and hummed.

 

“You want to tell me about all this stress you've been under?” Arin asked quietly.

 

Danny shook his head stiffly,”No, please,” he whispered- he couldn't admit things when he was in such a state, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

 

“Okay, no need to talk about it then. But you're,not gonna be driving anymore,” Arin's voice held a tone of finality.

 

Danny sat up from the man's chest, sniffling as a frown settled on his face,”What? I need to drive, Arin. You don't have to be taking me around everywhere either, it's not fair,”

 

Arin met his confusion with a hard stare,”If you were going even ten miles faster you could have ended up,in a lot worse shape,” He said, his tone holding no room for argument,”I don't want you to get hurt because you're stuck in your head behind the wheel. I'll drive you to work and anywhere else, that's all there is to it,” Arin stared him down,”Now lay down and relax. No use arguing because I'm not going to budge on this,”

 

Danny very much wanted to argue- he needed more space, not less. Carpooling with Arin and working with him and living with him? For fucks sake he wouldn't get a second alone. Even so, Danny felt a little bit more secure when Arin was telling him what to do. At least when Arin gave orders, they were unbiased and Danny couldn't spend hours fighting himself on it. Dan lay his head back down on Arin's chest and breathed a shaky sigh.

 

“Can I at least give you gas money?” He asked quietly.

 

“Buy me a monster here and there and a lunch and we'll call it even, okay?” Arin hummed.

 

Danny didn't like the answer entirely, but submitted to it anyways and glumly nodded, ”Okay,”

 

“Stop talking, just relax. Sleep if you want to,” Arin encouraged him quietly, his fingers carding through Dan's hair gently, avoiding tangled curls.

 

That one Dan didn't need to argue with. Finally able to shut off his brain for a few minutes, Dan fell asleep restfully for once. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Dan…. Dan.”

Danny mumbled as he flipped over, burying himself into whatever warm he was laying on. He was having a good dream and he really didn’t want to wake up, just a few more minutes…

“Dan, come on, Dan wake up”.

Danny’s eyebrows scrunched together as he recognized the soft voice that cut through his quite happy dream, groaning even more as his mind supplied that it was just Arin. Now that he thought about it, why was Arin around him? Wasn’t he home? Dan’s sleep addled mind couldn’t connect how Arin was in his room, barely remembering if her was in his room or not, he really doesn’t remember falling asleep on something so soft and warm. He was falling back asleep when suddenly he felt something poke his sensitive side.

The curly haired man jumped back as he curled into himself to protect his sides, his arms wrapping around himself as he looked at whoever poked him. But he was thrown into even more Shock as Arin, who he was apparently laying on, jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room faster than Danny had ever seen the man run, saying something around the lines of, “Gotta piss”.

Dan sat wide eyed as he stared at the door, the days events coming back into place as his mind started to wake up. He sighed as he slouched back into the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes hoping that maybe the darkness would put him back to sleep so he could put off whatever was coming a bit longer. But to no avail as his mind fully woke up, the darkness only serving as a movie theatre as his mind played over the events of the day before his eyes.

Dan gave out a frustrated sigh before he sat up again, staring down at the coffee table that sat in front of him, hoping that the still wood would do anything that would take his mind off of his own mind. After a minute, the curly haired man just grunted before he pulled out his phone, his eyes going wide as he realized that he’d been sleeping for almost an hour. Didn’t he have to wake up for the report or whatever? Or at least sign off on the tow truck to take his car, he knew he couldn’t leave it in the middle of the office’s lawn.

He was scrolling through his phone, instagram taking his attention from the storm of confusion and doubt in his mind until he jumped when the door to the studio creaked open. The curly haired man turning to see Arin with an almost relieved face, how long was he trying to wake him up for? Danny didn’t think he was a deep sleeper.

“Oh! You’re awake! Sorry for running out like that, you were kinda laying on my bladder”, The taller man said before he came up to the couch and threw himself onto it. Pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket to check the time himself.

Dan snorted as he leaned back to stretch out his back, “Why did you let me sleep that long, dude? You could have just shoved me off any time!”

Arin smiled as he placed his phone on his thigh, a warm look coming up to his eyes as he spoke, “I didn’t have the heart to wake you up”, the man said, his tone taking almost a motherly tone that was rare on the man,”Especially after how jumpy you've been lately,”

Dan stared at Arin, his chest flooding with warmth and feeling almost as if he was content, happy enough to feel that he didn’t need anything else. It was a feeling that he didn’t want to stop, a feeling that he just wanted to curl up and enjoy but Danny being Danny, his mind took that away as soon as that happened. Doubt pricking at it, his thoughts being thorns that curled around the warmth. Was this okay? Is this just friends or is this something else? This isn’t a friends feeling, friends don't do this….

Then, it was just like that, the warmth seemed to just disappear, taking that contentedness with it and leaving Dan feeling almost empty. He didn’t know if he should be upset about not having that feeling or be mad at himself for having that feeling in the first place. It was all so confusing, his feelings were tangling together and it was all stemming from one stupid video. A single video about a man spanking another man, why was it getting him so confused over his feelings with Arin. Somehow, he felt deep down that the warmth or his feelings were dealing with a little more than something solely sexual…

Danny stopped himself there, it was bad enough that he wanted a something sexual with his best friend, who’s happily married. Going to something that far was simply not happening, it was just that video, nothing else. Maybe… maybe if he watched the video, the feelings would stop, maybe that thought of Arin would go away and maybe a little separation would help the man. Just a little distance while he took out any wants his body was craving by himself and then everything would be okay again, they would just be friends again.

With that last thought of them being friends again, Danny made his decision, a smile gracing his lips as he shoved Arin a little bit. “Man, that’s gay, watching me in my sleep and everything, you creep!!”, Danny joked, pulling a chuckle from Arin as he picked up his phone once again, his eyes lighting up as he saw the time once more.

“Did I miss anything? Did the truck already come?” Danny asked.

Arin nodded,”Yeah, we got everything squared away. They said there may be some damage underneath the car, so you may wanna get it checked out.

Dan nodded and shifted on the couch,”About… the whole driving me thing-” He pulled at his sleeves and glanced at Arin from the side uncertainly,’Were you serious about that?”

“Yes,” The friendly tone dropped from Arin’s voice within the word,”I don’t know what your deal is but you’re seriously scaring me Dan. I can’t make you tell me what’s going on but that car is fucked up and it could have been a lot worse than it is now,”

Danny shrunk into the couch with Arin’s words, feeling guilt pulse through his gut,”I’m sorry,” He hesitated, but his words were honest,”I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m just… dealing with a lot right now,” Vague, but Arin didn’t seem to push the topic.

Arin nodded,”I know man, I get it. But you really should talk to someone. Even therapy would make me a little less worried,” Arin leaned forward on the couch in an attempt to get Dan to look at him,”I don’t want you to drive with all that shit messin with your head. That’s how you end up in a ditch off the highway,”

Dan nodded slowly,”Yeah,”

Arin looked him over, a frown on his face. Yeah, he didn’t know what was wrong with him but hopefully Dan would let him help sometime. As long as he wasn’t hurt or hurting anyone else, Arin decided he didn’t need to push it. He looked like a kicked puppy right now though, all sad eyes and strung out tension. Arin sat up and opened his arms.

“C’mere, man,” Arin hummed.

Danny chuckled at him and sat up for another hug, letting out a sigh in hopes of relaxing some,”Thanks big cat,”

“Anytime,”


	6. Chapter 6

Arin stared at the keys in his hand, thoughts muddled and unhappy. His hands otherwise hung loosely between his knees, sitting to wait for Dan to finish getting his stuff so they could go. With this peace and quiet of the evening, Arin’s thoughts quickly became intrusive and uncertain. If they hadn’t already been as such for the last week, he would have thought it unnatural. But the week had been long, and worrisome. So now here he sat, around 10 at night, worrying all over again.

 

The start of the week, at least Danny was talking. He was laughing a little more than usual, and easily startled, but he did talk. Whenever Arin made jokes with him, Danny would giggle more than he used to and lean into Arin’s shoulder. Not super conspicuous, but Danny was also extremely sensitive. Anytime Arin would touch his back or shoulder, Danny would jump two foot in the air and make a quiet little sound of surprise. Arin had withdrawn and tried hard not to scare him if he could help it. 

 

After Wednesday, Danny barely spoke outside of Grumps sessions. During breaks he would go out to get lunch instead of staying in the office, or hide in an office somewhere away from people. Arin had no idea the sudden change. And anytime he got a chance to be alone with Dan, something came up. Wednesday Dan said he was too tired to talk and scampered off to hide again, Thursday it was a very conveniently timed phone call, Friday he abruptly said he needed to go to the bathroom. Arin even tried during car rides home, but Danny avoided the topic.

 

_ “Dan, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I’m here for you and-” _

 

_ “There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine, man. Just relax,” Danny’s tone was more of a sigh than anything and he curled into himself. _

 

_ Arin hated to say it,”Okay. I’ll leave you alone,” _

 

And that was the end of it. Arin wanted to push it, so badly he wanted to ask Dan to be straight with him and admit what was going on, but as long as he had known Danny he had never known force to help them out of a fight. If this was a fight. Arin sighed.

 

“Arin?”

 

Arin startled slightly with Dan’s voice beside him. He had spaced out apparently. He stood up and smiled slightly.

 

“Ready?” 

 

Danny nodded. They walked to the car and Arin drove them both home, as usual. Danny’s car had only gone to the shop a few days ago, And Arin still wasn’t gonna let him drive til he knew what was going on. One more shot couldn’t hurt.

 

“Dan?”

 

“Mm?” Danny glanced over for a moment.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Arin asked, staring ahead at the road, hands tight on the wheel.

 

Danny frowned,”No!...No, dude, nothing you did,” He assured Arin,”I swear, it’s not,”

 

Arin submitted himself to the silence again,”Okay,”

 

When they got home, Danny dashed to the house like always and mumbled a quiet goodnight. Arin heard the lock click on the door after he went in, and Arin walked to his bedroom. Suzy lay on the bed, on her phone, and she looked up to Arin when he walked in.

 

“Hey...You okay?” She shut off her phone and sat up.

 

Arin shrugged,”Still nothing,” He kicked off his shoes and went to the bathroom, turning on the tap to brush his teeth, “He says he’s not mad at me but…” He waved his hands as he stuck a toothbrush in his mouth

 

Suzy sighed and rolled over, looking at him worriedly,”I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow, okay? Do you think it would help him?”

 

Arin’s expression twisted sadly as he brushed, looking down at the floor. He disappeared behind the wall for a second, then the tap turned on again and he spat into the sink.

 

He came back into view and shuffled over to the bed, climbing in next to her, ”I don’t know what will help,”

 

Suzy lay her head down on his shoulder gently,”I know sweetheart. But the best thing we can do is try, okay?

 

Arin nodded slowly and leaned into her,”I know. I love you,” He pressed a kiss to her temple,”Thank you, for being here and helping,”

 

Suzy hummed,”I love you too, and you know I’m always gonna be here,” 

 

Arin smiled,”I know. But I’m still grateful everyday,” He leaned in and kissed her face anywhere he could reach

 

Suzy giggled at him and pushed herself closer,”You’re such a dork. You ready for bed?”

 

Arin nodded,”Yeah, that sounds good,”

 

Suzy sat up and leaned over to the lamp on her side of the bed and clicked it off.

 

“I love you Suze”

 

“I love you most,”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday

Danny woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. It was way too early to be awake, if his exhaustion told him anything. He rolled over to his phone and checked the time- 11 in the morning. Okay, not too bad. He may have just stayed up way too late last night. It was worth it though, if the tent in his sweatpants was still making his stomach stir. He pulled his knees up slightly and grabbed a pillow.

 

“Come in?” He called to the door.

 

The door pushed open and Suzy stood in place of it“I’m going out to get coffee. Get dressed,” Suzy’s voice came through with an unusual sternness.

 

Danny shifted, frowning,”You okay, Suze?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Suzy nodded,”Yes, I’m fine. Get dressed, so we can go. Don’t make me come back in here,”

 

Her words made Danny’s stomach flutter nervously as he had to hurry to ask before she shut the door,”Can I grab a shower first?”

 

Suzy waved a hand in reply,”Go ahead,” The door clicked shut.

 

Dan shifted up on the bed, now wide awake. Suzy sounded so serious. At the same time, Danny wanted to kick himself for seeing the parallels between her voice and some of the videos he had been watching. He cursed and got out of bed and jumped in the shower quickly.

 

He was ready in less than twenty minutes, which was pretty good time for him. When he stepped out of his room, Suzy Was just walked down the hall to get her coat. He looked over her carefully, not sure what was going on.

 

“Where’s Arin?” He asked, not sure whether he’d be driving or not.

 

“He’s in bed, it’s just us,” She hummed,”Get your coat, it’s chilly. We’re walking down the road to a coffee place that I like,”

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Danny asked softly, getting his jacket off the rung.

 

“I will be. Now come on,” Suzy nudged him out the door.

 

She was right, it was a little chilly this morning. It didn’t help that Danny’s nerves were making him jittery, unsure about this whole trip. He didn’t feel any more confident when Suzy began talking.

 

“Dan, can I tell you a secret?” She hummed, and Danny adjusted his jacket on his shoulders and zipped it while they walked.

 

“Yeah, sure, Suze,” He looked at her curiously.

 

“Did you know that I can see the browser history for  _ everyone _ in the house?” She said, eyes straight ahead while they walked.

 

Danny’s stomach twisted into a great big knot immediately. He said nothing, but every muscle was tense.

“What, you too shy to talk about it now?” Suzy’s tone was almost accusatory.

 

“No I…” Danny wanted to melt into the sidewalk and disappear,”I don’t know what you want me to say,” His voice was very hushed and tight.

 

“I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on with you lately,” She snapped,”Arin has been worried  _ sick _ about you, and you refuse to tell him what’s wrong. The other day I had to reassure him you weren’t using anything, and that sucked because  _ I  _ didn’t even know for sure,”

 

Danny stared at the ground and stopped walking, hands balled into fists inside his pockets. Suzy’s footsteps stopped too. 

 

Suzy looked at him with worry in her eyes, “What am I supposed to do here, Danny? I have to keep him safe and happy, and I can’t do that if I’m not even sure what’s going on,”

 

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head, guilt boring a hole through his gut minute by minute. He flinched when he felt Suzy tap his chin gently.

 

“Danny, look at me,” Dan hated to do it but he blinked and looked at her, expression creased with guilt and barefaced shame with himself and the trouble he’d caused,”Just tell me the truth. If it’s drugs, if its the OCD again, anything. Just tell me so I can help him,” She asked him desperately.

 

Danny looked down again. He couldn’t be blatantly honest. It was Arin, he couldn’t tell her that it was him. She would hate him, probably kick him out of Arin’s life. There was no way he was admitting to her the whole of the story. If he couldn’t have Arin, at least they could be friends. He wasn’t going to ruin that, he refused to.

 

“I think I’m gay,” It was the first thing he could think of to blurt out,”And I think I have weird fetishes and I don’t know how to deal with any of it because Arin is always so explicit it makes me anxious to be around him y’know? I don’t know if he can tell what Im into and making fun of me or something I just tense up and If I’m not joking with him then he moves onto a different subject, I was just trying not to weird him out,” Danny shook his head pointedly,”I don’t wanna lose him either and I’m sorry I worried you guys, I’m sorry...I’m sorry,” 

 

Suzy, to Danny’s blatant surprise, started outright laughing. Danny looked at her with tears in his eyes, confused. She shook her head and covered her mouth as if she was trying to stop her giggling fit.

 

“Oh, oh god...Sorry Danny I love you… Sorry,” She finally seemed to taper off her laughing and she opened her arms,”C’mere, I know you need a hug,”

 

Danny hesitated but did hug her, dropping low so he could rest his head on her shoulder,”Why did you laugh? I was being honest, I don’t get the joke,”

 

Suzy chuckled,”I know you were, and I’m really happy you told me. But you’re kind of a ditz, Dan,”

 

Danny frowned and stood back,”What?”

 

Suzy gave him a disbelieving look,”Do you honestly think  _ Arin-  _ guy with the D-Club, top five list of  _ guys _ he’s allowed to fuck, talks about anal  _ constantly-  _ is really going to judge you for being gay? Or kinky? For christ sake he knows the kind of shit I’m into, and he is 100 percent serious about boning Chris Evans, for the record,”

 

Danny felt some pressure ease off his shoulders,”I’m just.. Not really sure about the whole gay-thing yet. I don’t know, I’ve just...guessed?”

 

“You mean you watched gay porn and now you think you’re gay?” Suzy raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Danny blushed deeply,”No! That’s not it- there’s someone I like t-” Danny clapped a hand over his mouth and looked away- _ fuck shit fuck fuck fuck f- _

 

Suzy rolled her eyes,”Just relax. I’m not gonna unveil all your dirty little secrets to Arin or anyone else, and unless you feel like gossiping, I don’t need to know who you’re into. That’s your business, not mine,” She touched his arm and looked at him seriously,”You swear that’s all that’s on your mind?”

 

Danny paused but nodded,”That’s it. I promise,”

 

“If you’re lying to me, I will make you regret it,” Suzy’s tone held no humor, and Dan didn’t dare test her on that.

 

“I know,” He mumbled quietly.

 

She smiled again and nodded her head towards the end of the sidewalk,”Coffee?”

 

“Please,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking in this one ;) But it's not what you think..

“So, I know I said I wouldn’t push…” Suzy began as she brought the coffee and muffins back to the table.

 

Danny groaned and lay his head down on the table,”Suze…”

 

“Oh come on! Just a little tea spilled? Just a drop?” She hummed,”I’ll tell you mine first, if you want?”

 

Danny shifted,”I’m not sure I wanna know all of that about Arin, I mean, won’t he mind?”

 

Suzy raised an eyebrow,”About Arin? No no I mean about Matilda,” She hummed, picking up her muffin and pulling a chunk off,”Interested?”

 

Danny frowned and looked up at her, shocked,”I...Matilda? Are you cheating on Arin? Suzy-”

 

Suzy shook her head and coughed, just about choking on the muffin bite,”No, god no! He hasn’t told you?” 

 

“About what? Are… are you guys splitting up or-?”

 

Suzy hurriedly shook her head again,”No! God no. I love Arin so so much! We’re in an open relationship, Dan,”

 

Danny held the mug in his hands, the warmth spreading through him to keep him safe from the chilly morning,”You guys date other people?”

 

Suzy nodded,”Yep. We recheck with each other every chance we get, talk things through, make sure the situation is still comfortable. All it takes is communication and trust,” She smiles,”I spend the night over at Matilda’s every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Arin hasn’t found anyone just yet, he wants to wait for someone he knows isn’t going to manipulate him or break any of that trust,”

 

Danny nodded slowly,”Oh. I didn’t know, he never told me,”He drank some of his coffee.

 

Open relationship huh? Danny couldn’t lie, his chest did flutter when he heard it. If they were in an open relationship… Danny had a shot… didn’t he? He could be with Arin and do.. Whatever it was he wanted. He wasn’t too sure right now, but he wanted Arin! Maybe it could work out… But now wasn’t the time to bring it up. He couldn’t ask for a full relationship when he wasn’t sure he wanted one. He needed to think about some things first.

 

“Do you want to hear?”

 

Dan snapped back to reality and looked at Suzy,”I.. Please? Maybe it’ll help me feel less weird,”

 

Suzy chuckled and took a drink of her coffee,”Oh, well...Do you know what DDLG is? Or CGL?” Dan shook his head no,”Well, It’s Daddy dom, little girl or Caregiver, little. Basically, Someone in the relationship is a caregiver, they look after the little and give them rules and punishments to make sure they’re safe and healthy. You can switch between the two, obviously. Littles pretend to be younger, playing with toys and coloring and such. Some throw tantrums to get what they want, others are obedient and polite. It’s all really flexible,””

 

“Punishments?” Danny blurted, face hot with embarrassment. 

 

Suzy raised an eyebrow at him,”Is that what you’re interested in? Well, I could have guessed by your search history but-”

 

“ _ Suzy!”  _ Danny hissed, embarrassed,”Please just explain,”

 

Suzy grinned,”Well, there’s different types of punishments. Spanking, of course, is one of them. There’s also corner time, having them write lines like in school,” Suzy paused to think,”Really anything they dislike. As long as you talk it through in a calm tone and everyone agrees, anything is game,”

 

“So...So you’ve given someone...y’know?” Danny’s voice was humiliatingly small.

 

“A spanking?” Suzy rolled her eyes,”You’re so dorky, Dan. Yes I’ve done it. Belt, brush, spoon- you name it. I’ve bruised my hands a few times too,” Suzy glanced at her palm inquisitively before taking another sip.

 

“Have you… been..?” Danny hated that the word alone made him blush.

 

“Say the word,” Suzy raised an eyebrow at him,”Or no more questions,”

 

Dan scuffed his foot on the wood floor in protest but eventually whined and said,”Have..Have you ever been spanked?” It was nearly a whisper, but he said it.

 

Suzy shook her head,”Nope, not my sort of role.” She leaned forward and tilted her head,”You know, there’s a difference between punishment and sexual spanking. You can have a spanking without CGL. With the rules and sorts, when you’re punished you’re supposed to feel guilty, it’s not intended to be fun. Some littles even cry after a spanking,” Suzy took a sip of her drink,”Caregivers give the littles rules to keep them safe and healthy, and anything they both want. If those are broken, there has to be consequences,” Suzy eyed him curiously, ”What are you looking for, exactly, little one?”

 

Danny’s eyes went wide as he heard the endearing name and he hunched his shoulders, looking down,”Suzy…”

 

“Leigh Daniel Avidan, look at me right this second,” 

 

Danny felt like a spark shot through his stomach and he looked up at Suzy skeptically,”Sorry,”

 

“Answer my question,” Suzy reminded him.

What did he want? Crying? Danny wasn’t sure about it, did that mean it was more severe or that he felt guilty? Fuck, Dan had never been spanked at all, how was he supposed to know what was what? The rules, though. Danny wanted those. He needed those some days, even. He wanted that constant. Arin always knew what he needed. Whether it was a nap after stressing too much, even when Dan felt wide awake, or maybe a big plate of chinese after forgetting to eat for most of the day. If he forgot to eat… would Arin punish him for it? Is that what it meant?

 

Danny struggled to hold her gaze,”I… CGL sounds really nice…I want someone to look after me...I just don’t know about all of it yet,” He stammered, voice quiet as he ran his thumb over the lip of the coffee mug. 

 

Suzy pursed her lips,”Do you want to tell me who you have in mind?”

 

Danny shook his head,”No…”

 

“That’s fine,” Suzy assured him,”But remember, Danny- I’m here. I know you don’t want to tell Arin or the others, but I’m here. If you need anything, any questions, I will be here. Okay?”

 

Danny nodded,”Thanks. For helping. Even though you’re embarrassing as hell,” He sighed jokingly.

 

Suzy chuckled and downed the rest of her cup before standing,”Yeah well. Let’s go home,”

 

Danny hurriedly finished off his cup and grabbed the muffin to take with him. He stood to follow her just as she got to the door.

 

“Do you think Arin will let me drive after this?”

 

“No,” Suzy said bluntly,”And frankly, I wouldn’t let you either.”

 

Dan frowned with the words,”Why? I told you what happened, I was honest,”

 

“You’re still stuck in your own head,” Suzy told him,”You need to figure out how to get out of it before you crash again, and then you can drive,”

 

Danny sulked but nodded,”Okay,”

 

“Someone really ought to be giving you rules,” Suzy told him,”In my honest opinion,”

 

Dan shuffled his feet as they walked,”You never told me what kinds of rules..”

 

“You were too focused on being spanked like a brat,” Suzy reminded him, pulling another bashful gaze from the man,”But me and Matilda have plenty of rules. Is that what you want to hear?”

 

Dan nodded,”Could I?”

 

Suzy hummed,”No cursing, lying, stealing, and no touching herself or undressing without asking. Unless I say otherwise, she’s dressed up for me when I get there,” Suzy paused to think,”Oh, and three meals a day, at least 6 hours of sleep, drinking at least 3 water bottles a day,”

 

“All of that?” Dan asked incredulously,”That seems like so much,”

 

“Once you live with rules, they become part of your life. It’s natural after a while,” She glanced at his thin frame,”You don’t do half of those health things, I’m sure,”

 

Danny huffed a breath,”I try to,” They rounded the corner, almost home.

 

“Well, I’m gonna take Arin to lunch and a movie. Try to think up ways to relax around him, yeah?”

 

Danny nodded softly, “I’ll try.”

 

When they got to the house, Arin was pacing by the car. When he heard them walk up, He looked first to Dan, then Suzy with worry. Suzy smiled and nudged Dan forward.

 

Danny rubbed his arm,”I’m sorry for scaring you dude, but I’m working on it and I’m gonna be better by Monday,” He smiled sheepishly,”No more cancelled grump episodes,”

 

Arin raised his hands helplessly,”Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

 

Danny slowed his steps as he neared Arin,”I...I’m not ready yet,”

 

Arin looked to Suzy, who stared him down and gestured to Danny. Dan stood still, looking at Arin’s feet in front of him. He didn’t know what else he could say. Arin was mad at him, and Suzy knew what he was thinking. He wasn’t ready to admit anything. He only had it in him to have on conversation with Arin, which meant he had to know what he wanted, and who he wanted, when that happened. Until then, he would divulge to Suzy and pray she would keep her promise not to tell him.

 

“Tell me you’re safe,” Arin’s voice was quiet and pleading.

 

Danny hurriedly nodded his head,”Yes! I promise, I’m safe man!” He smiled hopefully.

 

Arin looked at him with concern, trying to find any trace of a lie. Finding none, Arin dropped his back and pulled Danny into a big bear hug,”I’m here when you’re ready,”

 

Danny felt tears build in his eyes and he hugged back with a nod,”Thanks dude,”

 

When they parted, Danny rubbed his eyes and Suzy patted his back soothingly,’Everyone happy now? No worries?”

 

Arin laughed,”Yes, Suze. Thanks for helping,” He kissed her gently,”Are you ready?”

 

Suzy nodded,”Mhm. Let’s go get some food,” She smiled and ruffled Dan’s hair,”Think about what I said, ok? We’ll talk later if you want,”

 

Danny nodded and waved as they got to the car. He went up to the door and sighed in relief. House to himself, a break from the emotional and embarrassing talk. He could relax and sleep in or watch TV or...those videos. Danny’s fingers fiddled with the belt on his hips. In place of the videos, he thought to something he had found last night and skipped over in the heat of the moment, per say. The videos and porn obviously wasn’t helping him act normal with Arin, but there’s other things he could try.

 

Dan pulled up his fake calculator app and opened it, finding the screenshot he took of the video. Walking to his room slowly, he put the title into an incognito search- using data instead of wifi. 

 

Up popped a video with the screen cap of a girl with a pink ass under a short miniskirt. She was leaning into the back of a chair and sticking her ass out, and in her left hand she had a long wooden spoon. Is that really something you can use? Danny winced, unsure of it. 

 

Getting to the bedroom, he shut the door behind him and pressed play. 

 

The girl started out with panties and a skirt on. She leaned into the back of the chair, bottom out towards the camera. Within a few moments, she picked up the spoon and reached back. She smacked herself with the spoon and a whimper picked up on the audio after. She continued to swat herself with the flat back of the spoon, but Danny stopped  the video.

 

His stomach stirring, Danny shut off his phone. If she could do it… could he? Danny bit his lip and stared at the bed. How would he position himself? Maybe over the edge? Danny inched over to the bed, feeling his nerves tingle. 

 

He knelt by the bed and leaned over the side hesitantly. It was too awkward, his hips didn’t settle over the edge right to keep him up. He shifted and sat on the bed. His fingers tugged at a stray strand of the blanket. This whole thing was awkward. But he was alone, all alone. It was fine. Relax…

 

Danny glanced to the head of the mattress. Pillows! That could work! Maybe. 

 

Dan grabbed two of them and slowly stacked them in the center of the bed. He crawled to the middle with them and leaned forward over them, settling with the pillows under his hips. As soon as he laid down he whimpered and buried his face in his arms with a groan of embarrassment. Is this really his life? Sticking his ass in the air because nobody else would spank him, so he just has to do it  _ himself _ . 

 

Danny groaned again and winced. He couldn’t stay like this. Either he needed to find something to use, or put the pillows back and forget it. He shifted his hips side to side slightly, nerves bubbling up again as his stomach stirred. 

 

Finally, he got up and shuffled to the bathroom to get the brush he left on the counter. 

 

Returning to his spot, Dan bent back over the pillows with another quiet whimper. He clutched the brush hard, still feeling silly about the whole thing. He took a deep breath and reached back with the brush. Without overthinking- at least not too much- he brought the back of the brush down on the seat of his jeans. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Danny hissed- that stung a bit more than he had anticipated.

 

He shifted his hips again and dropped the brush to rub at the spot, chewing on his lower lip. Damn. How many could he stand? How bad would it be without his jeans? His boxers? Danny slowly picked up the brush again-  _ whack! _

 

Dan didn’t stop this time, only buried his face into the covers again and went again. And again, and again. He switched back and forth between sides, the stinging burn of each smack sending another wave of excitement through his gut. He pushed his hips against the pillows and the strikes fell faster and faster, feeling the fabric of his jeans grow tighter and tighter, his stomach stirring. Dan lost count of the swats after 30 or so. By the time he stopped, he was a whimpering, breathless mess. If he could do this to himself, what could Arin do…

 

With that thought, Dan picked up his hips and stuck his thumbs into the hem of his jeans and shimmied them down his thighs. He hissed as the rough fabric scraped past his sore skin, but he didn’t hesitate to pick up the brush and start all over again, after he caught his breath.

 

Danny couldn’t take anymore past the round on his boxers. Another flurry of smacks, harder than the last, his cock was twitching with need for more friction. He hit around 40 before he stopped all together. Dan dropped the brush and shoved the boxers down to his knees and took himself in hand. His free hand went to the bag next to the bed, digging around for the box of condoms. He paused and as quick as he could slipped it on- he wouldn’t have the energy to clean up the mess so why make one at all? His face pressed into the mattress, he took all of two minutes before he came against the pillows he’d just used to beat himself. He collapsed onto the bed again, mess be damned, panting heavily into the fabric. His ass felt way too warm against the cool air in the house. 

 

Knowing he needed to clean up, Dan shifted back onto his knees. He promptly shot right back up with a yelp. Still sore, there was no way he was sitting down for a hot minute. He tossed the condom in the trash and sighed. Carefully, Dan pulled his boxers up and rolled onto his side- somehow he wiggled his way underneath the covers. Nothing to do on a lazy Saturday, Dan would sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Danny woke up happy, still a little sleepy, but he stretched anyways. When he rolled onto his back, he winced and shifted forward again. The sting wasn’t too bad, but if he could avoid sitting, he would. 

 

“Danny! Yoo-who-” Arin’s voice called from the hall and he knocked on the door,”Dan, get up. Suze made dinner,” 

 

“I’m coming!” Danny grabbed his jeans off the floor and sat up with a hiss of pain, wiggling his toes as he got used to the ache of sitting.

 

Arin’s footsteps receded and Danny jumped to his feet, rubbing at his bottom. How long had he gone? How many did he even  _ do _ ? Dan didn’t pay too much attention to the count, and he went harder than he first started with. Either way, he smiled at the sting. It did...feel good. He liked the lasting ache it had. Grinning slightly, Danny pulled his jeans up to his hips and buttoned them. In sock-clad feet, he wandered out to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Sunshine,”Suzy chuckled at him and set a plate on the counter for Dan.

 

Danny smiled at her as he took it and went to sit down- he tried his best to hide a cringe,”Thanks Suze,”

 

“Did you just pass out after we left?”Arin asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

 

Dan shrugged,”Yeah, basically! It was a great nap,” He chuckled.

 

“At least you slept for once,” Arin hummed,”Do you wanna go in tomorrow at all or stay home?”

 

Dan pursed his lips and shifted on the seat, feeling the ache flare up again as he did,”Sure, I think we could bang out some episodes- if you know what I mean,” Dan clicked his tongue and winked at Arin.

 

The bigger man laughed heartily,”Fuck off dude, okay I’ll let Barry know we’ll be in,”

 

Danny smiled at his plate, happy things were back to normal. Whatever he did earlier, everything felt calm and peaceful now. He finally felt like he could breathe around Arin. It was nice.

 

Maybe he had found his fix after all...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long and drama filled... Time for PAX!!

 

“Really? Awesome! Thanks for the call- Yeah I’ll be back by Monday, I have a work thing,” Danny paced the tiles in the kitchen, tennis shoes slowly tracking the lines, travel bag in hand,”Yeah, Tonight till Sunday… Yeah- See you then!”

 

Danny hung up the phone and pumped a fist in the air,” _ Hell yeah! _ ”

 

Arin poked his head out of the bedroom door, helping Suzy finish up packing,”Who was that?”

 

“The apartment is fixed! I’m headin’ home on Monday!” Danny grinned,”I can get out of your hair,” He stuck out his tongue.

 

“Shut up dude you’re great,” Arin chuckled, waving his hand,”Hell, you have all the shit you brought here in that bag don’t you?”

 

Dan nodded,”Travel light, y’know?”

 

Suzy groaned from the bedroom,”You just grabbed your favorite stuff and bolted you dweeb,” She walked out with both bags, handing one to Arin,”Let’s get goin, I’m ready for a nap and I may as well take it on the plane,”

 

Dan grinned at Suzy and followed them both out to the door. PAX was gonna be great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, Danny didn’t hit the wall of exhaustion until about the time they landed. Which was good, because it was about 10 at night. Everyone went to bed, preparing for Thursday’s panel. Danny was feeling a little anxious during the panel, and over sensitive considering he hadn’t had time alone to… handle himself. Despite this, it went well...until later.

 

Danny didn’t count himself as a jealous guy. He knew anyone he was with was either loyal, and able to be trusted, or unloyal, in which case he didn’t need them. Considering the fact that Arin wasn’t his, Dan had no idea why that evening sparked so much anger in his chest.

 

After the panel went incredibly well, Arin surprised everyone with a big dinner that night at ‘Serious Pie’. Everyone got a kick out of the name, and the place itself was very charming. Dan and Arin got there earliest, waiting outside on a bench for the others. It was nice outside, and nobody was late, so Arin suggested they wait outside. They were laughing and joking around about the panel and fans for around ten minutes, before a woman strolled up to both of them. She was alone, and didn’t seem to mind this fact at all.

 

“Hey,” She seemed to look them over a second time and decide they were worth her time,”You guys gay or something?” 

 

Arin shrugged,”Does it matter?”

 

Danny was surprised by her blunt tone, and even more surprised my Arin’s reply.

 

“It does,” She looked Arin up and down,”You’re cute, and I’m horny. Feel like going home with me?”

 

Danny’s chest sparked with anger, but Arin held up his left hand- the wedding band on his ring finger,”Sorry. Love your jeans though,”

 

She shrugged her shoulders and waved,”Thanks. Have a good night with your man,”

 

Dan blushed and interrupted,”He has a wife, not me,”

 

“Whatever,” She sighed as she walked away, and Danny shrank back on the bench.

 

“She was kinda cute,” Arin hummed softly.

 

“Why don’t you date her then,” Danny said, spitefully, picking at his nails.

 

“What? You okay?” Arin frowned at him.

 

_ Shit _ ,”I mean, Suzy told me about your relationship,”Dan murmured,”Why not go get her,”

 

Arin tapped his fingers on the bench,”If I wanted to have a woman, I’d go get Suze. Why would I get another girl?”

 

Danny shrugged,”They’re cute,”  _ Probably cuter than me. Less bony too… _

 

“So are you but you don’t see me jumping your bones, huh?” Arin chuckled, patting his thigh,”I think that’s Suzy- Let’s go eat!”

 

Arin got up too quickly to hear the gasp that slipped past Dan’s lips. He was sure Arin had meant it accidentally, but when he clapped his hand down on Dan’s thigh, it left a dull sting. It had been a hot minute since he’d been ‘intimate’ with his hairbrush. Now he was getting jittery and weird again. Fuck, maybe using that stupid brush was making it worse. Taking Arin’s place as if someday Danny would have him instead. And now that he stopped, he wanted Arin- badly. 

 

He needed to relax, before things got weird again and Danny fucked it all up. 

 

They all got together and headed inside, and Danny used his jacket as a stimulant, picking at fibers to keep himself busy. But it wasn’t enough. 

 

First, Arin laid a hand on his back to guide him into the door. Danny’s whole body flooded with warmth at just that simple touch, and a smile graced his lips.

 

Second, Arin pulled out Suzy’s chair and, jokingly, pulled Danny’s out and said,”M’lady”. The silliness made Dan giggle, but he was happy again. 

 

And third, probably the one that killed Dan the most, was when Arin ordered for him.

 

“I’ll have a coffee to drink,” Dan was incredibly tired after panels, as always.

 

“No, you’re having water. I haven’t seen you drink anything but coffee all day,” Arin looked up to the waitress,”No coffee, water for him,”

 

The waitress glanced at Dan to make sure, and Dan shrunk in his seat and nodded,”Yeah, you’re right. Water, please,”

 

It was mostly going deeper and deeper into the hole Danny had dug for himself. Danny felt his nerves bubble up his throat again, and he felt happy and still edging on panic at the same time. He shut his eyes and hoped he wasn’t being too obviously weird.

 

“Danny,” Suzy’s voice.

 

Danny looked up, she was standing,”Will you come with me? I think I left something in the car,” 

 

Dan saw the look in her eyes, something was simmering underneath her open expression. He knew to get up and follow, letting her lead the way outside.

 

When they were out of earshot, Suzy looked up at him with worry,”Why are you so fidgety? What’s wrong?” 

 

Danny kicked at the gravel parking lot,”Stuff,”

 

“Leigh don’t start this with me,” Suzy snapped,”Why are you hiding things?”

 

“Because I can't tell you,” Danny insisted, crossing his arms.

 

“Why not?”

“Because!”

 

“ _ Why won’t you tell me _ ,”

 

“For fucks  _ sake _ I don’t need to be treated like a child!” Danny hissed,”I don’t need to stand here and argue with you,”

 

Suzy glared,”You do want to be treated like a child. I’m just surprised you’re standing here behaving like one,”

 

Danny’s eyes flashed anger,”Fuck you,” He spat, and he turned away. Fuck this, fuck the whole day. He didn’t need this or anything else about it. He really didn’t need Suzy yelling at him. 

 

He didn’t have a car- Arin still wasn’t letting him drive, which was exceptionally inconvenient right now. He needed to go somewhere. Somewhere besides the hotel. He picked his phone out of his pocket and searched motels in the area. If he could walk to one, then he’d walk. If not, then he guessed he’d just have to go to the hotel and suck it up for the night. As luck would have it, there was a motel about 3 blocks away. Only 3 and a half stars, but it was somewhere to sleep. That's all he wanted. All he needed right now.

 

Danny paid 40 for the room, and another 20 for take out to be delivered. It wasn’t impressive, not classy. But room to breathe and be away from Arin for a minute. 

 

Danny hadn’t checked his phone since he got a text from Arin asking if he was okay when he checked in, then when he called for take out. When he pulled it out again it was dead. Dan cursed and threw it on the bed with a huff. Whatever, he wanted to go to bed and forget the day anyways. He could grab a charger tomorrow morning. No harm, no foul. He was full, and emotional, and tired. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny woke up the next morning when the preset alarm went off- the check out time was at 10, about a half hour from now. Danny blinked slowly at the clock, then his eyes shot wide open and he cursed- the panel was at noon today, he hadn't gotten anything ready.

 

He didn't need to do much packing, just grabbed his phone and threw away his trash. When he was satisfied the room wasn't awful, he ran out to the parking lot and got himself down the road as soon as he could, to a little gas station he'd passed when he stormed off. He didn't have any chance to find himself a charger, or plug in his phone, but he asked the guy who worked there for directions. He had no clue.

 

“Do you have any idea where I could call a cab then?” Danny asked desperately,”I really need to get back to my hotel.”

 

The guy shrugged, which put Dan in an even more sour mood,”There's a phone you can use back there, if you want,” he glanced out the window,”The closest cab company would be Oncabs Seattle,” he rattled off the number to call.

 

“ _ Please, _ thank you man,” Dan grabbed a pen and scribbled down the number the number on his hand.

 

He went to the phone and called the number, and scheduled the pick up. At the same time, he was checking his wallet for how much cash he had left. 

“120?” Danny gawked, double checking his wallet, which only held 80 in bills- he felt like crying,”Forget it. Thank you anyways,”

 

Dan hung up the phone and banged his head against the wall. Fuck today. Fuck yesterday. Fuck this whole trip for screwing things up for him. There wasn't a chance in hell he was gonna get to the hotel in time to be ready for the panel. The guys would have to go without him, and there would be questions as to why he wasn't there. He hoped people wouldn’t be too angry. Life’s fucking hard. Danny put his head in his hands and leaned back against the wall with a shaky sigh. If Arin was there, he’d tell him to calm down, and help him brainstorm ideas to get home. Maybe an uber? Maybe this guy would help him charge his phone? Ask for directions somewhere else and hoof it?

 

Danny stood up off the wall and walked back to the register with a hopeless expression,”Look- it’s been a long night and my phone is dead and I really need to get to this work thing today- if I buy a charger, would you let me charge up enough to get home?”

 

The guy looked Danny up and down, and shrugged again,”Yeah, sure,”

 

Danny smiled big,”Thank you dude, you’re a lifesaver,” He went to the little tower of headphones and chargers and picked out the one for his phone, wincing at the price on it.

 

Down 15 more for the day, Dan spent about an hour behind the counter letting his phone charge and picking at his clothes. If this was the universe telling him he’d fucked up,  _ he got the message _ . In any case, he did get to share his story with the dude at the counter. His name was Toby.

 

“How the hell did you even end up out here? It’s a few miles from Seattle. Don’t you have a car?” He asked, organizing the cigarettes on the shelf.

 

“I crashed it a while ago, and my friend revoked my license because he was worried about me crashing again,” Danny mumbled,”I’ve been in a lot of shit lately, can’t focus very well,”

 

“Sounds like a dick move to me, considering where you are now,” Toby hummed,”But I understand it,”

 

Danny chuckled,”Yeah, I do to. I love the guy but he can be stubborn sometimes,” 

 

Toby glanced behind him at Danny,”So how did you end up in a motel miles away from Seattle?”

 

It was Danny’s turn to shrug,”It’s a long story,”

 

Toby turned and raised an eyebrow at him,”Does it look like I’m very invested in work?”

 

That got a laugh from Dan, and he shifted his knees up and closer to himself,”I guess not… Well, I’m kinda into my best friend right now, which caused most of my problems, I think,”

 

“A dude or?” Toby barely even glanced back at Dan, too busy with the cigarettes to care too much about whether or not he’s gay.

 

“Dude. But the first one I’ve been into, so I still don’t know what the fuck is going on,”He laughed uneasily, ”He’s actually married, but I guess him and his wife are in an open relationship. I have a shot- but fuck is it worth it? If I fuck up the friendship he’s gone altogether.”

 

“Dude just shoot your shot. If he’s not into you then be friends. It’s dumb as hell to fuck up a relationship just because you don’t wanna date them,” Toby huffed,”You should totally talk to him,”

 

“Funny thing- I talked to his wife about being gay first. Nobody knows it’s him though- Arin, the guy I mentioned,” Dan explained,”And he’s my boss, so missing this work thing is not working in my favor,” 

 

Toby turned around and looked him over,”You’re kind of a mess, no offense,”

 

Danny laughed outright,”Yeah, I know. Known that for a while now. And I’ve been staying at his house for two weeks coz my apartment flooded, and now I’m staying in the same hotel room- You need any more proof of my disaster?” He grinned.

 

Toby raised his hands in surrender and went back to cigarettes.

 

Danny held the power button on his phone- The charge had jumped up to 36% within the hour. He decided that was enough to get him home- or use Uber at least. Danny unplugged the charge from the wall and rolled it up into his pocket. He turned his phone back on.

“Thanks for helping me out man, I gotta run now. It’s already eleven and I gotta get back by noon,” Danny winced,”Seeya Toby,”

 

With that, he waved and headed back outside. His phone had finally powered on an started blowing up. Text chimes and vibrations rattled his jeans and he snatched it out of his pocket and turned it down. There were a few from Barry and Ross, asking him to pick up the damn phone or call back, but most were from Arin and Suzy asking if he was okay. Danny felt guilt settle in his stomach like a heavy weight. He knew he was gonna be in deep shit when he got home- whenever that was. He reluctantly called an Uber- after a quick google search he realized it was way too far to walk. He was kind of hoping to get some extra time to think. Apparently not.

 

To his credit, the Uber showed up soon enough that Dan was only sitting for about ten minutes. He had enough time to send a text to Arin and Suzy.

 

**11:13; Sent to Arin, Suzy;** **_I’m sorry about all the shit I put you guys through. I’m coming back, and then I’m going home. I love you guys._ **

 

It sucked, but that was his plan. He was too late to go to the panel, and they were only there til Sunday. He may as well just go home and get out of everyone’s way. The Uber pulled up a few minutes later and Dan was on his way to the hotel. Once he was there, he pressed the button on the elevator and rode up in silence. The jump of the machine made his stomach even more restless than before.

 

He pulled the key card from his wallet and pushed it into the slot to let him in. To his surprise, Arin was in the middle of the room, pacing. He looked up as soon as Danny opened the door. 

 

“Danny!” He started towards the door.

 

Dan froze for a moment, but as soon as Arin took a step towards him, he bolted. He ran to the stairwell and started down them as fast as he could. He wasn’t ready, he thought they would go to the panel and he could pack up and get the hell out of there. Arin was still yelling for him way back behind him. Danny didn’t listen, he needed to talk to Suzy first.

 

When he hit the lobby, the girl at the front desk looked confused, considering she just sent him upstairs. He pulled out his phone and called Suzy as he went outside to find somewhere to hide.

 

_ “Hello? Danny?” _

 

Danny breathed a shaky sigh of relief,”Please, I need you. I know I’ve been an asshole and I broke the rule about lying but I’m sorry, I really am,” Danny begged,”Please,  _ please _ can we talk?”

 

_ “I...what is going on? Are you hurt? Why are you breathing so heavy?” _

 

“Suzy please just meet me somewhere,” Dan’s voice was desperate.

 

_ “Dan I’m not going to talk to you if you’re going to be hostile and hateful like last night. And you scared the shit out of everyone, I’m not in the best mood to gossip,”  _ Her voice was cold in some ways, which made Dan wince.

 

“It’s Arin,” Dan said breathlessly,”Suzy, it’s Arin that started this whole thing with the first video, and Arin that I like, and Arin that makes me so jumpy and crazy and  _ please come get me _ ,” Danny’s voice was a hitching sob by the end and he covered his mouth to calm down before he started again,”I’m sorry, I never wanted any of this. I didn’t want it to be Arin but it is and I don’t know what else to do. Please, Suze, please don’t be mad,”

 

_ “Danny- Dan, just breathe. I’m not mad- I promise I'm not. But we need to talk. I’m coming to pick you up- where are you? Are you sure you’re safe?” _

 

Dan took a shaky breath,”I’m at the hotel- I thought he would be at the panel, I didn’t expect him to be here. I ran away, I’m a few buildings down…” 

 

_ “I’ll be there in five minutes. Just breathe for me, I’ll come  and pick you up and tell Arin to back off. Just relax, I’ll see you soon kiddo,”  _

 

Danny hung up and sat on a little stone wall along one of the buildings- decorative fencing for a little garden. He clung to his phone, watching the door of the hotel with wide, uncertain eyes. If Arin didn’t listen to Suzy and came after him, he’d catch Dan without a doubt. He was bigger, and faster, and he had a helluva lot more endurance than Danny did. 

 

Dan hoped with everything he had he would listen.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jesus,”

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“No! No, thank you for telling me. I’m glad you did,”

 

“You sure?”

 

Suzy smiled at the man gently. He looked absolutely devastated, tears running down his face, snot on his sleeves. He was currently curling his hands around a cup of coffee, looking down into the near-empty mug. They had gone to a little cafe to talk, and Dan told her everything he could, even if it was slow and it took a minute for him to calm down.

“Danny, I’ve never been more sure of anything,” She smiled softly at him,”You’re good for Arin, and he knows that. That’s why he’s been so angry and nervous lately. He wants you to be safe,”

 

Danny nodded slowly,”I don’t even know where to start. I have so much shit to say to him and everytime I think about it I just…” his face crumpled again and he put his head in his hands.

 

Suzy scooted over to him and put an arm over his shoulder,”Just calm down hun, it'll be okay. Maybe you should get some sleep before you try to talk to Arin. You're really strung out right now, you'll be too nervous to have a real talk with him,”

 

Danny moved his hands and leaned on her shoulder, looking at the coffee cup on the table,”What do you think he'll say?”

 

Suzy shrugged,”In all honesty? I have no idea hun. But I know he’d never be angry with you for it, I think he'd be happy to have an explanation after so long,”

 

Danny sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve,”I'm sorry for starting all this. You shouldn't have to put up with me,” he whispered quietly.

 

Dan jumped and banged his knee on the table, rattling the ceramic cups, when Suzy pinched his thigh  _ hard _ ,”Don't you dare say that. I don't want to hear any of it, Dan. I'm here because I want to be here, do you understand?”

 

Danny nodded and rubbed his thigh with a pout,”Yes… there's no need to be so rough, damn,” He sulked.

 

Suzy shook her head,”You're a brat,” She stood up,”Come on. You need to sleep. Arin went out so he could meet Barry and Ross to figure out if they were able reschedule the panel,” 

 

“Reschedule?” Danny asked with a frown.

 

“He cancelled it when you went missing,” Suzy told him,”Now come on, don't worry about it. You get to bed and we'll handle it whenever you wake up or in the morning,”

 

“But it's only like four,” he protested,”I don't think I could sleep,”

 

“You do whatever you want, but I want you to relax,” Suzy told him,”Okay?” 

 

Danny nodded,”Okay… I will,” 

 

“Let's go to the hotel, then,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Saturday**

Dan always hated airplane seats. He always felt cramped in them, so he tried not to fly if he could help it. This time at least he got a window seat, so he could watch the clouds. He curled into the side of the seat and wrapped his coat around him. His chest felt cold and hollow, but he was going home at least. He could lay in his own bed- even if it wasn't the best right now since the building replaced it and probably went the cheapest route.

 

Danny did feel a little bit childish for running away. He felt even more childish for doing it twice. But he had the chance to get a day away from Arin, breathe, and hopefully prepare himself for that talk.

 

Danny had woken up today around 9. Arin nor Suzy were there, but it was obvious they came home at some point and slept. On the desk, Arin's handwriting had scrawled out  **“We need to talk. Be back with breakfast- relax.”**

 

Danny saw the note and fear and guilt gripped his chest. He packed up and called an uber for the airport. Another 25 bucks gone, but he couldn't handle this right now. Why not? Fuck it was talking, it was just a chat to figure things out but got damn it make Danny's heart speed up to racing and beyond. It was Arin. It was change. It was his life, he didn't want to lose it.

 

And he cursed himself for telling Suzy. She had gone and spilled to Arin, probably told him more than he ever wanted her to. But now that he knew, he couldn't go back. 

 

So Dan left, again, and decided to go home. He managed to get his flight switched to an earlier one, today instead of Sunday like everyone had planned. It was cold in the plane, and beyond lonely and boring. His nerves made his skin crawl and he had goosebumps on and off the whole time.  He missed flying with Barry and Ross, even if Ross was slightly annoying. It was fun and he made Dan laugh and take his mind off of the long flight, cramped, cold flight.

 

For now, Danny lay his head back and curled into his jacket, and slept. That would pass the trip by quickly. He shut his eyes, but never quite got to sleep. He felt tired, but his thoughts and the occasional rumbling of the plane or clatter of trays kept him up. 

 

He stared off into the clouds eventually, lost in thought. That note could have been good, could have been bad. Danny had no way to know. Had no way to deal with either path. What if he had ruined the friendship? Or even if Arin agreed, what if he was a bad boyfriend? How did gay sex even feel? Was Arin expecting things from him? Danny had never been with anybody but women, what if he wasn't good at being with Arin?

 

What if he wasn't good enough for Arin?

 

Suzy said Arin was picky with partners. He could be preparing to shoot Danny down. Did he think he was all over the place? Even unreliable, unloyal? Danny chewed his lip. He wanted Arin so bad. He wanted to make him proud and happy, but maybe he just wasn't good enough. Arin didn't want him. Fuck.

 

After the three boring and desperately tearful hours came to an end, Danny dragged himself off the plane and, yet again, found an uber. Fucking car was still in the shop. His phone buzzed, showing him the messages he missed on the flight all at once. His heart dropped for the second time, a lump in his throat.

 

**2:34: From Arin;** **_What the fuck are you doing?_ **

**2:34: From Arin;** **_I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't answer me_ **

**2:34: From Arin;** **_Where is your bag? Did you change the flight?_ **

**2:34: From Arin;** **_What did I do?_ **

 

Danny felt tears sting his eyes and he shut off his phone again and took a shuddering breath.  _ Nothing _ , he thought, _ You did everything you could _ . He shook his head and picked up his phone again and dismissed the notifications and jumped back to the Uber

 

He messaged first,  _ “How much from the airport to L.A.? _ ”

 

_ “28” _

 

Dan confirmed he wanted the pick up and sat down on one of the thousand benches outside the airport, occasionally replying to the driver about his location. He lay his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 3 hours away and it still felt like he couldn't see straight. Nothing was clear. 

 

The drive home was filled with music on the radio, but Danny wasn't listening. He kept rereading the texts in his mind. He hadn't opened them yet, he didn't want Arin to know he had seen them because he didn't know what to say. He paid the driver with all the cash he had left as a tip. In the apartment complex he opened his mailbox with his old key and pulled out the new one to his room. Just like he thought, everything was bare minimum. Cheap but decent fridge, TV, couch. Everything. Some of his stuff stayed, though it was a bit dingy. He wouldn't complain, as long as it was here. He dropped his bag at the door and flopped onto the couch, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

It was around 3, since the uber driver took forever to get there and traffic was bad. But Danny wished it was 8, so he could go to bed at a reasonable time. Forget the day and his life and just sleep for a while. It wasn't fun to be alone, it wasn't fun running from problems. Life wasn't fun at all. 

 

Dan reached for the remote and turned on the TV to let it be background noise and keep him busy. He hugged a pillow to his chest and stared off into space. He needed to prepare but fuck… nothing sounded right.

 

Dan sat up and shifted on the couch and started thinking about his own monologue. 

 

“I know we've been friends for a while and I'm really happy with that, if that's what you want. Thats cool! It's totally cool Ill be happy and it's fine, totally awesome but I-” Danny shook his head, cursing

 

Danny cleared his throat,”I know Suzy told you and Im a little peeved but Its true and I love you a lot, and I dunno what you want but Im just… here, if you figure it out Yknow?” 

 

Definitely not.

 

He started over something like twenty times, but by the end of it he was up and walking around his couch to think and keep his thoughts moving.

 

It came to a screeching halt when the door shook with three knocks.

  
“ _ Danny?” _


	10. Chapter 10

Danny’s breath caught in his throat and he froze in mid-step.

 

Arin? How was he here- why  _ now _ . Dan wasn’t ready. Nowhere near ready. He didn’t want things to change, he didn’t want Arin to leave. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair in the least. All because of one  _ stupid video _ , Danny’s whole life was about to fall apart. Dan’s breath grew too fast and he gripped his stomach, staring in horror at the door.  _ Please _ , he thought, _ just leave me alone. _ Some part of Dan wanted Arin there, to tell him every word he wanted to hear. To fix things and set them right back together again, but the overwhelmingly huge portion of his mind was screaming  _ NO. _

 

“Dan for fucks sake please open the door,” Arin’s voice on the otherside was pleading,”I want… We need to talk. Now,”

 

Danny clapped his hands over his mouth and sat on the couch, as if staying away from the door would save him from the conversation and its consequences. His heart raced in his chest, feeling as though it might jump out altogether and splat on the floor. This wasn’t good- Arin knew he was there. There was no hiding from him anymore. If there was one thing Danny had always loved about the man, it was his stubborn nature. He was hard-headed, and Dan had no doubt he would sit out there for hours just to be let in.

 

“You want to do this through the door? Fine. Fuck you,” Arin huffed,”I’m here. I’m here, and I’m willing to talk and I want to work this out. I need you Dan, as a friend, as a boyfriend, as  _ something _ , I want you with me. You make my life run smooth in any aspect. You and Suzy get along, you’re loyal, and god damn if you aren’t cute,” There was a soft sigh,”I want this, whatever it may be, to work out. I want you in my life just as much as Suze. I… I love you, Danny,” Arin’s voice was muffled through the door, but Danny felt like he had never heard anything spoken so clearly.

 

Danny stared at the door, pain in his eyes. Arin.. he was  _ right there _ . Go get him! Every part of Dan wanted desperately to get up and run to the door, but a deep pit in his stomach whispered into his ear-  _ He’s lying to you. He feels bad for someone so pathetically in love. _

 

Dan watched the door, and his expression twisted to anger as tears welled in his eyes. He stomped his foot on the floor,” _ Don’t fucking lie to me! _ ”

 

“I’m not, god dammit… I’m not,” Arin’s voice was level, but something wavered dangerously,”No, I didn’t realize it when I should have. I didn't see you until… until now. Until I realized what I could lose. Until I realized that you were the right one, for all of it. I want to talk about this, figure it out together. I’m done stepping back and letting you hide. We talk now, no arguments,”

 

Danny felt a soft, unsure smile ease onto his face.

 

“Suzy told me everything, she hopes you’re not mad,” He said softly- Danny climbed to his feet and slowly crept to the door, holding the pillow in his arms-,”But please open the door. Please don’t shut me out again. I can be here, I  _ am here. _ I don’t know what this is yet but I’m ready to fuckin start it...please…”

 

Danny unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly. Arin stood there, sweat shining on his brow, eyes pained and desperate. He didn’t move, watching Dan carefully.

 

“What do you want?” Danny asked, a quiet whisper of a question.

 

Arin’s eyes were wide and hopeful, voice shaking as he breathed, “You,”

 

Danny dropped the throw pillow and ducked his head, nuzzling into Arin’s chest with a muffled laugh. Arin engulfed him in an embrace in return, gripping onto his shirt. Danny raised his hand to wipe at his eyes and took a small step back from the bigger man.

 

He had a soft, shy smile on his face as he looked at Arin,”How did you even get here?”

“You think you’re the only one who knows how to change a flight?” Arin raised an eyebrow.

Dan giggled at that and covered his face with his sleeves,”Hmm mm…”

 

Arin gently pulled at his wrists and tilted his head,”What’s that, mumbles? I can’t see that cute little face,”

Danny whimpered and shrugged his shoulders up, ducking his head back to Arin’s chest,” _ Stop it! _ ...I said ‘thank you’,” He told the man, bashful.

 

“For you? I’d have  _ walked  _ back to L.A.,” Arin hummed- Danny felt the rumble in his chest and sighed deeply.

 

“Do you wanna come in? Talk for a while..?” Danny asked softly, picking at the fabric of his sleeve.

 

“Yeah, I think we should talk,” Arin put a hand on Dan’s shoulder and nudged him backwards- Dan took a few steps back and Arin shut the door quietly behind him.

 

“I...Can I start with sorry?” Danny offered quietly, leaning over to pick up the pillow on the floor and carry it back to the couch. He sat down, looking up to Arin, once again feeling guilty.

 

“That’s a pretty good place to start,” Arin nodded and sat down on the opposite end of the couch,”What in the hell were you thinking?”

 

“Which part? There was a lot going on,” Danny quipped, looking down at the cushions.

Arin narrowed his eyes,”Danny,”

Dan winced,”I...didn’t want things to change,” He admitted,”I didn’t want you to hate me, or be weird about things. I mostly just… didn’t want you to say no,”

 

“That’s not good enough,” 

 

Danny looked up at Arin, pulling the pillow closer to himself.

 

Arin shook his head,”You scared the fuck out of me, Dan,” He started, tone chiding,”You ran off in the middle of the night and didn’t tell us you were okay, or even  _ alive _ ,” Arin sat up and ran a hand down his face, staring at the floor as if in disbelief,”Fuck, you yelled at Suzy, you lied to me, hid things. And then you just run off? What do you have to say for that?” His eyes raised to stare Danny down.

 

Dan looked to the cushions again,”I’m sorry,”

 

“You can’t do that to me, man. I want to know what’s going on, even if it sucks. That’s the only way this is going to work,” Arin told him, leaning over and putting a hand on his knee gently,”No more lies. I mean it,”

 

Danny ducked his head,”No more lies,”

 

“And no more running,” Arin asked, a softer touch to his voice.

 

Danny nodded slightly,”No running.”

 

Arin looked him over,”Are you okay?”

 

Danny shrugged and shifted his feet closer to his body,”Mhm,”

 

Arin smiled and sat forward on the couch, reaching out to tap Danny’s chin. Just as he started leaning into a kiss, Danny pulled back a bit.

 

“Dan… you said you were ok?” Arin worried.

 

Danny winced,”I’m sorry, I don’t know how to say it,”

 

Arin frowned,”Say what? Is something on your mind?”

 

“I’m flustered, give me a second!” He huffed.

 

“Danny, just tell me,” 

 

Dan shut his eyes,”I want something different, than you might be willing to give me. A different relationship,” A nervous pause,”Suzy told me about it, I just think it would be good for me.. I don't know a whole bunch but we could just… Talk it out?”

 

“Of course we can. But you have to tell me what it is,” Arin insisted

 

Danny looked back at the couch with a sigh,”I… promise you wont judge me?”

 

Arin held up his hands,”All cards are on the table. No judgement,” He assured the man.

 

Danny shifted,”Suzy.. Told me about CGL… Where uhm… Where there’s a caregiver and… and a little,” he murmured softly,”The...caregiver will make rules that the uhm, little has to follow… if they don’t listen…” Danny shrugged as though it were obvious.

 

Arin’s brow was knit together, curiosity lacing his expression,”You want rules and punishments? Is that what you’re asking?” 

 

Danny nodded,”Basically…”

 

Arin chuckled,”You know, Suzy is my wife. I know about some of it too,”

 

Danny rolled his eyes,”How should I know what she tells you?” 

 

“I never would have thought you were the type to want to be controlled,”

 

“Arin,” A whine came from the older man.

 

Arin grinned,”Well, I didn't think this conversation would go this direction but… I'm not against the idea,” he gave Danny a sly smile,”I think you could use a few trips over my-”

 

Danny blushed deeply,” _ Arin _ ,”

 

Arin raised his hands,”I kid, I kid. But what kind of rules would you want?”

 

Danny grew shy again and looked down,”Dunno..”

 

Arin pursed his lips,”Is there anything you don’t want me to control?”

 

Danny thought for a beat, still staring at the cushions,”...My ‘alone time’, If you know what I mean,” He grinned sheepishly,”And I don’t want anything too extreme to start with…”

 

“Then, I’ll ask again- what kind of rules do you want?” 

 

Danny huffed,”Mm...Suzy has some for eating and drinking...health stuff… we could try that?” 

 

Arin tilted his head,”So the three meals a day sort of thing,”

 

Danny nodded,”Mhm,”

 

“I’m making the rules?”

 

“...Mhm…”

 

“In that case…” Arin pursed his lips in thought,”I want you to go to the gym three times a week. No excuses, at least three every week,”

 

Danny couldn’t bite his tongue in time,”Or what?”

 

Arin fixed him with a stern look,”That’s a discussion for later, Daniel,”

 

Dan ducked his head,”Mm… okay,”

 

Arin continued,”Three times a week… and three meals a day at least, too.  _ Real  _ food. And drinking more water than coffee throughout the day,” He looked Danny over,”Are these okay?”

 

Danny nodded,”Mhm,”

 

Arin sighed and narrowed his eyes at the man,”So how many of those have you already broken?”

 

Danny tensed in surprise at the question, and paused to think uncertainly,”I...er, almost all of them,” 

 

“Almost?”

 

“They feed you on the plane,”

 

Arin looked at Dan for a moment, and laughed, pulling Danny into a giggling fit as well. It was all a little silly at first, and there would still be mistakes, but they could be easily talked about and fixed. Danny was probably going to struggle, greatly, with not being punished. Considering the fact that he had broken  _ every _ rule today, he was sure that Arin would have his hands full while Dan got used to the rules.

 

“On that note,” Arin chuckled,”What punishments are we looking at?”

 

Danny eased his laughing and shifted up on the couch,”Uh...did...Suzy mentioned the videos right?”

 

“So you  _ do _ want to be spanked?” Arin inquired.

 

Danny huffed,”Yes, as punishments… the rest of the punishments are up to you…”

A quiet hum,”From what I know about this, you want to be small, don’t you?”

 

Dan shrugged his shoulders,”I’m still not sure what that means,”

 

Arin tilted his head at Dan,”What, being small?” He sat up on the couch and opened his arms,”Come here,”

 

Danny smiled and hurried across the length of the couch into his warm and welcome arms. Dropping the pillow hastily on the floor, Dan buried his face into Arin’s T-shirt.

 

Arin’s hand settled in his hair, to which Danny tensed in reply- he didn't like people touching his hair because they pulled on the tangles,”Hey, sh sh…” Arin leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead softly,”Relax, little one,”

 

To Dan’s surprise, Arin didn’t comb his fingers through his hair. He instead began to scratch along the back of his neck gently, making Danny lean his head forward for more.

 

“How do you feel?” Arin murmured softly.

 

Danny hummed, pleased,”Happy...safe,”

 

Arin smiled,”Good boy,”

 

Dan blushed darkly and mewled at the affectionate name.

 

Arin leaned into his ear,”This, right now, is your small space,” he explained,”Where you feel small, and safe, and happy- even when I’m taking the control,”

 

Danny smiled brightly and nuzzled his way closer to Arin’s chest,”Mm...I like it…”

 

“So, while we’re here,” Arin pondered,”Other punishments are going to be corner time- a personal favorite from Suzy’s adventures,” He chuckled, though Danny whimpered again,”And the other will be no junk food- for however long I say. Those okay with you?

 

“Mhm…”

 

Arin smiled and kissed his forehead softly,”Good boy!” 

 

Danny smiled widely at the name and blushed deeper,”I really like that, Arin,” He murmured honestly.

 

“What, the pet name? Well I’m glad because it suits you,” Arin chuckled.

 

Danny blushed again and laughed,”Thank you…” He paused,”For everything..”

 

“I wouldn’t thank me just yet sweetheart,” Arin continued to pet his hair.

 

“What? Why not?” Dan frowned and looked up at him.

 

Arin raised an eyebrow,”Unless you want to be exempt today- You broke pretty much every rule. You should definitely be punished for that,” Arin’s tone was stern, making Danny hide in his sleeves,”Plus, I’m still a little peeved that you ran off  _ twice _ , and scared the shit out of everyone,” He sighed and said honestly,”It’s your choice, Dan, 100 percent your choice. Are you ready for that now?”

 

Danny continued to hide while he thought about Arin’s offer. Was he ready? Maybe. How ready could you be for a spanking? He shifted uncertainly as he wondered how bad it might be coming from Arin. Would it sting like the hairbrush? Would Arin make him keep still? Keep  _ quiet _ ? Dan hoped not- he would be desperately out of luck if he was supposed to be quiet. But… then again… fuck he was comfortable. He wanted some time with Arin, just to think and breathe and fuckin  _ relax _ . 

 

“Please… not right now?” Danny asked shyly,”Later! Please...I’m just comfortable and I want you...right now. I’m still kind of stressed...Maybe before bed..?”

Arin considered for a moment,”Okay. That works- but that means you’re spending the night at my house again,”

 

Danny nodded, something shifted deep in his stomach,”Thank you,”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am..... so sorry....

 

Danny stared at the coffee table, knees pulled up to his chest and cuddling a pillow from the couch. In the background, Arin was washing dishes. The soft hum of the water and clinking of glass plates settling together filled the apartment with sound. Danny listened, hoping the noise would drown out his own thoughts. His mind felt like static, fuzzy and unfocused.

 

He had managed to convince Arin to spend the night at his apartment instead, so Arin had ordered them\ chinese and dished it onto plates and bowls for them all Fancy and stuff. It made Danny giggle at the time, and he ate happily. Dan couldn’t explain why he felt this way- he had done nothing but think about a punishment for a week straight. He had wanted so badly to be spanked, pinned down and made sore to bruises. But here he sat, dreading the very thought of exposing himself like that. Of submitting to Arin, he was terrified. Up til now, everything was theory. Dan lived life assuming Arin would never know, and never actually take that step. But now, in the next ten or so minutes, Arin was going to bend him over and… and…

 

Danny covered his mouth as he sucked in a sharp breath, his heart speeding for the second time today. Arin loved him, he was here. He should be happy and calm and feel safe. Arin was supposed to fix it.

 

_ He’s lying _ . 

 

Dan shut his eyes tight. Arin swore he wasn’t. Arin was here because he wanted to be. But god  _ damn _ Danny felt like he hadn’t stopped moving- hadn’t stopped  _ thinking- _ since this morning. Danny’s breath was shallow, and his stomach felt hollow despite the fact that he had just eaten. What the fuck were these feelings.

 

When Arin was finished with the dishes, he leaned on the counter and tilted his head at Danny on the couch,”Come on, luv,” 

 

Danny’s grip on the pillow tightened and he slowly stood up. When he dropped it to the cushions, he rounded the couch and shuffled to Arin’s side. Once he was there, he cowered into Arin’s chest, clinging to his shirt.

 

Arin chuckled,”Danny, being cute isn’t going to get you out of punishment,” He hugged the man in return though, squeezing him tightly,”But you are awful hard to say no to, I’ll give you that,”

 

Danny smiled slightly, but continued to bury himself in Arin’s shirt. Arin patter his shoulder,”Come on, Dan. Let’s get this over with and then you can sleep with me… if you want, I mean-”

 

Danny perked up slightly,”Can I? Please?”

 

Arin kissed his temple,”If you want me to, I’ll be there,” 

 

Danny felt himself relax in Arin’s arms. Spending the night with him… it seemed so mundane, but Danny wanted him so badly, just to be next to him… it would make him indescribably happy.

 

Arin nudged him forward,”Your punishment first, then bed time,” 

Dan tensed again. 

 

Arin noticed nothing and let his hand drop to Danny’s back, pushing him gently back to the bedroom. Danny pretended he wasn’t dragging his feet to push it all off, his left hand still clinging to the fabric of Arin’s shirt. Fuck fuck fuck. Danny watched it happen way too fast. Arin shut the bedroom door behind them and crossed the room to the bed. When he sat down, he gestured to Dan, who was still hiding by the door.

 

“Danny, come here,” Arin chided him,”Don’t make me come get you,”

 

Danny whimpered and quickly stepped forward, pulling at the fabric of his shirt as he stood by Arin’s side,”I’m sorry,” He whispered,”I really am,”

 

Arin looked up at him with concern,”Danny?”

 

When Dan tried to reply, he felt his words catch in his throat and he lifted a hand to his mouth to cover a quiet sob. He shut his eyes again and stepped back, shaking his head. He felt so dramatic and weak, crying like this when Arin hadn’t even touched him. He felt fear and worry grip his lungs, making it hard to really fill up with air. It felt like he was suffocating.

 

Arin jumped to his feet immediately, looking over him with wild panic,”Danny, what’s wrong?”

 

Danny curled further into himself, shaking from head to toe,” _ I’m so-sorry _ ,” His breath hitched again and interrupted him. His expression crumpled and tears fell and stained his cheeks.

 

Arin’s brow pulled together, confused as to why he was so upset. He had seemed a little nervous earlier, but now he was on the verge of panic. He looked pale, scared. Arin shook his head, dismissing his apology.

 

“Dan-  _ Dan  _ I need you to look at me, sweetheart,” Arin said gently, wanting desperately to calm him down but not quite able to yet,”There we go- good boy. Can I touch you luv? Is that okay?”

 

Danny gave a stiff nod, otherwise not moving. Arin didn’t waste another second and stepped forward, leaning down and scooping Dan up in his arms. Danny pressed into him, hand gripping his shirt. Arin turned them both and lay Danny on the bed, pulling a knee up on the bed to stay beside him and sit down. Dan’s hand lay on top of Arin’s thigh, pulled tightly into a fist as he shifted onto his side to nearly wrap around Arin.

 

Arin leaned into him and reached his hand towards him carefully, curling his fingers into his hair at the base of his neck, gently running his nails along the sensitive skin,”Relax, baby, just breathe for me,” His free hand went to cover the one Dan has rest on his thigh, running his thumb over the skin,”I’m not mad at you, or upset, and nothing is wrong Dan… all you have to worry about is  _ breathing _ ,” He curled his fingers on Danny’s, watching his chest,” _ In… And out… In…out.  _ Good boy, yes! There you go, you’re okay luv,”

 

Danny did what Arin asked, slowly trying to match his breathing to Arin’s instructions. Eventually, he did get the rhythm down. The words Arin rewarded him with made his chest flood with warmth, and Dan looked up at him with teary eyes.

 

Arin tilted his head at the man,”There’s my guy. So cute and sweet, just for me, hm?”

 

Danny hesitated at first, but nodded and a small smile curled on his lips. His hand relaxed and opened up, laying his hand out across Arin’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of his nails moving along the seldom- touched skin. 

 

Arin smiled at him,”Very good, there you go!”

 

Danny looked down at the sheets again, gripping his thigh just a touch,”I… like the, uhm… the names,” he whispered softly.

 

Arin grinned at that,”What, my good boy? Hm? Is that what you wanna hear?” Arin leaned down to Danny and kissed his cheek,”You’re so sweet for me, Dan. Curling up to me like this, being so shy with asking for what you want… so cute,”

 

Danny smiled big, pulling his knees up closer to Arin with a quiet little squeal. His smile faded, and he remembered why he was lying there on the bed. He needed to explain himself, even if he wasn’t sure what was going on.

 

“I...I know I brought it up and... I asked to be punished today, but I feel like it’s going really really fast…” He said, softly,”I feel like I haven’t had a clear thought in a week or more but now everything is muddled and confusing…” He looked up at Arin, unsure,”Please… not tonight?”

 

Arin gazed at him sadly,”Danny, if you thought I had any intention of spanking you after that scene you’re out of your mind,” He paused and added solemnly,”And we obviously need to work on a lot of other things first,”

 

Danny gave another nod,”Thank you,” He replied quietly,”I’m sorry for panicking, I-”

 

Arin shook his head,”Don’t, Dan. There’s no need for an apology. I’m here for everything, not just to make sure to follow rules, Okay?”

 

Danny gave him a fleeting smile,”Okay...I…”

 

Arin waited patiently for him to think, but prompted him gently,”You can ask me anything Danny. No worries,”

 

Danny hummed, expression sad,”I didn’t… you didn’t punish me but, can I… Can I still sleep with you?” He wondered hopefully.

 

Arin beamed at him, glad it wasn’t another worrisome thought,”Of course you can you dork. Any time you want,”

 

Danny glanced up at Arin, eyes happy and thankful. He may have panicked, and not really been sure why, and worried over little things just a touch more than necessary, but Arin promised he was here for all of it. Danny wouldn’t put all of it on him, he didn’t want to overwhelm him or make him angry. But for now, this was all Danny needed. He just wanted sleep, and Arin, and he was getting the most beautiful mix of both. He could be happy here, and feel safe… With Arin’s fingers carding through his curls and calling him good and cute. It was good, to be here. To be safe with Arin. 

 

Arin looked back at him with a cheeky grin on his face,”What, do I have something in my teeth?” He joked.

 

Dan sat up from the bed, holding himself up on the mattress, and pushed himself into Arin, pressing a wonderfully desperate and soft kiss to his lips. Arin hummed against the gesture, pulling his hand from Danny’s hair to instead cup his face. Arin still tasted like teriyaki sauce, and Dan was sure the lingering smell of garlic was on his tongue, but he had no room to care. The only thing he felt was  _ Arin _ . So close, he could hear nothing other than Arin’s hum, and a whisper of breath from his nose. There was so much he had been missing, just from one little kiss. 

 

When Dan pulled away, Arin looked down at him with surprise,”I mean… fuck, dude,”

 

Danny started laughing at his fantastically articulate response, falling back on the bed and covering his face as he giggled. Arin rolled his eyes but the grin on his face was just as happy. He pulled himself up onto the bed the rest of the way, leaning over Dan and pulling his shirt up to press a kiss to the pale skin. Danny managed to stop his giggles long enough to look down at him, a smile on his face.

 

“ _ Arin _ that tickles!” He chuckled as Arin continued to press soft kisses anywhere he could find a place.

 

Arin eventually stopped and rest his forehead on Danny’s stomach, sighing gently,”Danny?”

 

“Yeah?” Dan’s smile faltered slightly, unsure of Arin’s tone

 

“I love you,” His voice was quiet, calm.

 

Danny laughed again,”I love you too! You make me happy,”

 

Dan felt a smile against his stomach, and he reached his hand down to card through Arin’s hair,”Do you wanna sleep?”

 

Arin hummed quietly,” _ Fuck _ yes, I’m so tired,”

 

Dan chuckled again,”Okay, well you gotta get off me if you wanna go to bed,”

 

Arin suddenly shifted forward, his head on Dan’s chest, and dropped his full weight on top of him,”Nope,”

 

Danny giggled, trying to push him off but failing despite his strain,” _ No no! _ You can’t sleep here I’m still wearing jeans you asshole!”

 

Arin grunted,” _ Suffer _ ,”

 

Danny laughed again, falling back on the bed. Arin chuckled with him and turned his head to kiss Dan’s chest before sitting up on the mattress and freeing him. Danny sat up to meet him, and things slowed as he tentatively reached up to Arin’s cheek and brushed his thumb against the soft skin there. He looked at Arin’s lips, soft and so warm, and raised his eyes to find Arin was staring right back.

 

“Go on,” Arin whispered,”Do it again,”

 

Danny didn’t need a second invitation, a small smile curling the corners of his lips as he stole another kiss from the man.

 

When they finally got to bed after many softly spoken words and fluttering kisses, Dan realized how badly he had missed laying in bed with someone. Even more so, he never realized that being the little spoon made him feel incredibly safe and sort of hidden away from the rest of the world. It was nice..

 

“Dan, you know when Suzy gets back tomorrow we’re going to have a talk with her right?” Arin murmured against his shoulder.

 

Danny nodded slowly,”I know. I’m excited to see her!” He bubbled quietly.

 

Arin pressed a kiss to his shoulder,”Good boy,”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all waited so long.. here's a teeny taste.

“Danny…”

Dan grumbled into the pillow,”Mmm…?”

“Come on, we gotta go pick up Suze from the Airport,” Arin told him- there was a shuffling of Arin putting on his jeans and jacket.

“Noo…” Danny whined into the pillow,”I wanna sleep,”

“Danny, we really need to go. We need to talk to Suzy, remember?” Arin said, a little more forceful.

Dan huffed into the pillow but rolled over to the edge to pull his phone off the charger and sit up. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning. That was a good, deep sleep. He’d needed that for ages now, but it would take longer to wake up than usual. Regardless he dragged himself to his feet and turned around to look at Arin. He bit his lip.

Arin was turned to the side, his phone in one hand as he shimmied the sleeve onto his other arm. His belt was still loose on his jeans, after kicking them off before sleep last night. They hung open and sagged to one side, showing his black briefs and part of his hip. His shirt was rumpled and tugged upwards slightly, and Dan saw the soft hairs leading into the waistband of those same briefs, and Dan realized he had seen all of these things before, and yet none of them had affected them as strongly as it did now. The small sound in Danny’s throat didn’t catch Arin’s attention, but it certainly surprised Dan.

“Suzy’s flight was at 6 this morning, so she should be landing soon, considering it’s nearly nine,” Arin mused absent mindedly.

Dan nodded and shook his head, pulling himself away from Arin to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth and pull back his hair. Danny had been talking to Suzy for sometime now, about all sorts of things, but he still had some little butterflies roaming his stomach at the thought of really sitting down and discussing. It should be a good talk, but still…

Danny pulled his hair into a bun and walked back to the bedroom, where Arin was doing up his belt. Dan decided to, as Toby put it, “Shoot his shot”.

He walked up to Arin quietly, standing behind him and inching his fingers around his waist to a hug. Embarrassed by his attempt at being smooth, he dropped his head to rest against Arin’s back. He heard the rumble of Arin’s chuckle. Arin leaned back slightly, into the warmth of Dan’s embrace.

“Danny,”

“Hm..?”

“We really do need to leave,”

Danny huffed, but kissed Arin’s shoulder before moving out of reach, a mischievous smile on his lips. Arin shook his head at the man and zipped up his jacket.

“Go get the car started, and I’ll make us some coffee,” Arin suggested, walking towards Dan with intent,”Deal?”

“Yes,” Dan affirmed, taking a step back for every step Arin took forward.

Arin caught onto his retreat and counteracted with one big step, planting his foot between Dan’s and shoving him back onto the bed. He landed with a thump and a gasp. Happy he had succeeded, Arin closed in on him. He grabbed Danny’s wrists and planted both of his hands beside Dan’s head, grinning down at him. Dan’s breath shuddered at the feeling of being overpowered- outsmarted. Dan felt nervous all over again. A less intense...almost good sort of nervous, this time. Dan hadn’t realized he parted his legs until Arin’s knee rested on the bed, barely brushing his already warming bulge.

Arin chuckled smoothly at the cute little picture Dan provided and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead,”Go start the car,” His voice was low and commanding as he released Danny to stand up.

Danny jerked his head in a hurried nod,”Yessir,”

Arin’s head perked up and he looked at Dan with an amused gaze. Meanwhile, Danny snatched his phone and scurried out of the room to the kitchen to get Arin’s keys.

Danny scooped the keys off the counter and shut his eyes, a grin splitting his face. Fuck this was fun. He hadn’t known excitement like this in… a while, at least. He still wasn’t sure about a lot of things- He didn’t properly know what a dominant or a submissive’s roles were, but for now he’d just do his best to be open and honest with Arin, even if the only honesty he could provide were his reactions.

Dan went to the door next, shimmying on his shoes and going down the stairs one floor to get to the up front parking. Still blushing, unclean thoughts in his head, he walked to the car and pressed the button to unlock it. Once he gained access, he tugged open the door and climbed in to start the car. He drummed his fingers on the wheel once the rumble kicked up and then died to a soft, whispering hum. Now, he waited.

In about ten minutes, Arin emerged with two travel cups of coffee. His gaze rose to meet Dan’s in the car, and his footsteps faltered. He lowered his head and quickened his pace.

Danny smiled when he got to the drivers side, but Arin didn’t return it, so Dan rolled down the window,”You okay?”

Arin shook his head,”You’re not driving,” He handed off the coffee to Dan to place in the cup holders.

Danny frowned as he set them down,”What? But.. we figured things out! I can too drive!”

“Dan, get out,” Arin chided him, pulling open the door and crossing his arms,”That panic last night tells me you’re not quite ready to drive,”

Dan scowled and stepped out, but refused to move out of the way,”That panic had nothing to do with my driving,”

“Dan, I’m not going to say it again,” Arin glowered.

Dan met his gaze evenly, crossing his arms right back in a challenge,” _Arin, I’m not going to say it again,_ ” He scoffed,”I can drive just fine, Arin! You won’t even let me prove it,”

“Dan, we need to go get Suzy. And besides that, I want a week after an episode like that, or like the plane or the motel, where you’re calm and chill before you drive,” Arin lectured him, then added in a low tone,”And don’t mimic me,”

“I am calm. That situation last night was because of- of you know,” Danny whispered,”And I didn’t mimic anything,”

Arin closed his eyes,”It was still cluttered thoughts and panic, I’m just doing what I think is in your best interest,”

Danny rolled his eyes and shoved the keys in his hand against Arin’s chest,”Oh my god _fine_ ,”

Everything after that happened too fast for Dan to comprehend.

Danny’s cheek pressed against the cold glass window of the van at the same time the keys clattered to the ground. His left hand was in a vice-like grip behind his back, effectively pinning him against the van. Within the same second he ended up in that position, he felt a stinging slap burn through the fabric of his jeans. Before Dan could make any sort of protest or do anything besides suck in a sharp breath, another six followed the first in quick succession.

Dan felt each smack as though Arin had delivered them on his bare skin. His stomach was seized with a deep excitement, and the cool window contrasted greatly with the hot shame that flushed his face. Dan had never jumped so quickly from blatant frustration to a squirming, shy mess. He gasped with each aching crack of Arin’s palm, shocked by the amount of force Arin was able to apply even through his jeans, without even trying.

Just as quickly as he had ended up there, Arin spun him back around. Danny’s eyes were wide and wild, watching Arin in blatant surprise. As soon as Arin let his wrist go, he reached back to cover his ass with a wince of pain.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that,” Arin growled,”I was trying to have a calm talk with you, and you decided to behave like a child. Likewise, I treated you like one,” He scolded him. Taking a calming breath, Arin let his tone calm with him,”Now, do you have something you want to say to me?”

“I’m sorry,” Danny quavered,”I’ll do better,”

The words fell from Dan’s lips like silk, an instinct response to the scolding tone. It shocked him, honestly, how quickly he would bend to Arin’s whim. And yet, part of him still felt a stirring of guilt in the pit of his stomach, mingling with a lessened level of excitement. Yes, Dan felt bad for being so haughty to Arin, but another part was unabashed enthrallment with the way Arin rendered him helpless in a matter of seconds. Such a small punishment, a few swats and a scolding, but Dan felt like it was a huge step.

Arin nodded his head,”I’m sure you will. If you still want to talk about driving, I’m up for a discussion, but don’t get angry with me,” Arin warned him,”I won’t spank you for your opinion, but I won’t tolerate tantrums,”

Danny shook his head no,”No, no, I’m sorry. I know you’re just worried,” He shifted his feet, looking down at his sneakers

Arin looked him over,”Thank you for seeing my side, little one,” He answered,”Come give me a hug, and then we’ll go,”

Dan hurriedly obeyed, dipping into Arin’s shoulder like always to hide from the world. Arin kissed his temple with a quiet sigh,”Get in the car for me, baby,”

Hearing such a sweet tone in Arins voice, even after being punished, made Dan smile warmly. Hearing that tone made Dan’s worries drip away in a moment's notice, leaving him with nothing but a warm and fuzzy feeling from deep in his chest.

Dan squeezed tighter for a few seconds, then rubbed his cheek against Arin’s shoulder. He parted from him and hesitantly leaned in for a kiss. Arin happily complied, leaning forward and warming Dan’s entire body with a loving kiss. Danny smiled timidly and hurried to the otherside of the car to get in on the passengers side.

As soon as Dan sat down, the skin on his ass lit up once again. He whimpered and shifted in his seat, pulling his shoulders up as his tension rose,” _Arin_ ,”

Arin shook his head as he got in and shut the door, pushing the keys into the ignition,”You deserved every one of those, I won’t apologize for them. Or for your sore bottom,”

Danny sulked,”Sorry,”

Arin pursed his lips,”It’s over, no need to worry about it any more. Let’s go get Suzy, shall we?”

Dan nodded and smiled again,”Yeah!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they got to the airport, after nearly an hour of happily singing to music and cheesy pick up lines, Dan felt nothing more than a very faint ache on his ass. He jumped out of the car to go inside and get Suzy, leaving Arin to wait in the car for both of them. He didn’t wait long to see Suzy emerge from the crowd, lugging around two duffle bags plus a carry on. She fixed Dan with a sour-looking sulk from halfway across the room. Danny grinned and walked over to help her with one of the duffle bags and the rolling carry on.

“I really, really, ought to yell at you for running off like that,” Suzy grumbled,”But I’m sure Arin gave you enough shit for it already, so I’ll let it slide,”

Danny smiled sheepishly,”Thanks, Suzy,”

“How was last night? Anything in particular I need to know?” Suzy inquired, scanning over Danny inquisitively.

Danny glanced away,”We talked about rules and punishments… but when we tried to go through with one… I panicked, a little,” He murmured quietly.

“Any reason why?”

“Things were going too fast, I think… Arin helped me slow down,”

Suzy beamed at him,”I’m glad you guys are already working things out!” She touched his shoulder as they walked,”You guys will make out fine- no pun intended,” She winked at the man, eliciting a blush.

“He’s, er… right there,” Dany gestured to Arin’s car as they neared the glass doors.

Suzy chuckled at him, and followed him the remainder of the way. Arin pressed the button to open the back of the van when they got close enough, and all of the bags were tossed inside. Dan eagerly climbed into the back seat behind Arin, letting Suzy sit shotgun for the ride home.

“Next time you run off on some romantic gesture or whatever, take your bags,” Suzy joking griped to Arin, making Danny giggle in the back seat.

Arin laughed and raised his hands in surrender,”Sorry, sorry- I love you sweetheart,” He grinned, leaning over to kiss Suzy with a small smile. He turned to Dan next and grinned,”You too, come here,”

Danny beamed happily and shifted forward for his kiss before settling back down and buckling his seatbelt. Suzy did likewise and smiled at Dan warmly.

“Did you tell him the list we came up with?” Suze asked Arin.

Arin shook his head as he shifted into drive to get them out of there,”No, I wanted to wait til you were here in case I mess em up,”

Suzy rolled her eyes and shifted nearly onto her hip to look at Danny, sticking out her index finger,”The first thing on the list, which we call The Deal-breakers, is Don’t lie to the spouse- since you’re dating Arin, that spouse is me, and the rule goes for both of you,” Suzy began, and stuck out another finger,”Second, Arin is my first priority, and I’m his. The marriage goes above all else, and I need to know you respect that,”

Danny nodded quickly,”Yes! Absolutely,” He assured her.

Suzy smiled, raising another finger,”And lastly, everyone in this has equal respect and privacy. I can divulge information only if Matilda lets me, vice versa, and the same for you too,” Suzy reached over to Arin’s arm and squeezed gently,”The Deal-breaker list. If you break one of those, there’s a fair chance of reconsidering the relationship. Do those make sense?”

Dan nodded and smiled softly,”Yeah.. Thank you, for letting me in this.” He said, honestly.

Suzy smiled again and reached out a hand to hold his,”I couldn’t have asked for a better person to be here,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricky tricky

Suzy spent the car ride telling both boys about her flight and the rest of the places she went to visit at PAX, filling the car with a fun and calm atmosphere. Once they were back to Arin’s house, Arin carried both duffle bags up to the house without a problem. Dan wasn’t surprised, considering how much he worked out, plus the comparison between maybe 30 pounds in both bags to his 160 pounds. It was pretty much nothing to Arin.

 

Dan followed with Suzy up to the stairs, pretending he wasn’t staring at Arin’s hips while he walked.

 

“Did Arin give you your car back yet?” Suzy asked curiously, tugging the rolling carry on at her side.

 

Dan shook his head and smiled sheepishly,”No… I tried to drive earlier and… that didn’t end well,” Dan admitted shyly.

 

Suzy raised an eyebrow at him,”I thought you guys were taking it slow,”

 

Dan glanced anxiously at Arin, who had stopped on the porch and unlocked the door before going in,”We are but… it was just a couple. Last night scared me because he was so serious,” Dan explained,”I didn’t get a chance to work myself up this time, it was really sudden,”

 

Suzy pursed her lips,”Makes sense, I guess. Just be careful, ok?”

 

Dan offered her a smile and nodded,”Of course,”

 

Danny wandered to the living room once he was inside, sitting on the couch and pulling a pillow up to his chest to hold. He shut his eyes, feeling once again protected and safe just by being near Arin, by being able to hear his shuffling footsteps in the next room, knowing that Arin was here to help him and guide him. He buried his face into the fabric of the pillow, happy as he could be, a grin on his face. Even his toes wiggled on  the edge of the couch. He partly wished he had a jacket- pulling the sleeves over his hands always helped him feel cozy and warm. Dan lifted his head only slightly when he heard Arin’s heavy steps emerge from the bedroom and walk down the hall, towards Dan. When his frame came around the corner, Danny smiled shyly at him, only peeking slightly at the man from behind the pillow.

 

Arin caught his eye and a small smirk lifted the corner of his lips,”God damn it, Dan,”

 

Danny bit his lip as Arin walked to the couch, a slow pace to get Danny all giggly once more, dropping his head back to the pillow. Arin’s hard came to rest on his back, his other rubbing his thumb against Danny’s cheek gently. He chuckled softly at the man, who seemed so innocently cute all hidden away as he was.

 

“You can’t get a kiss if you hide,” Arin coaxed quietly, a smile on his face.

 

Danny laughed and sat up enough to receive a soft kiss from Arin. Once again, Arin’s existence seemed to overwhelm him. The smell of his shampoo, the minty touch of Arin’s toothpaste, a faint whisp of his cologne. Not only that, Arin seemed to radiate heat anywhere he went. Dan could feel it, even as his cheek brushed against Arin’s. It was another wonderful comfort that Dan hadn’t realized he’d been missing.

 

“You’re fantastic,” Arin murmured against his lips, shifting to press a gentle kiss to his cheek,”Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Danny grinned and pulled away, eyeing him coyly,”What is it?”

 

“Suzy is leaving in a few minutes to go to Matilda’s,” Arin smiled,”You can spend the night here,”

 

Danny chuckled,”I’ve spent the last two weeks here but thanks I guess?” He poked fun at him.

 

Arin frowned,”Fine then, I guess nothin special for you,” He grumbled.

 

Danny tugged on his sleeve as he stood up to leave, rising to his feet. He stepped up against Arin’s chest, pressing his chest flush with the bigger mans with a shy little smile. His hands lifted the hem of Arin’s shirt an inch or so, just enough for his chilled fingers to brush his contrasting warm stomach. Arin’s hands grabbed Dan’s wrists, stilling him. Dan’s smile only grew when he heard the shaky sigh pass from Arin’s lips.

 

“Not yet,” Arin’s tone was low and commanding.

 

Dan gazed up at him with a mischievous grin,”Yessir,”

 

Dan didn’t quite know what he was doing. His steps were new, his words even more unfamiliar and obscure. By Arin’s reactions, he seemed to be doing well, but Dan had no way to know exactly what to do. He may be teasing, he knew how to do that well- everyone had more or less the same sensitive spots- but he was anxious about actually taking that step. He’d seen the porn, he knew the process, but… that was something  _ real _ , something serious. Danny couldn’t flirt his way through that. He had to pray that Arin would grant him guidance in whatever they did. That, for now, was all he had.

 

Danny leaned forward and kissed Arin again, a small smile on his face showing his happiness. His hands still rested in Arin’s hold.

 

“You guys could at least wait til I leave to fuck,”

 

Arin winced, a grin splitting his features at the sound of Suzy’s chiding tone. Danny back away and dramatically placed a hand on his forehead.

 

“He came onto me- I felt it was so  _ right _ ,” He wailed.

 

Arin burst into laughter at his sillyness, turning to look at Suzy, who was rolling her eyes despite her smile.

 

“Come give me a kiss, I’m gonna head out,” Suzy chuckled at them both, and Arin walked to her and kissed her softly, still giggling.

 

“Bye guys!” She waved to Dan and made her way to the door,”Don’t leave any stains on my couch!”

 

Arin ran a hands down his face while Danny blushed. They both glanced at each other and started laughing again. Arin shook his head and walked to the kitchen.

 

“I’m gonna make some pancakes. Turn something on the TV, if you want,” He called to Dan as he walked away.

 

Dan hummed and jumped onto the couch again, pulling his feet up off the floor and grabbing the remote. He switched on the TV and started looking through channels. Though, he wasn’t too focused on picking a show.

 

Dan couldn’t help thinking back to the morning. It was the first time someone else had spanked him, how could he just skip over it? It had been running through his head every now and again the whole car ride to and from the airport. There were so many things to consider- How did Dan feel about public places? Would Arin always swat him for impudence? Would Arin take after Suzy and make him stop cursing? And how in the  _ hell _ did Arin’s hand sting so fuckin bad over  _ jeans _ ?

 

Dan’s mind spun in circles over all of them and more, but one in particular made Dan think curiously on his actions. What would Arin passively punish him for? Dan knew it was a sneaky thought, a manipulative way to get what he wanted. A part of him also knew that if he ever actually followed through on it, it would be a way of lying to Arin. A small, white lie, but even so. Still, Dan was too embarrassed to mention it to Arin that he really  _ enjoyed _ the punishment. Sure, Arin probably suspected it, but it was still a far away thought. And besides that, if he told Arin, that would probably pull the idea of sex closer than Dan was ready to handle. Even if Arin took it slow during whatever scene, Dan still needed to feel his way around. 

 

Back to the point, if Dan could gauge how much Arin would put up with before punishing him, Dan could get what he wanted…  _ needed _ , even, without admitting his thoughts. Maybe down the road he would, but for now… this could work. Maybe. 

 

Dan sat and quietly flipped through channels as his thoughts spun around, until Arin called him into the kitchen for pancakes about fifteen minutes later. Another ‘brilliant’ idea popped into Danny’s head then. Just a little push…

 

“I’m not hungry,” Danny called back,”You eat them,”

 

“Dan, you need to eat something,” Arin called back, a warning in his tone.

 

Danny stood from the couch and walked slowly into the kitchen, his steps carefully planned,”I said I’m not hungry. I’ll just wait til lunch,”

 

When Dan rounded the corner to the entry of the kitchen, the look that Arin fixed him with made him briefly reconsider his next actions.

 

“Dan, three meals. You won’t skip breakfast,” Arin told him decisively,”Does your stomach feel weird or something?”

 

Dan shook his head,”No, just not hungry. I can wait til lunch, it’s fine,” He insisted, walking up to the counter.

 

“Danny, we made the rules, you agreed to them. Eat something- even if it’s just a banana,” Arin bargained with him.

 

Danny huffed a breath,”No,” Dan’s stomach was already twisting when he spoke up next,”Who do you know that actually eats three times a day, anyways? That’s such an irrelevant rule,” 

 

Arin scraped pancakes off the griddle and scowled at Dan,”Dan, I said I was going to be slow, but you are seriously getting on my last nerve,” He warned,”Please, eat something?”

 

The  _ smart _ side of Danny’s brain was screaming to stop and apologize, but the other side chanted for him to go on. Danny had a choice to make- if he followed through, this would probably be the first incident in a long string of white lies and tricky behaviour. It could, and probably would, go downhill quickly. On the other end, he could apologize and have a nice breakfast- in truth, he was  _ starving _ , and those pancakes looked fantastic.

 

Truth be told, Dan probably chose wrong.

 

“ _ Eat something, eat something, _ ” Dan’s tone mocked Arin’s patient ask.

 

Arin’s expression darkened and, quite like this morning, Dan found himself in a compromising position without having a chance to react. Danny’s hips pressed against the counter, Arin’s hand between his shoulder blades to force him down. 

 

Danny’s yelp as the first smack fell was louder than he intended, but  _ damn _ it hurt! Arin followed it with another three, catching the tops of Danny’s thighs and pulling a quavering gasp from the smaller man.

 

“What did I tell you about mimicking me?” Arin snapped,”I don’t like it, and I don’t want to hear it out of your mouth again,” 

 

Dan whined as Arin layered another six harsh smacks on the seat of his jeans, making Dan writhe. Every crack of Arin’s palm sent a jolt to his stomach, and when his hips jutted against the counter, the side of it gave Dan very real, well appreciated friction for his already twitching member. He had no idea how Arin was able to drive a sting through his jeans and boxers so well, but it certainly worked. Danny felt himself melt in Arin’s grip, despite his pain and uncomfortable situation, and submitted to each aching wallop. 

 

Finally, Arin grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet again, a stern gaze in his eyes,” Go stand in the corner,” Arin pointed to a corner beside the door, and Danny followed his gesture.

 

“What?” Danny blushed furiously, suddenly very aware of himself and the clothes on his hips,”No, Arin- I didn’t think you were serious,”

 

“I’m dead serious,” Arin chided him,”And unless you really want to push me, you’ll have your nose in that corner by the time I get to three,” 

 

Danny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Hearing the command in Arin’s voice made every inch of his skin raise in goosebumps, watching him as arousal practically flooded every inch of his mind and body.

 

“One,” 

 

Danny bit his lip, glancing back to the corner, hopelessly embarrassed by the prospect of doing what he was told, submitting to his order.

 

“Two,”

 

Danny’s feet sat still yet, as though he were frozen in place. Should he go? Maybe he had pushed enough buttons today, and he should bow his head and do what he’s told for once. Danny didn’t get the chance to decide though, as Arin spoke again.

 

“Three,”

 

Danny watched him lean over the counter and pluck a plastic spoon out of the jar, his grip still holding Dan in place. He moved his hand to wrap around Danny’s waist, shoving him down and bending him at the hips. 

 

Danny’s pain was incredibly real when he cried out this time. That spoon doubled the sting and made Danny jump straight up and tear away from Arin’s grip- something he didn’t think he would be able to do in a million years. Once he was out, he ran to the corner and stuck his hands out behind him, covering himself and hoping Arin wouldn’t punish him anyways for attitude.

 

“Better,” Arin spoke, soothing Dan’s worries somewhat,”Stay there until I ask you to come out,”

 

Danny whimpered, but otherwise said nothing.

 

His mind was racing, as was his heart. Regretfully, it pumped blood straight to his cock. His bulge grew every second he spent thinking about it, every second the sting still remained embedded in his skin. His shirt wasn’t long enough to cover himself, and it was now desperately obvious that he was more excited than he should be. Think, Danny, think. If he turned around, Arin would notice and ask, maybe even stop giving him punishment all together if he thought it excited Dan. Well, it did excite him, but it also made him calm and peaceful afterwards. He needed them badly, needed Arin to give them to him. Fucking think, Danny.

 

_ Aha _ .

 

“Arin…” Danny’s voice was meek and soft as he spoke.

 

“You should be quiet, Daniel,” Arin chided him.

 

“I’m… I’m cold,” He mumbled softly.

 

There was a pause, a quiet outside of the sizzle on the pan from breakfast. After a beat or two, Arin stepped forward. A moment after that, and Danny felt the jacket rest on his shoulders.

 

“You’re still in trouble. Hush,” Arin warned him, returning to breakfast.

 

Danny hurried to pull the jacket over his thin frame. It easily fell below his waist, covering any sign of his straining member behind it. His hands fidgeted with the sleeves, and he shut his eyes. Arin’s smell wrapped around him again, and he smiled softly. 

 

Corner time was a bit humiliating, and made Dan shuffle his feet and fidget more than he liked, but it was definitely effective at calming him down. Danny’s heart had slowed, and he had willed away the excitement for the most part by the time Arin called him out.

 

“Are you gonna come eat?” Arin asked him.

 

Danny opened his eyes,”Yes…”

 

“Come here, then,”

 

Danny turned away from the wall and ran up to Arin’s side, hiding his face in Arin’s t-shirt,”I’m sorry,” He whispered.

 

Arin hummed and hugged him tightly,”I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but there’s no need to worry now, little one,” Arin assured him.

 

Danny chewed the skin on his lip, still messing with his sleeve. He was worried, yes, about Arin figuring him out too soon. But for now, Danny would settle for a few smacks here and there to give himself something to do at night...


	14. Chapter 14

Way too early the next morning, Dan woke up to Arin shuffling out of bed. He heard a quiet yawn, and his warmth left Dan before long. The bed shifted when Arin stood up, and Danny sleepily rolled onto his back, head lulling to the side to observe as he got ready. He smiled softly, watching Arin tug his shirt off over his head, walking slowly to the closet to find another one. Danny always liked the softness of Arin’s skin, including his stomach. He was in shape, there was absolutely no doubt about that, but he still had some soft patches here and there. He was never quite able to get rid of belly fat totally. Dan couldn’t remember if he was on a diet or not.

 

“Arin…” Danny murmured, sleepy eyes looking to the man with admiration.

 

Arin grabbed one of the shirts out of the closet, and Dan watched him pull into himself somewhat. Once he had pulled the shirt down over his torso, he turned to Dan and gave a hesitant smile.

 

“Morning,” He hummed,”We’re going to the gym in an hour,”

 

Dan nodded slightly, but watch Arin with worry. He picked out a pair of sweatpants and went to the bathroom, shutting the door with a quiet click. Dan was more or less awake now, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wondered why Arin was acting so nervous.

 

“Arin?” Dan called to the man,”What are you doing?”

 

“Changing?” Arin’s reply seeped through the wood door.

 

Dan frowned, watching the bathroom door. Why not change out here?

 

When Arin emerged, his eyes caught Dan’s immediately, and he walked over. Leaning forward on the bed, he pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s forehead,”Good morning, little one,”

 

Danny ducked his head, a smiling breaking out on his face immediately,”G’morning,”

 

Arin hummed and kissed him, despite both of their morning breath. Dan felt warmth flood his system, happy to be with him in the morning. He lifted his hands and once again reached for the hem of Arin’s shirt, slipping his hands underneath. He rest the palm of his hand on the soft skin, and everywhere around him he felt Arin’s immediate tension. Arin played it off quietly, lifting his hands and running his fingertips along Dan’s arms as he stepped back from his touch, eventually pulling Danny’s hands into his own and lifting them to his lips. Dan forced a smile to the gesture.

 

“I’m gonna go make breakfast,” Arin told him quietly,”I’ll be out in a bit.”

 

“Okay- hey?” Danny interjected, and Arin’s attention once more focused on him,”I love you,”

 

Arin chuckled,”I love you too,” He turned to leave to the kitchen.

 

“All of you,” 

 

Arin’s form was distinctly tense, but he didn’t say another word as he went to the door. Danny rolled back over the bed to pull his phone off Arin’s extra charger, checking the time- 7 now. He heard pans shifting around in the kitchen, and Dan opened the messaging app on his phone. He tapped on Suzy’s icon.

 

**7:12; Sent to Suzy;** **_Has Arin ever worried about his body with you?_ **

 

Dan shut off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. At this point, Suzy was sort of a natural outlet. She was like the Ain expert, and Dan was helping himself out by telling or asking her these things. He wasn’t hiding anything, at least. Not from her. Climbing to his feet, Dan crossed the room to the closet. He tugged another one of Arin’s jackets off the hanger, glancing at the door before hugging it to his chest. He smiled slightly and pulled it on over his shoulders. Once zipped up, he went to the open door and walked out to the hall. The sound of sizzling met Dan’s ears.

 

Ambling down the wooden hall, he reached the kitchen and poked his head through the entryway. Arin regarded him with a smile.

 

“Is that my jacket?” He grinned.

 

Danny smiled back at him,”Maybe it is,”

 

Arin shook his head,”Such a dork,”

 

“I take offense to that,” Dan huffed, striding onto the tile floor and nearing his side.

 

“Too bad,” Arin jested.

 

Dan lay his head on Arin’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around the man’s waist and once again putting his palms on Arins stomach. If he moved again, Dan could at least know something was up with him. He did like Arins stomach, he loved the warm skin and soft touch of it, but apparently Arin didn’t know that.

 

He stepped out of Dan’s embrace, crossing to the fridge,”Do you want a drink?”

 

“No, thanks,” Dan replied softly. He checked his phone in his pocket- no response from Suzy yet.

 

Once they had eaten, the morning remained quiet. Arin didn’t seem to notice, and Dan tried to shake off the negative feeling for the day. They did have grumps to do, he needed to be up to the task. In any case, by the time Arin had finished his eggs he was playing music and bobbing his head slightly, murmuring words to sing along. Danny smiled at the familiar sight, and decided if Arin was okay, then so was he.

 

“Ready?” Arin asked as he set his plate in the drying rack, having washed both of them.

 

“I don't have any sweats,” Danny rubbed his arm,”If you wanna just drop me off at work, I'll get started on… something..” Dan shrugged.

 

Arin turned to stare him down,”You're going to the gym, Dan. You're not gonna jack off at the office for two hours,” Arin reprimanded him,”Just go wear some of my sweatpants,” 

 

Danny shifted, sliding off his seat,”Are you sure? I don't have to..”

 

Arin turned fully around and crossed his arms,”It's either the gym, or the spoon,” Arin deadpanned,”I won't keep arguing like this,”

 

Danny stilled at the threat,”Gym, please,” he whispered, hands instinctively jumping behind him to his back pockets, as if to hide from another spanking.

 

Arin nodded,”Good. Go grab some pants and let's go,”

 

Danny nodded and rushed back to the bedroom. Once in the safety of the room, he covered his face with his hands, foot tapping the ground as his happiness and excitement bubbled over the edge. Arin hadn't gone through with the threat, considering Dan was in his right mind to behave himself, but it was still a threat. Danny went to his drawers, still biting his lip to hide a smile, digging around until he found one with a drawstring- he needed to tie them if he ever hoped to keep them on his hips.

 

Once he was dressed he carried his jeans back out to the hallway. Half of what he was wearing was Arin's, at that point. Maybe he would just stay in his sweats for the day- they were comfortable and they weren't really going anywhere else but the office.

 

Dan's eyes widened- The office. Barry and Ross, Vernon and Ryan and Matt. They hadn't known about anything going on- they don't know that Arin and him were together. Would they care? Doubtful, Arin wouldn't let that discrimination live in his life. But still… What were they? Boyfriends? Some dom and sub partnership? How was Dan supposed to explain the relationship if he didnt even know what it was? Would Arin tell them? Would he be mad if Dan said no? Shit…

 

“Hey, you okay?” Arin's voice sounded worried as he walked down the hall.

 

“What about everyone at the office?” Danny croaked, a concerned uncertainty on his face.

 

Arin gave him a dubious gaze,”What?” What do you-” a look of understanding crossed his expression,”Ohhh, I see,” 

 

Danny gripped onto his jeans and leaned into Arin while he spoke,”If you don't want to tell them, we can keep it low for a while, Dan,” 

 

“You… are you mad? I'm just not sure about it yet,” Danny stared at the floor.

 

Arin shook his head,”Of course I'm not mad. Just relax luv, we'll keep it quiet for now,” He assured him quietly,”Okay?” 

 

Danny nodded after a moment of thought,”Yeah… okay,”

 

Arin kissed the top of his head, smiling,”Good, let's go, yeah?”

 

Danny nodded again,”Do… you like this?” He asked quietly,”Us?”

 

“Yeah!” Arin exalted,”You make me happy and, honestly, I'm glad we have the roles,” Arin grinned slightly,”You're a brat, and you never do the things you really should,”

 

Danny blushed and laughed,”That's rude. I'm an angel,” 

 

Arin snorted,”Okay. Time to go, little one,”

 

Dan was still a littl worried. Part of him wondered if he should push his luck again to get a few smacks, just to help him calm down and relax again. But Arin had already dealt with him this morning, he didnt wanna make him angry or frustrated. He would just run a lot today to work himself into a calm enough state to work today. 

 

Dan smiled and followed him to the door, still giggling. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he picked it out to check it.

 

**7:39; From Suzy:** **_When we first met, he wouldn't take anything off in front of me._ **

 

In his hand, another message popped up.

 

**7:40; From Suzy:** **_Why? Is he hiding?_ **

 

**7:41; Sent to Suzy:** **_He wouldn't change in front of me. I got worried._ **

 

Dan slipped his phone back into his pocket and followed Arin to the door again, tugging Arin's jacket closer to his body as he enjoyed the feeling of it. If Arin was hiding from him, it would take time to coax him out. But Danny wanted to help, so he would keep trying to encourage him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little long.  
> (I know Arin's behavior is unacceptable. I may write it, it doesn't mean I condone it.)

When they finally got to the office, Danny was near wiped out. He knew he could grump today, that was no problem, he could just nap pretty damn well too. Arin had more or less jumped back into his usual mood, making jokes and smiling. Danny was glad he was okay, but now, they actually had to leave the car and go inside. Which meant the relationship no longer existed.

 

Arin was picking up his wallet and phone, getting ready to leave, when Danny grabbed his arm.

 

Arin’s eyes swept over him with concern,”You okay?”

 

Danny loosened his grip,”I’m worried about everyone,”

 

Arin smiled softly,”Dan, you’ll be fine. We can keep it quiet for now, like I said. Even then, I’ll still sneak you a few kisses,” That pulled a smile from Dan,”Just relax. It’s gonna be okay,”

 

Danny let his words sink in and smiled softly, slowly nodding,”Thank you,”

 

Arin tugged on his shoulder and kissed his forehead gently,”I love you little one,”

 

Danny giggled quietly,” _Arin_ , I have to go into work-”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Arin hummed,”The boss might fire you if you get too bratty,” He winked at Dan.

 

Danny blushed and laughed, covering his face,”Come on, let’s go you dork,”

 

“One last thing?” Arin reached over and took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head gently. Dan went with him and gradually dropped his hands, and Arin rewarded him with a loving kiss.

 

Dan’s hum of content made Arin chuckle when he pulled away. The bigger man ruffled his hair before he climbed out of the car. Danny smiled as he watched him go, and grabbed his own phone before pushing open the door and letting his feet drop to the pavement.The air had warmed up since 7 this morning, before they went to the gym. Dan decided not to wear his jacket- rather, Arin’s jacket- and walked to the office in a t-shirt. Arin strolled beside him, checking emails on his phone. Today could be a good day- if Dan could keep his hands to himself. Once again Danny was amazed by the fact that Arin didn’t think himself stunning. No, Dan wasn’t always so intrigued by bigger women, let alone men, but… Arin was built. Soft in some places, Dan knew all too well that Arin could handle himself- better yet, Arin could handle Dan. Danny bit his lip at the thought.

 

Regardless, Arin didn’t seem to notice Dan’s eyes on him and continued to the office. Dan followed behind, distracting himself by wondering which games they might play. Maybe a versus game? It had been a minute since the last one they had done, maybe Arin would enjoy it.

 

Stepping into the office, Ross spun back and forth on his chair, finishing up sketching it looked like, and Barry had his headset on and was dead set focused on editing. Ross lifted his hand in a greeting, and Dan waved back.

 

“Sup,” Arin hummed- it seemed the office was emptier than usual.

 

It wasn’t too peculiar for people to show up at random times. As long as everyone put in a good day’s work, Arin had no complaints, nor did Vernon. Danny hung up the jacket in his hands and slipped his phone into his pocket. Arin shooed him off to the grump room so he could go to the bathroom, and Danny piped up then.

 

“You wanna play a versus game?” Dan asked,”It’s been awhile,”

 

Arin shrugged,”Whatever you want,”

 

Danny grinned and went to the grump room to pick out a game from the shelves.

 

They ended up playing ChuChu Rocket, one of the games Dan usually sucked at but loved to play. It was one they had played forever ago, so it would be fun to play again. After about an hour of screaming at each other, Arin decided they’d cut it all together for a big special, since they hadn’t gotten the chance for a vlog or anything else at PAX. Danny agreed- why not?

 

Now that it was near noon, and Dan hadn’t had much else but a banana and eggs, his stomach began to growl. Arin closed off the episode at the hour-twenty-five mark.

 

“Hey, you wanna go eat?” Dan stuck his sock-clad toes under Arin’s thigh and wiggled them, smiling,”Im in the mood for Maccheroni Republic?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Arin smiled,”We can go once I finish up in here. Pick out another game to play,”

 

Dan nodded, but hesitated on the couch,”Hey, Arin…?”

 

Arin lifted his head after a second, writing something down,”Hm?”

 

“Can… Can I kiss you?” Dan asked quietly, picking at his jeans.

 

Arin grinned, and turned to glance at the window- empty. Upon realizing they were alone, Arin sat up and pushed Dan back on the couch. He knelt above the older man, and dipped his head to kiss him softly. Danny whimpered under his advance, laying on the couch on his back. His hands curled into Arin’s shirt to pull him closer.

 

Arin chuckled softly and lifted himself onto only his knee, taking Danny’s hands in his own and loosening the grip,”Come on, pick a game and go put your shoes on. Then we can go,”

Danny beamed broadly with that and got up off the couch. He scanned through the games and tossed one onto the couch- Mighty No. 9. With that, he went to go get his shoes.

 

When he got to the door, Vincent was just slipping his own shoes off on the mat. He smiled at Dan, a cup of coffee in his hand and a sleepy gaze in his eyes. Danny chuckled at him and slipped into his own shoes. Vincent  clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed, lazily shuffling to the grump room to check with Barry and update some things as Dan continued to edge his shoes onto his feet. He only realized he could hear Arin’s footsteps at the last minute. Just as Dan turned around, Arin was there and gave his thigh a quiet, unnoticed pat. Dan blushed at the gesture but otherwise said nothing, smiling as he held his jacket. A good morning, breakfast and now a lunch date with Arin. It was a very good day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Why won’t you get it?” Dan inquired,”It’s your favorite- you get it every time we come here,”

 

Arin looked away, setting the menu aside,”I don’t want it today,”

 

“Bullshit,”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Danny had been more than happy to relax with Arin driving the car to one of his favorite restaurants, he lay the jacket on top of him and watched Arin with admiration as he sang softly to the radio, knuckled occasionally beating out a rhythm against the steering wheel. He was peaceful, sometimes, at odd hours. Danny took in those times happily, glad to witness them for everything they were.

 

When they got to the place, the mood turned quickly. Danny was getting lasagna, a special dish he loved coming to this place in particular for. Arin’s usual favorite was Maccheroni Stellari, which was star-shaped noodles that made Arin happy. But now, Arin blindsided Dan by suggesting ordering a Caesar Salad instead. Dan frowned at him. He asked Arin why he wasn’t getting his favorite, hoping Arin would say his stomach was upset or something. He had given no viable excuse. Dan worried Arin was hiding again, trying to shape himself to be "better" than he was. Skipping his favorite meal for some shitty salad. Danny pressed the issue, and they ended up here.

 

“You heard me,”Danny spat, scowling at him.

 

“I don’t fucking want it- just leave it at that. God damn,” Arin snapped right back.

 

“Why don’t you want it? You love garlic. And those little stars,” Dan pressed,”I know you do, I don’t understand why you’re acting so fucking weird,”

 

Arin glared,”I’m not acting weird,”

 

“You are, and you fucking know it,”

 

“Dan-”

 

“Why won’t you admit it?”

 

“Danny, I’m not-”

 

“Just tell me what it is, I can help-”

 

“ _Daniel_ ,” Arin growle- Dan held his tongue for once, knowing Arin was really angry at this point,”Say another word and I’ll take you home and give you a punishment you won’t easily forget- do I make myself clear?”

 

Dan felt the words cut through his anger, through his desperation to help Arin. That was a threat, a clear and open threat, of a punishment Dan wasn’t ready for. Arin knew he wasn’t ready, Arin knew that Dan wanted to take it slow. Was he serious?

 

“ _Dan_ , answer me,” Arin’s tone was still stern and scolding.

 

“Yes- clear,” Dan’s voice was meek and small.

 

Arin ordered the salad.

 

Danny said little else through the meal. His thoughts began to drown him again. He felt… wrong. For submitting to such a threat, for being so timid when faced with that challenge. He knew Arin was in the wrong. Whether it was for hiding himself, even the Arin he used to know, from Dan, or for scolding him for speaking. That wasn’t discussed, that wasn’t in his rules. Danny had been good today, even. He ate breakfast, suggested lunch himself, drank water during grumps. He had done nothing wrong and yet guilt simmered in his stomach, as though he had wronged Arin, made him angry. Well, he had. But Arin had no right to be angry.

 

Dan ate only a small portion of his food. When Arin chided him for it, inevitably, Danny only just hid his reluctance. He felt sick taking another bite, and only chose to when Arin was paying attention. They got back to the car when Arin was finished, and Dan insisted he couldn’t eat anymore. Dan pointedly walked behind Arin.

 

Danny spent the car ride quiet as well, a frown on his face. Had he been unclear with Arin? About what he wanted? Maybe this was his own doing, by not being as open as he could be. That Arin didn’t know it was making Dan’s stomach churn everytime he thought about it. Dan watched the road, but paid no attention to much else. He only really looked at the surroundings when the car shut off. This was not the office.

 

Dan looked to Arin, who dug in his pockets and pulled out Dan’s keys,”I took them from the house this morning. I thought it would be a surprise,” He shrugged.

 

Danny looked him over, and a smile lifted the corners of his lips,”Thanks,” He took the keys into his own hand, running his thumb over the edge of the key while he opened the passenger side door.

 

Arin climbed out the other side,”I called ahead, yours should be over there,” Arin pointed to the back lot. Dan gave a curt nod and one of the employees at the shop walked to accompany him. With a few minutes of tight, unwelcomed small talk and ID checks, Arin walked over to the car himself with a smile as Dan went to the driver’s side.

 

“Just be careful. Drive to work and back, for now. I still worry,” Arin urged him quietly, smiling a bit,”I love you, little one,”

 

Dan smiled, but it was forced,”Love you too. See you at the office,”

 

Dan opened the door and climbed in before Arin could say another word, and stuck the key into the ignition. Arin stepped away, and Dan pulled out of the parking lot.

 

He barely got to the road before he felt like the lump in his throat was choking him. He sped down the road to a gas station and parked again, giving himself a moment to cry and get his shit together before grumps. If this is what Arin wanted, the Dan wanted out. He couldn’t help him if Arin threatened him with a very real punishment everytime he did something the man didn’t like. It wasn’t fair, and it made Danny’s heart ache just thinking about it. This, whatever it was, wasn’t what Dan signed up for.

  



	16. Chapter 16

Trying hard to keep his good mood from the morning, Danny made jokes and thought of puns through the rest of the grump session. He sat on the opposite side of the couch, keeping his feet to himself this time. Yeah, it was a small gesture, but it helped him distance himself from Arin for now. He was chatting with him while Arin played, hoping his tone gave off his facade of calm and happy, but he was stuck in his head even so. He needed to think.

 

He didn’t really know what he was thinking yet, but he didn’t like it anyways. Arin’s threat rang in his mind, and Dan wondered if Arin even wanted to be helped. Did he want this? Fuck, did he want Dan at all? He would have to believe that some part of Arin did, in fact want to be here. He seemed genuine when he asked for Danny’s love, when he said he loved him, Dan didn’t doubt that. But what of the relationship roles? Did Arin really  _ want  _ to take care of Dan? Or was he doing these things out of pity? How much had he done out of pity? It seemed pretty damn convenient that  _ today _ Arin decided to give him his car back, after that threat at lunch. If Arin knew it was wrong, and tried to give him gifts to fix it, all he was telling Dan was ‘it's too small to talk about, so just forget it’. 

 

Dan had been crying at the gas station. Here, part of him still wanted to curl up in a ball and lock the world away. But these those washed them away in an instant. Now, he felt anger bubbling. Not only was it wrong, but how fucking  _ dare _ Arin shut him up like that? Betray his trust, break his promise to take it slow. Dan was trying to fucking help, and Arin shoved him away, using something Dan loved and needed and twisting it for his own gain. Dan wanted an answer, now. Was Arin just passing him off?

 

Dan jumped forward at the thought, snatching the remote out of Arin’s hand and hitting pause, then leaned past Arin and fumbled around to stop the capture.

 

“Hey, hey- what the fuck?” Arin stared at Dan.

 

“Why did you give me the car?” Dan asked, a determined scowl on his face.

 

“I- what? What do you mean?” Arin eyed him with confusion

 

“Why  _ today _ ? Why did you give it back  _ today _ ,” Danny demanded.

 

“It’s… your car. You needed it to get to work, I’m not staying with you every night, y’know, figured you would need it,” Arin looked back to the capture before he finished his sentence, leaning over the arm of the couch to mess with the numbers.

 

Danny felt his anger spike. Arin was lying. He had looked away, dismissed Dan’s question and his anger. If Arin was being honest with him, Arin would say it to his face, and his expression would be unwavering. Danny knew that. 

 

“Lying,” Dan got to his feet, tossing the remote back at Arin angrily,”Through your fucking teeth,” he spat, walking to the door.

 

Arin called his name, but Dan slammed the door behind him, infuriated. The loud crash caught the attention of the whole office, and Barry was out of his seat in a second. Dan stared back at them for less than that, and then took off to the door. He snatched up his shoes and went out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arin went home that day with a sunken mood, from missing Dan and from guilt sitting heavy in his gut. He hadn't seen Danny that angry in a while, and aimed at him? Fuck, maybe never. Whenever they fought, they took a breather and came back with a different angle. Arin had to hope that's what would happen this time around, considering the fact that Arin wasn't spending the night or really seeing him til tomorrow. Maybe, hopefully he'd cool off enough by then. It wasn't like he had no right to be angry, though. Arin did do some things he wasn't proud of.

 

Arin had gotten Dan's car after lunch because Dan looked worried, a little sad, after he had gotten so angry. Hiding from Dan was easy enough, he'd spent plenty of time slipping away from Suze when he got nervous again, he knew how to play it off. What scared him is Dan had seen it already, he'd seen and heard things, done things, that were way down the line in the relationship. Arin wasn't trying to impress Dan before this, he was just being a friend and that meant he could do whatever gross or ugly shit he wanted. It wasn't important then. But now? Dan was  _ his,  _ which meant that he knew all that gross stuff before anything intimate. He knew the worst of Arin before getting to know the best. And yeah, that scared the fuck out of him. So he hid. He wasn't proud of it, he knew Danny didn't like it either, but Arin had convinced himself over and over again that if he kept himself covered, he could hold it all in. Once he had no cover, there goes everything.

 

Arin huffed a breath into the stuffy air of the car, tightening and twisting his hands on the wheel. He glanced into the passenger seat, where Danny’s jacket- technically Arin's, but he didn't care- lay. Dan was too flustered to get it, he assumed. Just make it home. Make it home and relax, maybe sleep. So far, he hadn't gotten anything from Dan since he slammed the door and left.  But he kept his ringer up, waiting for a call or a text that wouldn't come. Arin made it home in one piece, finally. He climbed from the car with Dan's jacket and set his mind working to something else. Dinner? Sure. 

 

By tomorrow, Arin could figure out a way to fix this. As long as Dan showed up, Ari, could talk to him and apologize, and hopefully Dan would accept it. Arin dropped his keys to the front table and hung up the jacket. He rubbed the fabric under his thumb for another beat, partly wishing Dan still had it. Maybe it could calm him down. It seemed silly, but Arin loved when Dan wore his clothes, he would have liked to know Dan had something to warm him up if he felt alone, sad. He debated on just driving over there, taking it to him to have. Would Dan open the door for him? Probably not.

 

“ _ Arin? _ ” 

 

Arin frowned- Suzy’s voice,”Suze?”

 

Suzy's feet puttered around the corner, a smile on her face as she neared him,”Hey, you're early today!”

 

“So are you?” Arin felt his bad mood lift just at the sight of her,”Everything okay?”

 

Suzy hugged him and kissed his cheek,”Finished up early and I had a cough earlier- came home to nap and take some zinc,”

 

Arin hummed,”You ok?” Suzy gave him a nod and he smiled weakly,”Okay… well Dan kinda left early so I came home after working some on that old animation I keep putting off,” he explained with a shrug.

 

Suzy tilted her head,”Why did Dan leave?”

 

“I… gave him his car back, and when I told him why he called me a liar and ran off,” Arin briefly explained.

 

“Cool so what  _ really _ happened,” Suzy deadpanned, crossing her arms.

 

Arin’s shoulders slumped and he stepped past her,”Well I took him to lunch today -that pasta place I like? I wanted to get the salad and he started bickering about it. Like, he got mad that I didn't want pasta,”

 

“No, he's  _ mad _ cause you're hiding things, Arin,” Suzy cut in.

 

Arin stilled in the entry of the kitchen,”I… I guess I am, but why does he even care?” 

 

Suzy sighed,”He cares because he wants Arin, not someone who just looks like you,” She explained,”You don't have to hide from him. He fell in love with you and everything  _ about you _ ,” 

 

Arin shut his eyes,”But what if he doesn't think that… that I'm attractive?” He leaned on the wall,”He's so fucking  _ cute _ ,”

 

“Just because he's thin and cute doesn't mean you're not chubby and cute,” Suzy told him gently,”You're both adorable and attractive in different ways,”

 

Arin smiled, but it seemed strained. Suzy sighed and walked to his side,”What did you say to him?”

 

“What do you mean?” Arin turned his head to her,”Oh- after he kept asking?” Suzy nodded her head,”I told him to be quiet, or I'd... Yknow,”

 

Suzy stiffened beside him,”Punish him?”

 

Arin nodded,”Yeah, I just wanted him to be quiet-” 

 

“No,” Suzy scowled at him,”Arin,  _ no _ , you do  _ not  _ threaten him for shit like that. He was helping, and you made him feel like he was being bad for speaking up. You know what that shit can do to a little?”

 

Arin's shoulders felt like they carried something heavier than he could handle,”I… no? I didn't realize,”

 

Suzy shook her head,”You don't get to do that. He's still a person. He's gonna disagree with you, do things you don't like. Unless he's breaking a rule you keep your threats and your hands to your damn self, got it?” 

 

Arin stared at her, hurt in his eyes as he realized the damage he'd done,”I… I gave him the car because I felt bad. I knew he was upset, I didn't fix it,” he hugged himself and his brow furrowed, deep in thought.

 

Suzy frowned,”No, you didn't fix it. That's not something you  _ fix _ , you have to earn that trust back and I don't know how long that's gonna take,”

 

Arin nodded slowly,” I know,” he murmured quietly,”God damn I fucked up,” 

 

Suzy leaned against him,”Yeah you did,”

 

Arin laughed weakly,”Thanks, babe,”

 

“Tell him how you feel, talk to him for fucks sake,” Suze urged him,”He'll come around sometime, but  _ talking _ is gonna save your ass pretty much every time,” 

 

Arin leaned his cheek against her head,”You're right. Like usual,” He smiled gently.

 

“You said  _ always _ wrong,” Suze chuckled,”Just be easy with him, Arin. You're both new. You just gotta slow it down, don't take advantage of him and his role,”

 

Arin nodded again,”I'll be more careful… do you think he'll still be mad tomorrow?”

 

Suzy raised an eyebrow,”Dan? Nah. Maybe upset but not angry,”

 

Arin smiled at her, thinking forward to tomorrow again. If,  _ when _ , Dan showed up to work, Arin could talk to him. He could fix this, in time. Suzy had a helluva lot more experience than he did with taking care of a sub, and Arin hadn't even realized his mistake today  _ because _ he was so inexperienced. Going with that, he needed to let Dan help. It would suck at first, but Arin knew Dan wouldn't judge him for anything. He was a friend first, lover second. They had been through too much shit for that to change now, and Danny always seemed to have Arin's best interests at heart. Arin had to trust that it wouldn't change now, or ever. If there was anyone besides Suzy who could break his outer shell, it was gonna be Danny. Fuck, who says it would even  _ break _ ? Danny would just be there until they  _ dissolved _ for him. As long as he was there, with him, Arin could lean on him. 

 

And hopefully, Danny knew he could still lean on Arin. If he wasn't careful, they'd both lose that trust and it would all come crashing down.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

 

Danny got to the office the next morning a little early, so he could have some time to himself and maybe talk to Barry if he was in yet. Last night had kinda sucked, he went to bed alone, had to force himself to eat because he didn’t feel like dealing with Arin if he asked, but he wasn’t hungry after that ‘fight’. It was uneventful, otherwise. Mostly TV and thinking, worrying. A big part of it was what did he want? Did he still want these rules, the punishments with them? If Arin was using them like this then no, he figured, he didn’t want them. Otherwise, Dan had been more than happy with the system they had. It kept Arin from getting too stressed over Dan misbehaving, and reminded Dan that he did have a constant from the man. He knew if he decided that the roles were done then that would be it, Arin wouldn’t make him keep them or anything, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that either.

 

Dan reached for his key to unlock the office, but as he tried the door he realized it was already unlocked- Barry, of course. Dan smiled to himself- maybe he could have some dude on dude time and talk about something other than his lifestyle for once. He slipped off his shoes and wandered into the main room. Low and behold, Barry sat at his desk.

 

“Barry,” Danny hummed, still smiling brightly. As he got closer to the desk, he realized Barry was leaning forward, head in his hands. He looked up when he heard Dan’s voice.

 

“Dude, what the fuck,” Barry looked at Dan in honest and blatant confusion.

 

Dan frowned at him, tucking his hands in his pockets,”What’s up?”

 

“You forgot to turn off the capture,” Barry sighed.

 

Dan felt pretty much all of the color on his face drain. Dan could have sworn he cut off the capture yesterday, but with the scrambling around and all that, he may have missed something or done it wrong.

 

“So you and Arin are dating?” Barry asked.

 

Dan was flustered beyond belief,”You- you got  _ that _ just from the argument yesterday?”

 

Barry tilted his head,”You know that the capture doesn’t shut off the mics, right? They need to be shut off,”

 

Danny’s stiffened- fuck.  _ Fuck _ . What had Barry heard then? Dan only remembered the argument yesterday, what else could have tipped him off? There wasn’t-

 

_ Hey, Arin? _

 

_ Hm? _

 

_ Can… Can I kiss you? _

 

Danny bit his lip and cursed internally. Well that kind of fucked his plans to keep it quiet. Danny was worried mostly about the questions, about who asked who, when did it start, who did  _ what _ . There was a lot he thought about as far as people asking things, and considering he had never done this before he didn’t know if there was a right or wrong answer, what was weird or normal. It was all varying, it just depends, and Dan had no base of comparison. He and Arin hadn’t even talked about what they would tell people either. Well, no better time than the present.

 

“We… we are dating,” Dan looked away, blushing and laughing nervously,”Sorry you had to hear that,”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Thought we were bros?” Barry asked worriedly.

 

Danny looked at him guiltily,”We are! But I got nervous, I told Arin not to mention anything either, sorry Bar,”

 

“So, I’m the only one who knows?” He asked.

 

Dan nodded,”And Suze, but that’s obvious,”

 

“Wait, Suzy  _ knows _ ?” Barry’s eyes widened.

 

Danny laughed,”Oh  _ god _ yes! Arin isn’t cheating on her, it’s all consensual,” Danny assured him, realizing his mistake with not opening with that part,”It’s an open relationship,”

 

Barry let his head fall back, a hand on his chest,” _ Jesus  _ dude, you know how long I’ve been sittin here in a panic? God damn,”

 

Danny laughed again,”Sorry, Bar,” He hugged himself,”I forgot it wasn’t a standard thing, hell I’m still new to it,”

 

Barry chuckled,”No kidding,” He sat back up and rubbed a hand down his face,”When the fuck did this start?”

 

Danny shifted his feet,”Well, I kinda liked him for a while. It was all official on Saturday, had the talk and stuff. Suzy talked with us when she got back,” He explained generally.

 

Barry hummed,”So… everyone’s cool?”

 

Danny nodded with a smile,”Mhm,”

 

“Well then gimme the deets, Dan! Damn I wanna  _ know _ ,” Barry grinned widely, but it fell after a second,”Wait, what was that fight yesterday? What was up with the car?”

 

Danny opened his mouth to hopefully find a simple explanation- besides revealing that he wanted Arin to order him around- but the door swung open then, and both men turned. After a few moments of shuffling, Arin rounded the corner and got halfway into the room before looking up. He caught Dan’s eyes immediately.

 

“Hey, Bar,” Arin said softly, still looking to Dan.

 

Danny stared him down,”You’re early.”

 

“So are you,”

 

Barry watched the both of them, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,”I’m still here, guys,”

 

Arin gave a fleeting smile,”Dan, can we talk?”

 

Danny stepped back and crossed his arms,”I’m in the middle of talking to Barry,” He said stubbornly.

 

Barry raised his hands helplessly,”No he’s not, we’re done,”

 

Danny punched his arm lightly, sulking as Arin spoke,”Dan, please?”

 

Dan huffed,”There’s not much to talk about- you fucked up,”

 

Arin sighed and ran a hand through his hair,”I know I did, and I’d like to  _ talk _ about my fuck up,” When Dan only glared, Arin shook his head,”Sorry in advance,”

 

Before Dan could ask what he meant, Arin crossed to the desks in a few big steps. Just as Dan was backing away, Arin grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward again, dropped to a knee, and wrapped his arms around Danny’s legs. He stood up, and Dan was securely hung over Arin’s shoulder. Barry burst into a laughing fit, holding his stomach at the sight- Arin smiled sheepishly.

 

Dan sputtered, face hot with embarrassment,” _ Arin-  _ What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” 

 

Arin patted his thigh and walked to the door of the grump room,”Talking,”

 

Dan pushed himself up against the lower part of Arin's back, scowling at his hoes and the floor,”If you drop me I'm gonna kick your ass, Hanson,”

 

Arin said nothing and walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Once he was to the edge of the couch, he leaned forward and Dan fell onto the cushions with a  _ whump _ . He glared up at Arin.

 

“I shouldn't have said that,” Arin started, stuffing his hands in his pockets,”I shouldn't have threatened you, or-”

 

Danny jumped to his feet and Arin raised his hands again to block any hands, but Dan covered his mouth. Arin stared at him, baffled by his actions. Dan hushed him and walked to the mics, pushed a little ways out of the middle of the room. He touched around the base of the mic and checked to be sure it was clipped off, and did likewise with the other one. He turned back to Arin, hugging himself.

 

“Go,” Danny nodded for him to continue.

 

Arin studied him for a moment before taking a breath,”I have no excuse for the shit I pulled yesterday,” he said, softly,” I was worrying too much, and fucking terrified of you. I didn't know what to do,”

 

“Terrified of  _ me? _ Did you  _ hear _ yourself yesterday?” Dan snapped, still defensive.

 

Arin flinched,”You scare the fuck out of me cause you call me on my bullshit. You've never held back on that, and I need that but it's hard not to try and hide from you,” 

 

Dan's expression softened slightly,”You can't hide from me,”

 

“I know,” A quiet, shaken voice,”That's what I'm afraid of,”

 

“You can't do that to me either,” Dan told him,”I didn't do a damn thing wrong yesterday and you still fucking messed with my head,”

 

Arin nodded, a solemn expression in his eyes,”I know. I'm so sorry, I am-”

 

Dan took a step towards him and jabbed a finger into his chest,”And don't you  _ dare _ try to fix anything with some stupid fuckin gift,” he spat,”If we have a problem, we have a problem. We talk and fix it, I don't want you giving me things like it's supposed to solve everything,”

 

Arin nodded and smiled weakly,”Didn't think you would notice the correlation,”

 

Despite himself, Dan felt a smile briefly touch his lips,”I want you, Arin. All the shit that goes with it, too. You're my big cat for a reason,” 

 

Arin's smile turned sad, and he blinked a few times, looking away,”I know. I'm trying,”

 

Dan took another step forward and leaned into him, curling his fingers into his shirt and holding him,”That's all I want,”

 

Arin gave a watery chuckle before shifting and wrapping his arms around Dan, lifting him up and nuzzling his cheek against his chest. Dan laughed, still stunned that Arin was so easily lifting him. When he felt the floor again, Dan leaned forward and took a soft kiss from the younger man, holding onto his shirt again. The warmth of Arin's hands on his hips spread quickly to his chest. Life was good.

 

When they broke apart, Dan started laughing again, just happy to be with Arin as he lay his head on his shoulder. His hands stayed bunched in Arin's shirt while he relaxed, loving the moment that passed. Arin kissed the top of his head and sighed softly, pulling him closer.

 

“Arin?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you think you would have gone through with it?”

 

Arin stilled,”With the threat?”

 

Dan lifted his head and nodded slowly.

 

It was a curious question at most, not much else. He hoped Arin would say no, because they hadn't talked about stepping up punishments yet. Until that happened, Arin was supposed to slow down with Dan. He couldn't handle a real punishment right now, especially considering they were still figuring things out and slipping up.

 

“No, I wouldn't have,” Arin murmured,”It was an empty threat. I'm still sorry I said it,” 

 

Dan leaned back into his chest,”I know you are, I'm okay, I just wanted to know,” he said quietly,”Thank you,”

 

Arin nodded, rubbing his back,”Always. Are we ok?”

 

“Totally okay,” Dan smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Arin's jaw,”Are you happy with this, though? With the roles?”

 

Arin nodded quickly,”Yes! Yes I am happy, I promise,” He squeezed Dan closer and then nudged him away to look at him,”I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. The roles are good for both of us,”

 

Danny smiled again at that,”Okay,”

 

There was another beat of quiet, where they just relaxed where they stood, Dan resting his head on Arin's shoulder, and Arin pushing his cheek against Dan's hair. If this was the ending to every fight, Dan knew they could make it through anything. It wouldn't be this easy sometimes, but they could make it through even then. 

 

“Danny,” Arin’s soft voice broke the quiet.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you eat breakfast?” 

 

Dan winced at the question. Hesitating, he gingerly tried to step back from Arin as he said quietly,”No..”

 

Arin was having none of it and glanced quickly at the window before catching Dan’s wrist and pulling him close,”Go eat something, or I'll take you out there with a sore ass,”

 

Danny swallowed thickly,”Is that an empty threat again?”

 

“Not this time,”

 

Dan nodded quickly and scurried to the door to do as he was told, but a smile was bright on his face. Yeah, Arin fucked up. But when he said sorry, Dan could see he meant every word of it. It was a fucking miracle how quickly Arin gained his trust back. Even if it was only partial, Dan knew he'd have no trouble climbing right back to the trust he'd had before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all your comments make my fucking dAY i reload the page 30+ times just coz im so fuckin hype. You guys are the best thank you so much
> 
> (Also, this is about a week from the fight they had last chapter)

Danny bounded up the stairs to his apartment, an excited bubbling in his chest. His sneakers rattled the wood and he hurriedly dug into his pocket in an attempt to fish out his keys. He huffed breath, a windless laugh rising from his throat as he yanked out his keys. It was too late though, footsteps came crashing up the stairs. Dan only had the chance to look up and gasp- yes, gasp, he most certainly did  _ not _ squeal- as Arin rushed forward and scooped him up right off the floor. Danny’s laughter erupted in an excited shout, holding onto his shirt.

 

“ _ Gotcha, cutie! _ ” Arin boasted, spinning Danny around in his arms.

 

Danny giggled childishly, bracing himself up against Arin’s shoulders. Dan couldn’t help but admit that when Arin picked him up, it made him inexplicably happy. His innocent happiness abruptly stopped when Dan felt his back against the wall. Something heated broke loose in his stomach as he felt Arin’s chest flush against his own. Under his hips was Arin’s knee, and Arin’s hands ran down to his thighs. Danny’s breath was a catch in his throat, eyes wide. Arin stared right back, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Dan was enraptured in Hanson, his hands gripping his shirt as he felt Arin’s hot breath skate across the chilly skin on his neck. He all but shuddered at the sensation, a prickling on his skin. Arin had him cornered in every way, and Danny had never felt safer, or more riled up. Arin leaned forward gently, watching Dan’s eyes for a moment before closing his own. The younger man’s lips brushed the sensitive skin on Dan’s neck, and Danny’s knuckles went white as he held onto Arin’s shirt. A small whimper fell from his lips, and upon hearing it, Dan hunched his shoulders up to move Arin away.

 

Arin jumped back, a wince on his face. Slowly, he set Dan back on his feet and lifted a hand to his cheek, looking a little sulky,”Well damn,”

 

Danny laughed nervously, eyes wide as he reached out to Arin,”Ah! Sorry, I didn’t mean too!” he tilted his head slightly to look at Arin’s cheek.

 

Arin chuckled and pushed him out of the way,”You’re okay little one, no worries,” He pushed Danny back against the wall, pressing fluttering kisses along Dan’s jaw and cheeks.

 

Danny smiled again, playfully pushing him away. When Arin finally released him, he knelt to grab the keys that Dan had dropped and pushed it through the lock, his hand still resting on Dan’s hip as he reached around to the door. Danny stepped forward, not wanting to fall into the apartment if Arin opened the door too quickly. He used the step forward as an excuse to settle his hands on Arin’s hip, pulling his lip between his teeth as his eyes ran over Arin’s body.

 

“Get inside,” arin’s voice cut through Danny’s not-so-innocent thoughts, and Dan flinched.

 

“Yessir,” Danny whimpered, taking his hands away and backing into the living room, daring to turn his back on Arin despite the aura of the room.

 

Neither of them could very well explain how things had gotten so heated. The car ride home was fun and relaxed, just like the rest of the day. When Arin cut the radio halfway through the drive home, Danny was showered with compliments and became unbearingly flustered.

 

_ “Hey Danny?” _

 

_ “Yeah, dude?” _

 

_ “Can I tell you a secret?” _

 

_ “Hm?” _

 

_ “Did you know you’re the cutest little boy in the whole world?” _

 

Things quite similar were repeated after that. Arin’s face had started off worried, casting anxious glances at Dan to gauge his reactions to such baby talk. But Dan hid his face and squeaked out a bashful reply or stayed entirely quiet. After that, Danny dared Arin to a race up to the house, and Arin didn’t get the chance to reply before Danny dashed up the steps. Arin cursed and scrambled to follow. What Arin did outside the apartment was a blatant surprise. Once again, Danny saw the worry flash in his eyes when Danny tensed up, hoping he had not hurt him or scared him. Dan loved that about him. Even though Arin had needed to hurt him to develop the fear of doing it again, Danny was still incredibly happy that Arin did his best to check in on him, keep him happy and safe. All of that aside, Danny felt the prickling feeling on his skin creep down to his stomach, tensing the muscle.

 

There wasn’t more than a beat between the door slamming and Arin’s hands on Dan once more. Danny bit his tongue, praying he could keep his mouth shut for now. Arin pulled Dan up to his own hips, and that prayer fell straight to hell where it belonged.

 

A low, rumbling moan tore from Dan’s chest, and his face burned in shame as he dropped his face from Arin’s gaze. Hiding in the heat of his shoulder, Dan felt Arin’s chuckle.

 

Dan smacked his arm,” _ Stop it! _ Sh-sh!” He whimpered, unbelievably embarrassed.

 

Arin grinned and set him back on his feet, tipping his chin up to look into his eyes,”Don’t yell at me, little one. There’s no reason to be embarrassed,” He smiled,”I’m gonna go pick up the food, you go take a cold shower,”

 

Danny felt part of him deflate with the suggestion, while the other half breathed a sigh of relief,”But-”

 

“Not yet,” Arin murmured,”Good things come to those who wait,”

 

Danny frowned, looking up at him warily,”Did… was it something I did?”

 

Arin hurriedly shook his head,”No, no. I’d kill to do some filthy things right now,” Arin purred, running his thumb over Dan’s chin,”Right _ now _ ,”

 

Danny shuddered again and his shoulders drew up once more to try to hide, but Arin continued,”There’s other things we should work on now, though. Not yet, little one,”

 

Danny thought for a moment before nodding,”Okay… thank you,” He smiled softly and leaned into Arin again, hugging him happily.

 

Arin chuckled,”Anytime. I’ll be back soon, okay? Gimme like twenty minutes,”

 

Danny nodded with a smile,”Okay! Hurry back?”

 

Arin hummed affirmatively and leaned in for a kiss,”Bye little one,”

 

Danny smiled happily as Arin stepped away. The younger man paused before he opened the door, turning over his shoulder.

 

“Behave while I’m gone,”

 

With that, he stepped back outside and left Danny in a flustered trance. As he listened to Arin’s footsteps receed, Danny tapped his toe against the floor. Slowly, everything seemed to grow to unbearable, the stirrings in his stomach sending him dashing for the bedroom. He shut the door behind him, as a precaution, and got his hairbrush from the table next to the bed. Snatching pillows off the front of the bed, he piled them in the center like he always did. It had been a week or so since the last time, but Dan would not forget this procedure easily. His dick throbbed in his pants every second he wasted on preparation, almost too excited to get started. As soon as he had things in place- pillows, condoms, brush- Dan tugged his belt off his hips, and looped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. They hit the floor and Danny jumped onto the bed. 

 

Bending himself over the pillows, Dan felt the vulnerability of the position all over again- Ass in the air, brush in hand, aching cock pressed against the pillows and twitching as he waited to begin. He didn’t wait long- he only had twenty or so minutes til Arin got back- he reached back and cracked the brush against his boxers. A little too hard, maybe, since Danny bucked his hips against the pillows as the burn radiated across his thigh. A breath or two, and then another biting  _ smack _ .

 

Dan didn’t waste time with taking his boxers off this time, instead he just yanked them up his hips to bare the upper parts of his thighs. When he played his little game, Dan went until he physically couldn’t go anymore. More than once he had eased himself up to the mirror and managed to peek a few light bruises. It was fun, seeing those splotchy little marks on his skin. Made him excited all over again, and he knew he’d have a few from today. When he finally pushed the boxers off his hips, his dick was hard and leaking into the fabric. It was maybe three minutes later that he finished himself off into the rubber condom. He gave a breathless, whining moan into the mattress. He slumped over onto his side, pulling the pillow close to his chest with a content sigh. 

 

His slow fall from climax came to a sudden end, when he heard the door push open.

 

“Honey, I’m  _ home _ ,” Arin called jokingly.

 

Danny didn’t get a chance to wonder how the  _ fuck _ he had gotten back right then, and scrambled to pull the condom off and toss it to the trash. Once that was done, he yanked up his boxers and kicked his brush and his condoms under the bed. As quiet as he could, he lay on the bed with the pillow again, putting on his best I-just-woke-up-so-please-don’t-ask face. There was shuffling in the kitchen, Arin setting down bags and his keys, then the padded rhythm of Arin’s footsteps nearing the bedroom. Gently, he nudged open the door.

 

“You okay?” He asked, concern edging his face as he crossed to the bed.

 

Danny shifted and pretended to yawn as best he could,”Mhm… Sorry, I just laid down and… passed out,”

 

Arin frowned at him,”How much sleep do you normally get?”

 

_ Uh oh _ ,”I dunno… I go to bed before midnight most of the time,” Danny offered.

 

Arin pursed his lips,”I want you to be getting at least seven hours every night, okay?”

 

Dan stammered,”But… wait-”

 

“If you dont want the rule just say so,” Arin reminded him.

 

Danny huffed, but thought quietly before nodding,”Okay…”

 

Arin smiled at him and ruffled his hair,”Let’s go eat, then we can both go to bed, okay?”

 

Danny nodded sheepishly,”Okay!”

 

Arin leaned down to him and kissed his temple gently, hand resting on Danny's hip. Dan stiffened up, and hoped Arin didn't decide to cop a feel- if he felt the heat on Danny's as, Dan was kinda fucked for an explanation. Lucky for him, Arin merely smiled and stoof from the bed to go back to the kitchen.

 

Close call.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Jesus, Dan, why are you so fidgety tonight?”

 

“Uh… sore… from the gym,”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gettin hot in here....
> 
> (A week from their fight/ last chapter)

Danny woke up Wednesday morning to the sound of Arin’s coughing. He frowned, blinking tiredly a few times before rolling over to look at him. Arin was leaned over, sitting on the edge of the bed, hacking up a lung from what Dan could hear. He sat up a bit, leaning into Arin and rubbing his back. To be perfectly honest, Dan wasn’t surprised by the little fit. Arin had been coughing and clearing his throat for the last three days, and it continued to get worse. It was probably just a little virus, maybe even a cold, so Danny wasn’t too worried. That said, he was very close to kicking Arin’s ass for not staying home.

 

When Arin caught his breath and managed to stop coughing, he shook his head and swallowed before he spoke,”Sorry to wake you up,” He grunted, hand laying on his chest.

 

Dan shook his head,”It’s okay. But you’re staying home today,”

 

Avidan had a pretty good feeling Arin would argue despite his reasons, since Arin  _ hated _ missing work. When he first brought it up, once Arin’s cough had started to get a little funky, Arin told him he didn’t want anyone else making up his work for him. It made sense, but Arin really needed to put his health first sometimes.

 

“Dan, I told you I don’t wanna stay home,” Arin sighed.

 

“And I’m telling you that you  _ are _ staying home,” Danny retorted,”I’m not budging this time,”

 

Arin glanced back at him, a tired frown on his face, before huffing a breath,”I don’t want everyone to-”

 

“I’ll make up the work, hm?” Danny smile at him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder,”You can make it up to me, how’s that sound?”

 

Arin considered for a moment,”Are you sure? How are you gonna make up videos?”

 

“Ross, probably. It’s been a minute since we put out some steam train,” Danny suggested,”And yes, I’m jsure, Big cat,”

 

Arin smiled at the name,”Alright, fine. Thank you little one,”

 

Danny beamed,”Anytime!”

 

Arin leaned back into him, pulling him close to his chest,”But you’re getting extra lovin’ tonight,”

 

Danny smiled, but he looked at him with confusion,”Tonight? But it’s Friday, aren’t you staying with Suzy?”

 

Arin shook his head,”Nope. We sat down and talked on Monday, and she’s going to visit her sister and take Matilda with her, so it’s a road trip for them,” He shrugged,”We have the weekend to ourselves,”

 

Danny smiled widely and curled into Arin,”Is it bad I’m  _ really fucking excited _ ?”

 

Arin laughed, but it shifted into another coughing fit. Arin nudged Dan off his chest so he didn’t contaminate him,” _ Ah-- Fuck-- _ ,”

 

Danny frowned and leaned against his shoulder again. He was still giddy, happy he’d have a whole weekend with Arin to himself. He and Suze had texted about little things, small questions Dan had about Arin, or just to say hey. It was nice, Dan appreciated her help with things from time to time. And besides his talks with Suzy, there was definitely a new closeness with him and Arin. It was slow, and Arin was still on edge, but Danny was easing him along slowly, gently.

 

_ Arin was near asleep, laying on the bed while Danny brushed his teeth. When Dan saw him, relaxed, calm, he knew he had to try. _

 

_ He crossed the room quietly, his own nerves even bubbling up to the surface and making him fidget. He rest a knee on the bed, between Arin’s legs, and Arin’s eyes rose to Dan. He watched him, and his form stiffened when he realized what Dan was doing. Even so, he laid still, just observing and letting Dan calm him down. Danny gently pushed his fingers under his shirt, cold hands once again contrasting warm skin. With another glance up to Arin, Danny hesitated. Arin’s brow was pulled together, and he looked at Dan, but not in the eye. His gaze was cast downwards, as if he was struggling not to run. _

 

_ Danny smiled softly at him, and slowly drew up his shirt. As soon as Arin’s stomach was in view, Dan leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to the soft skin. Arin’s shuddering breath told Dan he might be taking it a little too fast, and he rest his hands on either side of his bare skin, laying on Arin’s chest. He turned his head against Arin’s shoulder. _

 

_ “You’re so cute,” Dan said softly,”Beautiful, big cat,” _

 

_ Arin made a quiet sound in his throat, and Dan smiled easily,”You're perfect for me. That's all you need to know,” he murmured quietly. _

 

_ Arin suddenly wrapped his arms around Dan and rolled onto his side, pulling Dan close to his chest as they lay down. Danny smiled warmly when Arin whispered in his ear. _

 

_ “Thank you,” _

 

Dan recalled that night well, he was glad he could break through some of Arin's barriers. It was nice, knowing he could help Arin out of his worries sometimes. Now, he was doing his best to take care of Arin again. He kind of liked it, he'd started feeling a little guilty for taking so much from him, it was nice to give back.

 

Once Arin could breathe again, Dan shook his head,”Yeah, definitely staying home,”

 

Arin smiled weakly and lay back down on the bed, running his hands over his face with a groan,”Blah blah. I'll make dinner tonight, ok?”

 

Danny nodded, smiling,”Okay. I'm gonna go get ready,” Dan pushed two finger to his lips, then touched Arins forehead gently, a sly grin on his lips,”Not getting me sick,” 

 

Arin have another laugh/ cough, waving him away. Danny laughed with him and got to his feet to go to the bathroom and shower. Danny shut the door behind him, and leaned his forehead against it.

 

His expression crumpled then, knuckles pressed against the door as he felt a sob in his throat. Despite this, a smile split his face, and he felt the happiness wrap around every inch of him. Tears pricked his eyes, and he shook his head. Fuck,  _ Arin _ . It had been only a week since Arin and him fought about his threat, and everything only seemed to get better. Arin was plenty more cautious, as evidenced by the night before, and he was gentle and loving. He even let Dan help, despite his reluctance. Everything about him, about this- About  _ them _ \- was fucking great. Danny had no clue why he was so happy over some stupid quiet time, especially because Arin was coughing up his lung out there, but he still covered his mouth to stifle a quiet noise of excitement. Arin spent the night before soothing his worried by running fingers through his hair, telling him how good he was, making him blush and smile all over again. Dan never knew he would enjoy being treated like a child, being rewarded for behaving, swatted for disobedience. For whatever reason, it comforted him to have Arin watching over him. 

 

Dan sniffled softly, rubbing his face, before turning to the shower and turning it on. Mistakes be damned, this was good. For him, for Arin hopefully, this was fucking  _ great. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

_ Ah. _

 

_ Shit. _

 

Dan had rushed out in the morning around 10. He had gotten out of the shower and Arin pulled him into the bed for a quick cuddle that ended up in an hour-long nap. After a hot minute without his car, Dan was eager to get back to driving. He blared his music and sang as loud as he wanted, already bubbling with energy. When he did get to work, he had to tell everyone why Arin was out today and sit to wait for the conductor to come in. Danny was very easily riled up with it came to Ross, the guy knew how to pick and poke and each nerve to put Dan on edge, so Dan was a little finicky when they stopped for a break 3 hours later. 

 

Dan had been snacking on pretzels they kept in the recording room for long-running binges for videos, as well as a few sour candies he found rolled up in the table by Arin’s side of the couch. When they took a break, Danny was near nodding-off as soon as he slumped down in a beanbag, as recording usually made him a little sleepy- or maybe it was just the day itself, even Barry looked a little dead. The laughing, jokes, and underlying tension of being on record tuckered him out before too long. He knew he needed to get at least another four hours done for the day before he went home to Arin, so he hopped up off the couch and snagged his keys from his jacket pocket and headed out to a little gas station down the road. 

 

He grabbed two monsters from the cooler- One for himself, one for Barry to sip on, just in case- and a swiss roll. Barry jokingly dropped to his knees when Dan presented him with the monster, praising him and making Dan burst into giggles. Through the rest of the day, Dan was energized and plenty awake to finish any of the clips they had to take. 

 

Ross cut them off early around three-thirty so he could jump on his animation for the night. Danny booed him but agreed and pulled out his phone as soon as he left, dialing Arin’s number.

 

“ _ Hey, cutie… _ ” Arin’s voice was rough with sleep.

 

Danny smiled,”Hey! Me and Ross just finished up,” 

 

“ _ Oh, shit,” _ Arin grunted, and there was shuffling behind his voice,” _ I was asleep, I’ll get started on dinner-,” _

 

Danny chuckled,”Hey, no worries! I’m starving, you want me to just pick up pizza?”

 

“ _...You’re not mad? Sorry- I said I’d make dinner, and you did work for me today,” _ Arin sounded disappointed.

 

“No- Arin go back to bed. I’m okay, I promise. I’ll grab us something on the way home, what do you want?”

 

“ _ Maybe something Thai? Pizza sounds too greasy, _ ” Arin mumbled,” _ Sorry _ ,”

 

Danny huffed,”Arin I’m gonna come home and fight you if I hear you apologize again,”

 

Arin laughed, but yanked the phone away from his mouth and Dan heard faint coughing through the speaker. When he finally came back on, Dan could nearly hear the smile in his voice,” _ You’re a dork. Thank you,” _ He cleared his throat,” _ Hey little one? _ ”

 

“Hm?”

 

“ _ You ate lunch, right? _ ” Arin asked,” _ Followed your rules like a good boy? _ ”

 

And here he was- Ah,  _ shit _ .

 

Dan hadn’t touched a drop of water since this morning, just monster. And his lunch, basically, was a swiss roll. 

 

“Yeah, I picked up somethin’ from Fatburger,” Danny lied, hoping it cleared through Arin’s fogged up head for now.

 

Arin hummed approvingly,” _ Thank you, good boy, _ ”

 

As much as Dan normally enjoyed hearing those words, he winced as Arin said them now,”I’ll bring home food, you dork. I’ll be there in a half hour?”

 

“ _ I’m counting the seconds _ ,”

 

Danny giggled and hushed him as he got to his feet,”Love you,”

 

“ _ Love you too, little one. Drive safe,” _

 

The line clicked off and Danny bit his lip, staring at the phone in his hands. One day away from Arin’s warnings and reminders and he had already fucked up-  _ two _ rules. Out of, now, four. Water, 3 meals, 3 times at the gym, and seven hours of sleep. Hell, if he wasn’t too careful he’d forget about the gym too and Arin would definitely kick his ass for that. Jeez, maybe this was gonna be harder than Dan first thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time Dan got home, most of his worries had ebbed. Now he carried thai food into the apartment, shrugging off his jacket onto the couch, then setting down the bag on the counter. He had hardly realized Arin’s footsteps were behind him, busy pulling food out and checking his phone. It took him by surprise when Arin came near and scooped him up off his feet. Danny started laughing as fleeting kisses were places sloppily over his neck and jaw, strong arms embracing him close to Arin’s chest.

 

“ _ Please _ just one lil’ kiss?” Arin pursed his lips hopefully.

 

Dan giggled and shook his head,” _ No,  _ you’re gross and sickly,” 

 

Arin sulked,”Damn, tell me how you really feel,”

 

Dan threw his head back with another laugh, and Arin set him down. Arin kept his hands on Dan’s hips, dropping his head to Danny’s neck and huffing a breath,”I feel a lot better now, to be honest,” He hummed,”Took some cold n flu stuff, vix- the whole shebang,”

 

Dan gave a smug smile,”Told you,”

 

Arin grinned,”So you did. Is that dinner?”

 

Danny nodded and sorted through and handed Arin his meal,”All yours,”

 

Arin stuck out his tongue,”I love this stuff but we should  _ really _ stop eating out,”

 

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his own, accompanying Arin to the couch so they could watch something on TV while they ate. The evening wound down pretty nicely, after that. Eventually, Arin got up to clear plates and left a tired and full Dan laying on the couch, curled into the arm of it like always. When Arin came back, he leaned over the man, grabbed Danny’s ankles and  _ yanked _ .

 

With a yip of surprise, Danny came sliding down the couch. Now laying down, Arin knelt above him and tapped on Danny’s stomach.

 

“Can I?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sin is real.

  
  


Danny shifted,”I thought you wanted to wait,” He asked.

 

Arin grinned at him slightly,”Changed my mind,” He paused,”Is this bad? Do you wanna stop?”

 

Danny hurried to shake his head,”No! No no, I’m just… I don’t want you doing stuff you don’t wanna,”

 

Arin smiled,”Well believe me, I do  _ very _ much want to,” He assured him,”So can I, little one?”

 

Dan bit his lip and nodded anxiously.

 

Arin frowned,”Verbal, please?”

 

“Sorry- yeah.. please” Danny urged him gently.

 

Arin smiled at him and tucked his thumbs under Dan’s shirt, slowly lifting the loose fabric up to his chest. Avidan shuddered as Arin’s hands crept back over his chest, ghosting touches brushing his nipples. He gave a shaky breath but made no other sound. 

 

“You okay?” Arin’s eyes lifted again to double check.

 

Judging by the heat in his stomach- good god  _ yes _ -,”I… a little nervous- sorry,”

 

“Do you want to stop?” Arin sat up, beginning to tug his hands back.

 

Dan hurried to shake his head,” _ No! _ No, just nervous, I promise,” He blushed darkly,”I’ve never done shit with a guy, remember?”   
  


“Oh, shit,” Arin seemed to only just remember,”Well, I’m here, okay? Just me. No need to worry,” He assured him,” If you want me to stop just say so, at any time- okay?”

 

Danny nodded, but his fingers tugged his shirt down a little ways,”Is this okay? Like- me? I don’t know what you like and... “ He tugged the shirt down further,”Sorry,”

 

Arin chuckled and pushed the fabric right back up,”Now who has image issues?”

 

Arin ducked his head and pressed a firm kiss to Dan’s chest, pulling an uncertain sound from the older man,”To quote  _ you _ ,” He murmured,”You’re perfect for me. That’s all you gotta know,”

 

Danny lifted his hands above his head, the muscles in his stomach twisting every time Arin’s gentle kiss touched his skin. No, he wasn’t the more fit person in the world. Mostly he felt lanky and thin, not too impressive on the muscle side of things. He had no clue what the fuck he was doing, but how different could it be? Well, very, in some instances. But the way he was going, a blow job couldn’t be too much different when it was a dude. Sex, still, was a ways off. Arin seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, which meant Dan was probably just fine.

 

Arin’s hands ran up his sides, until his thumbs lay against the sensitive skin on his nipples again. Rubbing soft circles with the pad of his thumb, Arin covered any bare patch of skin with a delicate, loving kiss. That is, until he reached the hem of Dan’s jeans. 

 

“These too, little kitten?”

 

Danny whimpered again, embarrassed and still bubbling over with nerves,”Y-yeah,”

 

Arin undid his belt slowly, and unhooked the button of his jeans. Danny moved his hands, reaching down to help him, but Arin raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Hands up,” He ordered.

 

Dan gulped, quickly raising his hands back to his head,”Sorry,”

 

Arin smiled softly at his willingness to obey,”Good kitty,”

 

The affectionate name, now having been said twice, brought an ease to Dan’s mind, as well as a sense of excitement. Arin finished undoing his jeans and eased them down off his hips slowly, leaving Dan in nothing but boxers.

 

Danny's face was hot with shame when he realized that his erection was quite visible through such thin fabric. He struggled to not hide, snatch his jeans and cover himself. God  _ damn _ why was he so fucking nervous?

 

His efforts to stay still were rewarded when Arin smiled at him,”Such a cute kitten, so good for me, hm?”

 

Dan found himself eagerly nodding,”Yes!”

 

“Still doing okay, little one?” Arin hummed, checking in again.

 

Danny nodded quickly,”Yes…”

 

“Can I see my little kitten?” Arin asked, running his fingers down the curve of Dan's ass, and letting his thumb run across the underside of Dan's bulge through the soft fabric.

 

A moan broke through his calm resolve, and Danny covered his face. This was it. What he ready? Did he have a choice? No, wait- that one was a yes, Arin made that clear with every check and gentle reassurance. But damn, were they ready? Dan knew from experience that once you cross this line, you can't go back very easily. Nevertheless, as he peeked at Arin through his fingers, he felt nothing but trust. Arin's face was blank aside from an expression of concern, no anger or impatience as he waited for a choice. he wouldn't be mad id Dan said no and walked away now. 

 

Which is why if felt so good to say _ yes _ .

 

Dan whimpered and nodded,”Yes…  _ please _ ,”

 

Arin smiled as soon as his fingers dipped into the hem of his boxers, he felt another shift in his stomach, and looked away shyly. That was a first. When it got down to it, Dan was  _ usually _ the guy to keep eye contact, a little smirk on his lips, confident and daring. Then again, he  _ usually  _ wasn’t being called a ‘Good boy’ or ‘Kitten’ either. So, whatever.

 

He felt every shift of his boxers being moved out of the way, until everything that once seemed to boil under the fabric got a taste of the cool air in the apartment. A soft groan ran through his chest as he shifted his hips, getting anxious all over again. 

 

“Look at you,” Arin’s gentle, gruff voice,”So cute, all excited just for me, aren’t you?”

 

Danny was very near answering before he felt Arin lean forward, and his lips pressed against his shaft. Dan’s groan was louder this time, hands balled into a white-knuckle fist above his head. Arin lifted Dan’s thigh, running his fingers down from his hip, to his ass, and down his thigh. Arin opened his mouth, his tongue running along the length of it, curling around the head of his dick and pulling a sharp gasp from Dan, accompanied by a shuddering moan.

 

“Very pretty sounds, kitten,” Arin purred against his skin.

 

Danny felt his worries ease with the praise, feeling like Arin was having more fun than he should have, considering he was teasing Dan and driving him fucking crazy. Arin lifted his thigh again and rest Dan’s knee over his shoulder. His hand eased under him, and he held Dan’s balls in his hand, gently easing his thumb over the skin with just enough pressure to make Danny squirm and moan again.

 

“Arin,  _ for fucks sake _ ,” Danny griped from above him, breathless.

 

Arin chuckled,”Patience,” He murmured, lowering his lips to the base of his cock, leaving small kisses before sucking gently for a second or two.

 

“Fuck-” Dan choked, a lengthy and low moan pulling from his lips.

 

Once again, Arin let his tongue glide up the length of his dick, but Arin dipped back down and took an inch or two into his mouth, and gave a low hum against the skin as he pulled back again. Danny groaned deeply, twisting his hips against the couch with a desperate whine.

 

“I’m gonna kill you,” He grunted, turning his face into his arm.

 

Arin grinned, moving to push down Danny’s hips,”But you’re so fun to tease,”

 

Dan huffed,”Asshole,”

 

Arin chuckled, and sat up a bit when he started coughing. He sounded better from this morning, definitely, but it still worried Danny.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

Arin was quicker to settle down now,”Jeez… yeah baby, I’m okay,”

 

Danny frowned,”You’re... not forcing yourself right?

 

Arin shook his head,”Dan you’re a dork- if I needed to force myself I wouldn’t be here at all,” He promised,”And unless you wanna stop, I was kinda busy…”

 

Dan rolled his eyes,”Busy being a fucking cock tease,”

 

“That’s the best part!”

 

“Arin-”

 

“Alright, alright,”

 

Without a second’s hesitation, Arin dropped his head again and took Danny’s upper half into his mouth. A startled moan had Danny trying- and failing miserably- to shift his hips. His hands gripped the arm of the couch behind his head, breathing shallow. Arin pulled back, leaving a nice little trail of spit along his shaft. Just as Arin pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to the head of his cock, he opened his mouth again and took Dan down to near his base. Dan’s back arched up in reply, a shaken exhale leading into a quiet moan. The slow rhythm kept Danny on edge, and he could feel himself getting way too close, way too quickly. 

 

“Arin.. Arin  _ Arin _ ,” Danny gasped in a warning, feeling his orgasm building fast.

 

Arin didn’t stop, or move, so Danny tried again, straining to speak,” _ I’m fuckin close- Arin! _ ”

 

Once again, no movement from the younger man. After a moment, Arin lifted his eyes to meet Danny’s, and a hum vibrated against his cock- That was it. Dan tried  his hardest to shift out of the way, but Arin’s grip kept him still on the couch as his body tensed and rocked him with a climax. Dan called out a string of curses, breathless and panting. Arin, to his blatant surprise, took every drop of it. He continued to press Danny’s hips into the couch, running his tongue over Dan’s tongue to make him shake and whimper.

 

“That… was  _ not _ your first time,” Danny panted.

 

Arin chuckled,”Not a chance,”

 

“You were…  _ dying _ this morning… how the fuck,” Danny huffed.

 

Arin smirked,”That’s for me to know,”

 

Danny narrowed his eyes,”Was that my something special for work today?” He asked.

 

Arin shook his head and picked up his clothes, gently helping to put his boxers back on, and setting his jeans aside,”Nope, your surprise is in the bedroom,”

 

Danny frowned,”What…?” He winced slightly,”I don’t think I could go for a round two-”

 

Arin shook his head as he stood,”Nah, nah. C’mere,” 

 

Arin stooped down and picked Danny up for the second time that night, carrying him to the bedroom. Once there, he shut the door and climbed onto the bed, laying Dan down on his back. Arin lay next to him and tugged him close to his chest,”Your surprise is  _ sleep _ ,”

 

Danny laughed,”You’re so dorky I swear,” He paused and held Arin’s shirt,”Hey do… do you need to yknow…?”

 

Arin chuckled,”Cum? Nah. I’m too tired, and I had my fun with you,” He assured him.

 

Danny frowned,”You- wait, are you not hard?” 

 

“Nope,”

 

Something bad twisted Dan’s heart,”Is… did I do something?”

 

Arin huffed,”Danny, you’re sexy as hell. You didn’t do anything wrong,” He promised,”I just figured one thing at a time, and you deserved it tonight.”

 

“Are you sure? I could have… uh..” Dan blanked for a moment.

 

“Exactly,” Arin chuckled,”You’re flustered and tired. I was hard- christ with that view who  _ wouldn’t _ be. But you can get rid of it just by flexing your thighs for like, a minute,”

 

Danny pulled back to stare at him,”What? That’s a thing?”

 

Arin grinned,”Yeah, dude. That’s why I was on my knees on the couch,” 

 

“Oh,” Danny mused,”You promise we’re okay?

 

Arin smiled,”Yeah! Well, only if you gimme a kiss?”

 

“You’re sick,”

 

“And?”

 

“You just had my dick in your mouth,”

 

“ _ And _ ?”

 

“Oh my god,” Danny giggled,”Fine! Go brush your teeth though,”

 

Arin’s face split into a grin and he damn near jumped off the bed to go to the bathroom. Danny was left giggling, rolling onto his side to get up himself. He walked to the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush to brush his own teeth, grinning slightly at Arin in the mirror. Arin leaned forward after a minute or so, spat in the sink and rinsed off his brush. Letting it clamour to the countertop, he turned and pulled Danny’s hand away from his mouth and kissed him square on the lips. Dan made a sound of surprise, bubbles pushing from his mouth. He hurried to lean over the sink and spit before he choked.

 

“You dumbass,” He laughed, wiping his mouth.

 

Arin smiled broadly at him in the mirror, and wiped his mouth free from suds before going back to bed and climbing under the covers. Once Dan had  _ actually _ brushed his teeth, he climbed in with him, happy to sleep next to him for another night.

 

“Hey Arin,”

 

“Hm?”

 

“No homo,”

 

“I’m gonna fucking smother you with a pillow,”

 

Danny burst into a fit of giggles and Arin tugged him close, coughing a few times after laughing. When Dan settled, he heard Arin grumbling about ‘ _ No homo my ass _ ’ and smiled wide.

 

All of the homo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... the tea had been fucking sPILLED.

When Arin next opened his eyes, the sun was seeping through the curtains and coating the blankets with sunlight. Arin blinked slowly, frowning at the sight. He reached across to the table next to the bed, grabbing his phone and checking the time- 10:30. He had, somehow, managed to sleep for about 10 hours. Why didn’t he wake up at 8? He had an alarm set. He rolled onto his back and glanced behind him for Dan, but the bed was empty. Another mystery.

 

Opening his phone, he pulled up Danny’s contact.

 

 **10:37; Sent to Danny;** **_Why is my alarm off? Wya?_ **

 

With that sent, he climbed out of bed and shuffled to the shower.

 

As he scrubbed shampoo through his hair, he recalled last night and smiled fondly. Weird as it may sound, he loved pleasing other people more than he actually cared for getting off. Watching when he teased them, shaking and begging, so open and trusting. Just last week he had Suzy close to kicking off the bed because he spent so long edging her closer and closer. He loved watching barriers break, submitting to pleasure, even when Suzy was very obviously a dominant anywhere. He grinned and shook his head clear from the thoughts as he rinsed out the suds from his hair. When he climbed out of the shower, he lingered in front of the mirror for a moment or two. Blurry. He wiped the glass from steam and stepped back, holding his stomach in his hands.

 

_Beautiful, Big cat._

 

Arin smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair.

 

Toweled off and half dressed with jeans and no shirt, Arin walked back to the bedroom and picked up his phone again.

 

 **10:43; From Danny;** **_I turned it off, @ the office._ **

 

Arin stared at the screen, confused.

 

 **10:43; Sent to Danny;** **_Why turn it off? How did u get in my phone?_ **

 

With a huff, Arin tucked his phone away and decided he didn’t particularly care; he had nothing to hide. He picked up a shirt from the bag he’d brought from his house and pulled it over his head. Next socks, and he had to get on his knees to grab the other shoe from under the bed. Finally looking like a functioning member of society, he headed out to the car.

 

As he got in the driver’s side, his phone buzzed.

 

 **10:50; From Danny;** **_You weren’t gonna stay home again, so I let you sleep in. I saw your pass two days ago._ **

 

Arin rolled his eyes and chuckled, starting his car and pulling onto the road to get to work. Danny could be sneaky when he wanted to, he supposed. The extra sleep seemed to kick off the last of the cold, which was a relief. Minus the cough here and there, he was feeling pretty damn good. He turned on a playlist from his phone at a stop light, plugging it into the aux. AJR’s _Come Hang Out_ played through the speakers, and Arin sang along.

 

By the time he got to the office, the sunny skies he had woken up to were no longer there, covered by dark and dismal clouds. He stepped out into a sprinkling rain, hiding his phone against his chest. Once inside, we lifted his shirt to wipe the rain off his face and stomped his shoes on the mat to keep him from tracking water anywhere. After a moment of consideration, he ended up just taking his shoes off altogether.

 

“Morning sunshine,” Arin was greeted by Dan’s voice as he entered the office.

 

Slumped on one of the beanbags, Danny grinned up at him. Arin rolled his eyes.

 

“Did you eat?” Arin asked, glancing at Ross working on animation.

 

Dan nodded,”Banana, you?”

 

“Had a banana last night,” Arin winked at the man, and Dan bristled.

 

“ _Arin_ I’m gonna kick your ass,” Dan shook his head and got to his feet,”My phone didn’t charge, so I’m gonna go pick up lunch now, leave it here to charge,”

 

Arin nodded,”What have you been doing here?”

 

Dan shrugged,”Played a few episodes with Feel the Snow with Barry and Ross, but for the last half hour kinda just hanging around,”

 

Arin chuckled,”Okay. Drive safe,”

 

Dan gave him a knowing smile and walked to the door, brushing his arm as he passed. Arin lifted his hand and gave him a light tap on the ass in reply, a grin on his face. He went to the kitchen, where Barry was eating somethin with rice and broccoli.

 

“Hey man,” Barry said around a mouth full of food,”How ya feeling?”

 

Arin nodded,”Decent, compared to yesterday,” He reached up to the cabinet and pulled his veggie chips down off the shelf to snack on,”How about you?”

 

Barry shook his head, pausing to swallow,”I feel my heart is still on overdrive from that monster Dan bought yesterday,” He complained,”I remember why I don’t drink those things, now,”

 

Arin stared down at the bag of chips in his hands, brow knit together in thought. He turned to face Barry, eyeing him curiously,”Did Danny have a monster?”

 

Barry nodded,”Yeah. Why?”

 

Arin thought up an excuse,”He was up late last night, wondered where the fuck all the energy came from,” He hummed,”I swear he _lives_ on caffeine,”

 

Barry raised his hands hopelessly,”I swear to god I didn’t see him _touch_ water yesterday. Maybe he’s just made from fuckin coffee beans instead,” He poked fun.

 

“No water, huh? The conspiracy theories are growing,” Arin grinned, but behind it he felt a little hurt- Danny had lied to him?

 

Barry chuckled and chewed another bite, leaving Arin to go wander to the couch. He distinctly remembered askin Dan about his rules, just to check up on his and make sure that he had done what he was asked, stayed safe and healthy when Arin wasn’t there. Breaking a rule was one thing, scolding and a threat usually worked to fix that up, but lying to him? Why would he lie? Was he unsure about the rules? Fuck, scared of Arin? Arin hoped that wasn’t the case, hoped that Dan was able to trust him and be honest. But if that wasn’t the case, why the fuck was he lying? If he faked one of the rules…

 

“Hey Ross,” Arin waved his hand to get the guy’s attention.

 

When he took off his headphones, he glanced over and lifted his hands,”He rises from the dead!”

 

Arin rolled his eyes and smiled,”You know anywhere new to go to lunch?”

 

Ross leaned back in his chair, hands clasped together behind his head,”I mean, I just went to Fatburger yesterday. That’s kind of my go to unless I bring lunch,”

 

Arin felt hope spark in his chest,”Oh, you went with Dan yesterday?”

 

Ross shook his head,”No, we took a break around one but when I got back he was chugging monster and a swiss roll,”

 

Arin internally deflated,”No suggestions then?”

 

Ross shrugged,”I mean, Fatburger is still pretty damn good, but nothing new,”

 

Arin stuck out his tongue,”Fair enough,”

 

Turning back to the bag of chips, Arin wasn’t very hungry anymore. Two rules broken, two blatant lies. Arin knew that, at some point, rules were gonna be broken, at some point he would end up punishing Dan. But still, he wasn’t totally sure of himself. This shit, in any _normal_ relationship, would be abuse. Giving rules, punishments, it would be red flags if they hadn’t discussed it. But they had talked. And talked… and talked. They knew what they were in, they had agreed, they both knew their roles. Even when Arin gave him a swat or two when he started fighting rules, he could see Danny was still happy and loved him. As it would turn out, two or three little pats weren’t going to cover this

 

Maybe, he supposed, it was time to do something more than talking.

 

Arin did his best to hide his intentions, hide his worried thoughts. When Dan got back, he forced himself into the grumping mindset. He gave him a kiss when he joined him in the grump room, after checking the windows.

 

“Where’d you go to eat?” Arin asked curiously.

 

“Wendys, taco salad,” Dan smiled at him,”What about you?”

 

“Not too hungry, I had some veggie chips,” Arin replied softly.

 

Danny frowned,”Well, I suck at cooking but maybe tonight I can make something for both of us?” He suggested,”Spaghetti?”

 

Arin smiled,”Sure little one,”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

On the drive home, Dan began to sense something was wrong. Arin kept the radio low, he was very still compared to his usual head bobbing to whatever song or drumming his knuckles against the wheel. It was actually a little eery.

 

“You okay?” Danny asked hesitantly.

 

Arin nodded,”I just found a few things out that I wish I hadn’t,”

 

Danny shifted,”Like what?”

 

“Worry about it when we get home,”

 

“But I’m worried _now_ ,” Danny complained

 

Dan quieted as soon as Arin shot him a look. Whatever was wrong, it wasn’t good.

 

He sank in his seat, hugging himself and pulling his knees together. If Arin found out about yesterday- which was 100% plausible- Dan wasn’t sure what was in store for him. Not knowing made his worry grow exponentially. He stared out the window as a cold feeling of dread sank into his chest. Was Arin mad at him?

 

He didn’t have long to think before Arin pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Arin pulled his keys from the ignition and got his phone before stepping outside and shutting the door. Danny hesitated to follow, but Arin went straight up to the door, crossed his arms, and waited. Dan winced and pushed open his door, slinking up to the door and pulling out his keys. He glanced up at Arin with concern.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna talk?” He asked softly.

 

“Unlock the door and we can talk plenty,”

 

Danny bit his lip and hurriedly unlocked the door.

 

Arin guided him inside, a hand on his back as if it were a warning, and shut the door behind him. He snapped and pointed to the couch.

 

“Sit down,”

 

Danny whimpered,”Yes sir,” He crossed the room and dropped on the sofa quickly.

 

“I know what we said,” Arin began,”Take it slow, establish trust, figure _us_ out before the roles, yeah?”

 

Dan nodded, and Arin continued,”I think we’ve built up long enough, and to be totally honest I am extremely disappointed in you, Dan,” Danny winced, looking down,”A few smacks kept you in line, but it’s pretty damn obvious that it’s not enough to keep there long. I’m gone _one day_ , and you broke two rules, and _lied_ to me about it,”

 

“You were sick! I didn’t want you to worry!” Danny blurted, looking up at him.

 

Arin shook his head,”That is absolutely no excuse for this,”

 

Danny sputtered, scrambling for _something_ to explain his reasons,”But… but I-”

 

“No buts,” Arin shook his head,”You asked for punishments, and your first one starts now,” Arin uncrossed his arms and gestured to the corner of the living room,”Go stand in the corner,”

 

Danny shrunk back against the cushion,”No, Arin please-”

 

Arin stared him down,”I’m gonna count to three, and if you’re not in that corner by then I’ll spank you now,” he tilted his head,”One,”

 

Danny stood up, but he gripped at his shirt worriedly- he had really stuck himself in a corner here, no pun intended. He had no way to explain himself, no chance at a reprieve, no way to change Arin’s mind. It was hopeless to try, at this point.

 

“Two,”

 

Danny whimpered, still stammering as he struggled to find the words to explain himself, maybe worm a way out, but he drew a blank. He had no second chance this time.

 

“Three,”

 

Arin filled the two steps between them and grabbed Danny’s upper arm, entirely intent on bending him over the couch and starting the punishment. Dan gasped in reply, eyes wide with panic.

 

“Arin, wait- _wait_ ,” Danny yelped, but it fell on deaf ears when Arin spun him around and forced him over the edge of the couch.

 

“You’ve had this coming,” Arin raised a hand.

 

Danny gasped and writhed in his grip,” _Please!_ I didn’t mean to get in _real_ trouble!”

 

Everything stopped moving, Dan’s eyes shot wide as he realized what he said. The color drained from his face, and Arin’s hand lowered back down to his side.

  
“ _Real_ trouble?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long ;P

_ “Real trouble?” _

 

Danny smacked a hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut-  _ fucking fuck _ .

 

“What are you talking about?” Arin asked.

 

Dan shook his head stubbornly, thoughts racing to think up an explanation.

 

“Daniel, answer me- What do you mean by  _ real _ trouble?” Arin demanded.

 

“Please… let me up?”

 

Arin considered for a second, wondering if this was just some attempt to get out of punishment. By the looks of him, tense and shaky, Arin assumed it wasn’t. He sighed and let him go, crossing his arms once again. Danny pulled his arm forward slowly, easing himself onto his feet again. He stared at the ground, not wanting to look Arin in the eye.

 

“Dan, if you expect to have a calm, civil conversation about this, I suggest you to tell me what’s going on. Otherwise, you can bend right back over the arm and we can talk about it after,” Arin’s voice was stern, unwavering.

 

Dan winced,”I…” He curled into himself,”Please don’t judge me, please. I hid it, I thought I was okay doing it,” He begged quietly.

 

Arin frowned at him,”I’m not gonna judge you, Danny. You need to tell me,”

 

Danny spared a glance at Arin’s face. He didn’t have much choice but to trust his word. And damn, had Arin ever really judged him for anything? Not that he knew of. Arin had always just taken the things he believed in and usually, he shared the same feelings with Dan. It was a good friendship for a reason, after all. Still, Danny felt his breathing pick up in pace. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, battling with himself. Should he be honest? Fuck he was about to be beat for lying, maybe it was best to open up. But then again, it would change  _ everything _ . 

 

“I’m sorry,” Danny whispered,”I was… The little things, the little punishments...I just thought that if I acted up a little…” Danny stopped.

 

“If you acted up, what?” Arin narrowed his eyes,”What are you saying Dan?”

 

Now or never- admit it, or take it to the grave.

 

“I wanted to know what you’d do,” Danny stammered,”I- I wanted to make sure you would follow through,”

 

Til' death do we part.

 

Arin frowned,”Did you think I wouldn’t keep my word? Just not take care of you?” 

 

Danny nodded weakly,”I thought if you gave me a few then… I dunno, it’s stupid,”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Arin said gruffly, and Danny looked up at him with surprise,”I’m here for you, Dan. You know you can trust me, count on me. I love you, and that’s why we have the rules in place, so you can stay safe and I can stop worrying and just love you,” He explained,”And I’m gonna take care of you, even when you might not want me to. Like right now,”

 

Danny shuffled back as Arin advanced, getting ahold of his wrist again and stepping around to the couch. He sat down near the edge and pulled Dan’s arm down with him, letting Danny stumble the rest of the way over his lap. As soon as Dan hit his thighs, Arin looped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush with his stomach.

 

“Arin, wait- can’t we discuss this?” Danny asked hopefully, voice shaky.

 

Arin nudged Danny forward on his lap slightly,”We have discussed it. Over and over again, but it’s time to actually put it into play,”

 

Danny felt his stomach twist, staring at the couch cushion with wide, worried eyes. This was  _ real _ , not just one of Dan’s fantasy’s. This was actually in Arin’s control, Dan couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to, not without calling off the entire agreement. He had fucked up, and this was punishment. Danny thought back to the few stinging smacks when he was pressed against the counter in the kitchen, and suddenly he realized that he’d be getting those all over again. This time, instead of three or four, it could be as many as Arin saw fit to give him. A feeling of dread sank in his chest. This was gonna sting.

 

Before anything else started, Arin lay his hand on Danny’s jeans, as an unspoken warning,”Tell me why you’re being spanked,”

 

Danny lifted his feet as he blushed, tensing all over again,”I… I broke the rules,” He answered quietly.

 

Arin raised his hand and smacked him hard. Danny yipped and jerked forward on his lap, his toes pushing against the floor, the other against the arm of the couch. Fucking hell that hurt! Danny whined loudly as he began to truly realize what he was in for. 

 

“You broke two of your rules, Leigh,” Dan winced at his real name,”You broke them, and lied to my face about it. I don’t like liars, and I certainly don’t cuddle them,” He swatted him again,”Is that what you are? A disobedient little liar?”

 

Danny shook his head, surprised to feel guilt crawling at his throat,”No! I’m not a liar!”

 

Arin snorted,”You could have fooled me!” He snapped, and raised his hand again.

 

Danny gasped, gripping the couch hard as each smack fell. Dan squirmed as best he could, despite being held down. His breathing was heavy, and the cold pit in his chest only seemed to grow as Arin’s words sank in. Was that how Arin saw him? A liar? Danny grit his teeth with each crack of Arin’s palm, driving the idea home. He was acting like a brat, doing things just to get smacks, lying about broken rules. He hated it, he hated the cold patch in his chest, and he really fucking hate the fact that Arin was disappointed in him. Out of everything Arin had said so far, that one really hurt. He didn’t want to disappoint him, he thought he was right for hiding it. He could see how that was pretty damn stupid now. Arin was a big guy, and strong, he could battle plenty and take care of Dan without trouble. Not to say he could do it constantly, but Dan couldn’t argue that he would be burdening him by being honest. 

 

Danny gripped the hem of Arin’s jeans near the bottom, holding on tight as he dropped his face into the cushion, trying to keep quiet and stoic. Still over jeans, Arin managed to break through Danny’s stubborn personality with just a few smacks. In this case, Dan had lost count already. His ass ached like nothing he ever knew before, and he prayed Arin would finish soon. Mostly, he just wanted a hug and maybe a cuddle from Arin. Apparently, Arin had different plans for the next twenty minutes.

 

Finally, Arin’s flurry of smacks stopped. The arm around Danny’s waist lifted, and Arin patted his thigh firmly,”Stand up,”

 

Danny whimpered, huffing a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Gingerly, he slid back off of Arin’s lap and stood on shaky feet. Immediately, his hands jumped back to his ass and started to rub, hanging his head low. Arin gave him another firm pat on the hip.

 

“Stop rubbing. This is a punishment,” Arin reminded him,”Come here,”

 

Danny sulked but stepped forward hesitantly. Arin grabbed him by the hem of his jeans and tugged him a step closer. Once he was within arms reach, Arin started undoing the belt on his hips. Danny grabbed at his hands, surprised, and took a step back again. Arin raised his eyes to Dan’s, looking unimpressed and impatient.

 

“Leigh,” Arin said slowly,”Come here and stand still,” 

 

Danny whined,”Do they have to come off? Your hand hurts as it is, please?”

 

Arin looked stern,”You’re being punished. I decide what you deserve, and right now you’re pushing me really close to taking you over my knee  _ bare _ ,”

 

Danny stared at him,”You… you wouldn’t,”

 

“Want to fucking bet?”

 

Danny felt anxious again, watching the stern resolve on Arin’s face. He wasn’t kidding. This was serious; Dan had never been really spanked before, let alone on bare skin. Was this how it was gonna be every time he was punished? Or did he really piss Arin off this time? Even worse- was Arin going  _ easy _ on him now, compared to later? It sure didn’t fucking feel like it.

 

“Either you take the belt off or you come here and let me do it,” Arin ordered,”Do not make me come get you,”

 

Danny frowned,”But, I-”

 

Arin stood up,”That’s it,”

 

Danny yelped and jumped back,”Yes sir! I’m doing it!” He fumbled with the buckle on his belt, casting an anxious peek up at Arin as he did so.

 

“Take your shoes off too, and then come here,” Arin sat back down.

 

Danny slid the belt through the loops on his jeans, dropping it on the floor. He held up his pants while he toed off his shoes next, kicking them to the side of the couch. Reluctant to start again, Dan shuffled over to Arin’s side again. Arin grabbed the fabric of his jeans and yanked them down to his knees. Instead of grabbing his wrist and forcing him over, Arin leaned back slightly and looked up at Dan.

 

“Back over my knee,” He ordered him clearly.

 

Danny whimpered. To be forced over his knee was one thing- he still had some dignity in knowing that Arin was bigger, stronger than he was. Bending over willingly? This was Arin testing him, deciding how much time he should spend over his knee. Deciding how willing to obey he was. If he refused, Danny had no doubt Arin would make him regret it and spank him anyways. He regarded Arin nervously, and saw the same stern gaze. He felt the pit grow again and he bit his lip, looking down to Arin’s lap.

 

“Dan, if I have to tell you again…” Arin warned him.

 

Danny shook his head,”No, sir! Wait, I just…” He rubbed his arm, nerves creeping again,”You still… love me… right?” He whispered, feeling a sting behind his eyes.

 

Arin’s expression finally seemed to soften, and he gave Dan a sad look,”I love you with all my heart, little one,” He assured him,”Which is why I’m here, doing this. Do you understand?”

 

Danny nodded,”’Love you too,” He murmured.

 

Arin hummed,”Now get over, so we can finish this,”

 

Danny huffed unhappily, but he did slowly lay himself across Arin’s lap once again. His arm wrapped around Danny’s waist, and Arin adjusted him again. 

 

Danny damn near shrieked as Arin’s hand came down on the curve of his ass, bucking up and kicking his feet up. Arin shifted back quickly, having almost been kicked in the head. He shook his head and pulled his thigh out from under Danny’s hips while he moved Dan forward onto his other knee. His free leg wrapped around both of Danny’s, trapping him over his knee and keeping his feet from flying up.

 

“Arin,  _ fuck _ ,” Danny whimpered, breathing hard again,”It hurts!”

 

“I know, that’s the point,” Arin hummed absentmindedly.

 

Danny scuffed his toes against the carpet, hanging his head,”That’s not what I meant,”

 

Arin raised his palm,”Oh, I know what you meant,” He let it fly, smacking the curve on Danny’s bottom harshly, and continuing the stream of aching strikes from there,”You meant you wanted me to stop. But tough shit, because I want you to stop lying to me, and so far this seems to get through to you the best.”

 

Danny gasped and shoved his face into the cushion, kicking his feet wildly and trying his best to tense up and relax as if it would ease the pain. The guilt was tearing holes in him, making him wish he had never skipped lunch, especially wishing he hadn’t lied about it to Arin. He wanted to take it back and fix it, so Arin wouldn’t be disappointed and mad. He hated himself for lying, and yet still had things hidden from Arin. If he ever told him the truth about his testy behaviour, Danny worried what would become of punishments- speaking of, Dan hadn’t felt a single spark of arousal since they had gotten home. Considering he wouldn’t have a chance of getting off of Arin’s knee without bruises, he wondered what the damn deal was. All he had been feeling was guilt, a disdain for the way he’d acted yesterday. Danny was too overwrought with the pain- both physical and emotional- of his current predicament to dwell too much on it.

 

Arin’s pace didn’t slow for a second even as he spoke,”When I ask you if you broke the rules, I expect you to be honest, consequences be damned. Are you going to start doing that, or am I gonna have to start spanking you every week just to cover everything you hide from me?”

 

Danny jerked his head up,”I’ll tell you, I promise I will!” 

 

“You sure? Not gonna lie if you skip breakfast? Or faking sick to get out of the gym? None of it?” Arin pulled Dan's waist further forward and started targeting his thighs, which left him squirming from the intense sting, crying out.

 

“No, sir!  _ No, sir! _ ” Danny hollered, voice strained as tears welled in his eyes.

 

“Good, that will make both of our lives easier,” Arin praised,”Now, do you think you believe me when I tell you you're gonna be spanked if you misbehave?”

 

“Yes sir! I believe you!” He wailed, tugging on Arin's jeans as he strained to keep himself together.

 

“No more testing, then. If you break your rules or act up about following them, you're gonna be right back here with a sore bottom,” Arin raised his hand higher than before and delivered blow after aching blow,” _ Do you understand _ ?” 

 

Danny cried out in a choked sob,” _ Ye-es!” _

 

Arin stopped the spanking there, taking time to flex his hand with a wince of pain. Danny went limp over his leg, shoulder trembling as he sobbed into the cushion.

 

“I'm sorry,” he quivered,”I'm sorry,”

 

Arin moved his leg off of Danny’s and ran his hands over his back gently,”I know, little one, I know. You did so well for me, such a good boy,” Arin cooed quietly,”Can you slide back for me, little petal?” 

 

Danny’s tears only came harder as he heard the new nickname, feeling undeserving of that praise at the moment. Regardless, he slid back off of Arin's thigh and onto his knees. Arin knelt beside him and Danny was once again in his arms, being held close enough that he could hear Arin's heart beat. Danny's breath was shaky and uneven, and he held onto Arin's shirt like it was life or death. Arin pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and let him hide in his shoulder while he cried it out. Once Arin got them both to the bedroom, he laid Dan on his side gently, a sad expression on his face as he watched him curl up.

 

Arin tugged the jeans off of his legs the rest of the way, then climbed onto the bed and lay in front of him, tugging the shaky man closer. Arin had his own ball of guilt he needed to squash, and helping Dan would ease the biggest part of it away. So he held him close, curling his fingers through Danny’s hair, kissing his face wherever he could. 

 

“You’re okay, little one. My good boy, I’m so proud of you, you did so good for me,” Arin soothed quietly.

 

Eventually, Danny’s grip on Arin began to relax, his breathing evening out to a steady pace, despite the occasional catch in his throat. Arin smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“There you go,” Arin murmured,”Very good,”

 

Danny lifted his head slightly, eyes closed,”I love you,” He mumbled.

 

“I love you too, petal,” Arin smiled.

 

“Am I bad?” Danny opened his eyes and blinked away tears.

 

Arin shook his head,”No, little one. Naughty sometimes, but never bad,”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“Not a chance,”

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you like taking care of me?”

 

“Never been more sure of anything,”

 

Danny, apparently satisfied on questions, shut his eyes again and settled in Arin’s arms.

 

“Hey,” Arin’s voice now sounded small, and Dan opened his eyes again in worry.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

 

Arin looked at him sadly,”Was that right?” He asked,”I- Shit, I didn’t expect you to cry like that- I just can’t believe I-”

 

Danny wiggled out of his grip enough to cup Arin’s face in his hands,”Hey! No no, you did good! I mean,” Danny pouted and shifted slightly,”I’m sore as fuck and that sucked,” He offered a gentle smile,”But I needed it, I’ll admit that. I deserved it, and it was a dick move to lie,”

 

Arin studied him closely,”Are you sure? This whole thing… it isn’t just abuse?”

 

“Did we talk about it?”

 

“Well, yeah, but-”

 

“Then it’s not abuse. You didn’t  _ guilt me  _ into any of it, and it was entirely consensual,” Danny huffed another breath,”Even though,  _ again _ , it  _ sucks _ ,”

 

Arin gave a watery chuckle and rolled onto his back, wiping his eyes,”Thanks, petal,”

 

Danny smiled sleepily and moved closer to him,”Mm! I really like that name,” He admitted, curling into Arin’s side.

 

“What, petal?” Arin inquired,”I like it too, it suits you,”

 

Danny smiled again and closed his eyes,”Petal and Big cat. Sounds like a sitcom,”

 

“What, you mean like  _ Laura _ ?” Arin groaned in the characters voice with a grin.

 

Danny laughed,”Exactly!”

 

Arin chuckled and kissed the top of his head,”Sleep, little one. We both need a nap,”

 

Danny hummed in agreement,”Fatburger for dinner later?” He teased.

 

“Shut up, you dork,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me how gifts work?

Dan spent the better half of the morning lost in thought while Arin was wandering around. Sitting on the couch, while it wasn’t excruciating, wasn’t quite comfortable either. Arin had left deep red bruising along the underside of his ass in one or two places, which kept Dan shifting all day as he thought back on his punishment. A punishment which had, in many ways, taken him by surprise.

 

Was Arin going hard on him because it was two rules? Or maybe lying? Arin had scolded him the most for lying, which Danny could understand. He hated toing it in the first place, and considering how guilty he felt when he admitted it, keeping it a secret  _ now _ felt like a weight pulling him down closer and closer to the floor. He knew that lying wasn’t technically one of his rules, but he felt as though it was an unspoken requirement. Considering how much of it Dan had been doing recently, he wondered if Arin might add it to the list when he found out.  _ If _ he found out.

 

Why the  _ hell _ was he not excited by the end of it? As soon as the scolding started, Danny had felt an internal dislike for the situation. He felt guilt had eaten every inch of him, leaving him feeling cold. That was not what he had imagined when he saw the video, or the countless others after it. Now, the scene felt fuzzy to him. He was so stuck in his head that he only remembered the pain, the guilt, and the scolding that left him in tearful remorse. The guilt had to be what put him off. Leaving him cold instead of warm and squirming, the whole thing felt bad. Dan hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat it too soon.

 

Danny shifted on the couch, staring at his socks. He definitely felt… relieved. Even while he sat sore, he felt like there was a weight lifted off his shoulders. He had cleared the slate and started new again. Arin wasn’t mad at him, or disappointed. And hell, Danny even had a great big cup sitting next to the couch;it was half empty. He was happy he was getting off on the right foot again. He would hate to have another punishment this soon. He wondered if Arin would even punish him this soon after. He seemed pretty upset after the first one, spanking Dan over bruises might make Arin too worried. Danny would be extra good today, just in case. Plus, that meant Arin might give him another something special…

 

Danny began to bounce in his seat at the thought, a broad smile on his face. Arin pushed the door open then, a water bottle full of ice with water on the side, it seemed. Danny tilted his head at him- He had never really seen the water bottle used before, only stuck up in the cabinets.

 

“What are you using that for?” Danny asked, watching him curiously.

 

Arin hummed as he sat down,”Water. If I’m going to expect you to follow rules and shit I should be setting a good example,” He explained.

 

“Arin, you really don’t have to-”

 

“I really do,” Arin insisted,”It’s good for me, it will remind you to drink; It’s a win-win. Now hush and pick up the controller,”

 

Danny shrank a little, but he was smiling nonetheless, happy that Arin was remembering his rules and trying to help him. He grabbed the remote off the table and his cup of water and used both hands to take a long drink of water before they started recording. Arin chuckled behind him.

 

“You look like a toddler,” Arin teased, picking up the laptop to set up the last few things.

 

Danny blushed,”I do not! Shut up,” With a huff, Dan thumped the cup back down on the table and crossed his arms.

 

Arin shook his head,”Hey Danny?”

 

Danny uncrossed his arms slightly to inquire,”Hm..?”

 

“If you want to keep huffing at me you can go stick your nose in the corner,” Arin threatened, without moving an inch or looking at Dan; still, he felt a shudder on his skin.

 

A thought from earlier jumped forward. Why did that turn him on, but the idea of breaking another rule made Danny wanna cry? He did want to be spanked, he wanted the sting from Arin's hand, wanted to be held down without mercy and made to sit still and  _ take it.  _ But what happened last night was all of that, but made Dan sick to his stomach. And yet here he was, being scolded and threatened, and felt a spark of excitement in his stomach, and a quiet want to push the boundaries and get a few swats. What was his problem?

 

Danny uncrossed his arms and bit his lip,”No, sir,” He said quietly.

 

Arin raised his head and turned to look at him,”Why do you say that?”

 

Danny flinched,”Sorry, I’ll stop,”

 

Arin sat up quickly and put a hand on his knee, pulling Danny’s eyes towards him,”No, don’t stop! I love that, I’m just curious what made you  _ start _ it,”

 

Danny scanned his eyes with a touch of worry,”Well… You pushed me onto the bed one time, and-”

 

“I know when, cutie, tell me  _ why _ ?” Arin coaxed.

 

Danny shrugged,”It… feels… right? I don’t know, is that weird?”

 

Arin shook his head,”No, it’s really cute,” He smiled,”Come give me a hug, hm?”

 

Danny smiled and scooted over on the couch to lean into him, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. 

 

“You have any other names you wanted to call me?” Arin asked.

 

“I don’t know any…” Danny mumbled.

 

“Not even Daddy?” Arin’s tone was joking above him, but Danny felt like it was a serious question.

 

Danny blushed and laughed,”I’m not sure about that one yet,”

 

Arin hummed,”Whatever. You’re still my cute little petal, so I don’t mind,”

 

Danny beamed, happy to be treated so kindly and be made to feel little.

 

“I would like you to keep calling me ‘sir’ though. Is that ok?” Arin questioned.

 

“Yessir,” Danny replied, a small joke,”Why do you like it…?”

 

“Same reason you like saying it, I guess,” Arin hummed

 

Arin chuckled,”Alright, we gotta work. Do you want to play?”

 

“With you,” Danny blurted, wincing as soon as it left his mouth from embarrassment.

 

“Well, if you behave today maybe I’ll give you a little treat tonight,” Arin hummed,”But only if you’re  _ really really _ good for me, okay? Are you gonna be my sweet little boy for me?”

 

Danny nodded quickly,”Mhm! I will!”

 

Arin chuckled,”There’s my lil sweet pea. Let me set up and we can get started, okay?”

 

Danny nodded and sat up, bouncing in his seat again. Today was a very good day, despite the bruising and worrisome thoughts. Arin was being cute and making  _ Dan _ feel cute in the process, which made him very happy. Arin’s phone buzzed while they were setting up, and Arin leaned to the side to pull it out of his pocket.

 

After reading it, he frowned and looked to Dan,”Do you wanna meet Matilda?”

 

Danny’s expression lifted immediately,”Yes!”

 

Arin raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm.

 

“I.. have a few questions…” Danny offered lamely.

 

A few; the understatement of the  _ year _ . Danny wanted to know what rules Suzy hadn't shared, how Matilda felt when she broke rules, if they did anything weird that make them both excited. As he considered it, he seemed creepy and his hopes deflated a little. But he at least wanted to know if his feelings were valid and maybe even normal. If he could ask her about that he'd be satisfied and go home happy. If he ever worked up the courage to admit he enjoyed being spanked to anyone.

 

Arin chuckled,”Alright. Well they want to go out to dinner when they get back, so we can go meet them Monday night,”

 

Danny nodded and Arin set his laptop and phone aside,”Hand me the controller please?”

 

Danny pulled it out of Arin’s reach,”Nope,”

 

Arin looked over him, unimpressed,”What happened to being my good boy?”

 

Danny gasped and hurriedly shoved the controller into Arin’s hands,”I am! I am being good!”

 

Arin grinned,”Much better, give me a kiss,” 

 

Danny smiled again and kissed him happily,”Thank you!”

 

When the door creaked open, Danny froze and his eyes jumped to look at Arin. Arin didn't move.

 

“Dude, It's really no problem- you're  _ hot  _ quit hugging on me,” He joked, nudging Dan off of him. 

 

Dan forced a smile and glanced at the door, where Vernon was standing. His heart was racing in his chest- that was so close.

 

Arin leaned back to look at him,”What's up?”

 

“Foods here, homos,” He stuck out his tongue and left again. 

 

Dan watched the door for a moment, before covering his face with his hands,”Oh my god,”

 

Arin chuckled and patted his knee,”Come on, he didn't see. Let's go eat!” He grinned.

 

Danny sulked but did follow to go get his chinese. 

 

Danny was generally excited for the meeting with Matilda. He hoped she would let him ask questions-he had quite a few and the list continued to grow- and maybe even discuss his issue with spanking. If he managed to get that far, he could really help himself as far as understanding his role in the relationship. If he got that far, he might even have a new friend to hangout with, or ask about things. Concerning Arin, Suzy was the expert. Hopefully Matilda was the expert on CGL.


End file.
